Pokemon: The League of Champions
by Mafee
Summary: Formerly this story was knows as something else. The world championships! but this world championship is unlike any other instead of trainers vs trainers it will be a team from each REGION competition vs a team from another ! The winner will be the best Region! Contains romance, action, adventure. Contains Advanceshipping, Egoshipping, Ikarishipping and many more!
1. Starting Again!

_**Pokemon: The League Of Champions!**_

**Hey guys remember me? Mafee :D remember my story **_**pokemon sinnoh: hearts of champions?**_

**I don't know whether u guys do or not but I had a lot of readers and due to some reasons I had o discontinue it but now after 2 years im back with the sequel to it, I know why I sequel before finishing the old story but I wanted to start a sequel, it will contain old characters and new too, Ocs are accepted people!**

**I'm gonna start the story from the sinnoh league this will determine the outcome whether Dan won or lost, Dan Abraham is the main character of the story you guys can see my profile for the characters**

* * *

"Mareep! Double edge plus Thunder!" shouted Dan!

"Garchomp! Dragon rush! And flame thrower combine em!"

Mareep was surrounded by a white aura then yellow jolts of thunder surrounded the sheep pokemon as it charge towards the mighty dragon, Garchomp was surrounded with a pinkish golden aura and aflame surrounded it body it rushed towards the sheep both bullets of massive energy charged and collided!  
BOOOOOOM!

A huge explosion occurred and he attacks released immense energy, spoke filled the battlefield.

The crowd and both the trainers waited for the result anxiously when the smoke cleared the sheep was unconscious while the mighty dragon stood tall.

"Mareep is unable to continue, Garchomp wins the round and battles goes to Lauran!" the refree shouted.

The crowd roared and cheered many were sad and depressed.  
"There you have it people Lauran in the new Sinnoh league winner! Now Lauran and the for trainers who reached the semi final can challenge the elite four according to the new international league rules but the trophy goes to Lauran! But still anyone can be the elite four and Sinnoh champion. cheers to Lauran!"

Dan went to the battle field and picked up Mareep.

"You did great buddy, that's all I ask for" Dan whispered.

"Reep mareep(im sorry I let you down)"

"Are you crazy you were awesome Mareep" Dan hugged the pokemon and picked it up.

"Reep maree(Thank you Dan)" Mareep smiled.

"Great battle Dan I had an amazing time" Lauran came and said and forwarded his hand.

"I had a wonderful time as well Congrats Lauran" Dan shook his hand.

Lauran smiled and went towards the stage to receive his trophy.

Suddenly someone hugged Dan from behind.

"You were wonderful I'm sorry you lost" she said softly hugging him from behind.

"Its okay love, you win some you lose some" Dan said with a smile.

"I know I'm still sad you lost" she said with a frown.

"Dia I'm sad too but its ok you make everything better, I love you." Dan said with a smile.

"I Love you too Dan" she said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"And the winner of this year's Sinnoh league Lauran!" the announcer shouted as Cynthia handed him the trophy!.

Fireworks were released as Lauran lifted the trophy.

The elite four champion challenge which will begin in three months good luck to all let's see who becomes the elite four champion or will Cynthia remain unbeaten? Thank you all for attending the Sinnoh league see you next year!" The announcer shouted as the celebrations were drawn to an end.

* * *

Dan sat in the pokemon centre room on th bed he saw tht his best friend Mareep was sleeping soundly on the couch with Diana's Umbreon.

"Ahh" Dan sighed.

He was still sad at the defeat.

The bathroom door opened and Diana came out wearing a robe, her hair were still slightly wet, she saw Dan was upset, she came and sat beside him on the bed.

"You're sad aren't you?" she said softly.

"Mhm yes I am" he said.

"Its okay I know you will win the next one" she said happily.

"I know I will but" he sighed again.

"Shush" she put her finger on his lips.

She pulled him close and embraced him in a deep kiss and rolled her tongue inside his both tangling with his.

"Ummm" Dan moaned.

She let go after a few minutes.

"Want me to make you feel better?" she winked.

Dan smiled "Why not?" he grinned.

Diana opened her robe and let it fall to the ground revealing nothing expect her red lingerie, he body was perfect for a teen, fair complexion, perfect curves her broad chest, Dan starred in aww.

She came and sat on his lap, s and kissed him she entered her tongue in his mouth, Dan returned the kiss and soon both their tongues were wrestling, tangling and dancing with each other.

* * *

She went to his lips and locked them with her their tongues started to dance, and tangle and wrestled they made out and the kissing continued for a few minutes then the let go.

"I love you Dia you always make me feel better" He said.

"I love you too darling" she smiled.

They lay together with each other ,

"Well tomorrow we're going to Unova to meet Ash , Im happy he won the league, then we'll head to Kanto then home" Dan said.

"Sounds like a plan" Diana said with a smile.

* * *

**Hey hope you guys liked the first chapter very short I know and if I don't write good tell me and help Im back after two years Ocs accepted and yeah the story will contain some scenes its teen rated after all.**

**A lot of Ocs so SUBMIT! Please review, rate and subscribe**


	2. Meeting with Friends!

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with the second chapter of my new story I'm glad the few people who read the first chapter liked it now we move on to the second, a big thank you! For the people who reviewed. A few OCs were accepted and this chapter is not the same chapter if some are wondering it is bigger and has a whole new concept because of the story.**

**Still waiting for Ocs people!**

**Submit please! Now heres the next chapter.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dan and Diana were eating breakfast in the pokemon centre cafeteria with them were offcourse Mareep and Umbreon.

"I should probably give Ash a call, to tell him we're coming," Dan said.

"Yeah, you do that" Diana replied.

Dan took out his cell phone and gave Ash a call.

The other lined picked up.

"Hey, Ash Congrats on winning buddy" Dan said talking into the cellular device.

"Haha yoour welcome Dan, you did great too, I'm sorry you lost, but I'm sure you can still beat the elite four and then Cynthia" Ash said.

"Beating the elite four and Cynthia will be tough, only you have beaten Cynthia till along with the elite four the rest of the challengers always lost to her, but I know im going to win" Dan said talking.

"Exactly" Ash said.

"So you're still in Unova right?"

"Nope we left Unova days ago, we're in Viridian City and we're gonna head to pallet today." Ash replied.

"Oh me and Dia were coming to Unova to meet you guys but now we'll meet you two and Professor Oak's lab." Dan said.

"Sounds like a plane to me, see you there, and May says hi" Ash said.

"Dia says hi too, take care buddy see you soon bye" Dan said.

"Bye" Ash said and cut the call.

"Yeah I heard we should go too" Diana said.

Dan and Diana stood up along with Mareep and Umbreon and began to walk outside, the headed to the highway where they got a cab and headed to Jubilife City.

**X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

"We should get dressed and head out now" Ash said softly to the girl lying with her.

"Yeah you're right" the brunette said, she got up and headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Ash already changed his clothes when May came out and was packing everything up.

May came out dresses in her usual clothes. She saw Ash packing up things and both of then headed out of the pokemon centre. Pikachu was happily on Ash's shoulder once more.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

_**Pokemon Secret Intelligence, HQ, Kanto.**_

"Looks like we need Riley on this one guys" Adam said.

"Yeah, you should probably tell your son too" Brandon told Adam.

"Riley will tell all the details to Dan both of them know this more than us." Adam said.

"Let me call Riley" Adam said.

"Hello Riley

"Hey Adam, to what I owe the pleasure my friend?" Riley said politely.

"We found something interesting, you would be interested too, we need your help."

"Okay tell me then"

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

After almost 3 hours Dan and Diana arrived at Cerulean international airport, their plane landed and they took their bags and headed outside.

"Home sweet home" Diana said with a pleasant smile.

"No place like Cerulean" Dan said smiling.

A flash was heard Dan and Diana looked behind and saw Riley standing.

"Dan we have to talk its urgent"

"About what Riley?" he asked.

"Team Cerebro" Riley replied.

"Team what?" Dan said.

"Team Cerebro is an evil organization that consists of psychics, like us aura users there are also psychics they have their own abilities like us auranians have our own, the auranians and psychics were arch nemesis in the past, like team Sonic was made up of aura users its made up of psychics and they are currently working in the Solaris region but they have started their plots in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh aswell." Riley said.

"So what do you want me to do?" Dan asked.

"For now I just want you to investigate as much as you can, With the elite four challenge and world championship coming your bound to get busy." Riley asked.

"World championship? What do you mean?" Dan asked befuddled.

"You dont know? The world champion ships are coming, each trainer who has reached the top 8 in any of the leagues will be eligible there will be preliminaries in their respected regions then a group of trainers will be selected as a team." Riley said.

"As a team? Do you mean teams will battle each other and in the end the best region will win?" Dan asked.

"Yep That's right and the selection will begin in a month and the competition in 2 months and your elite four challenge may begin sooner rather then later Dan" Riley said..

"I like that I really do" Dan said with a smirk.

"Here I come elite four"

"But don't forget your duty of PSI, taking down Cerebro." Riley said.

"I wont, you knwo that tell me when you get more intel" Dan said.

"Surely, untill then farewell and good luck" Riley said and vanished.

"World Championship and Team Cerebro" Dan said as he and Diana made it towards Cerulean.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

After meeting his family and returning home eating his mom's homemade dinner then meeting all his pokemon talking to his sisters, Dan was tired he got into bed and saw Mareep already sleeping he lay down but then there was a knock at the door,

"Who is it?" Dan asked.

"Its me" the sweet voice of his girl friend replied.

Dan went and opened the door he saw that Diana was her in pajamas and shirt.

"I thought you would like to sleep with your family"

"You're my family now Dan", she said softly holding his hand.

Both of them walked to bed and sat together and hugged, and went to sleep just like that.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Both Dan and Diana woke up at the same position in which they were sleeping. They smiled seeing each other.

"Good morning, my Angel" Dan said with a smile.

"Morning" she replied cuddling into his chest.

"We should get up now" Dan said stroking her hair with love.

"Yeah we should" she said getting up.

Diana used her hands and held his face then she embraced him in a sudden wet and hot kiss. As Diana ate his lips and used her tongue and roamed it around his mouth exploring his oral cavity. Dan returned the kiss, his hot tongue tangling with hers and both of their tongues wrestling, tangling and fighting.

"Ummmm!" Both of them moaned with pleasure.

After a few minutes they let go and looked into each others eyes with love.

"Lets get ready and eat breakfast" Dan said.

"Lets not" Diana said with a smile.

"Why not?" Dan asked.

"Because" she said using her beautiful fair hands and touching Dan's forehead, nose and stopping ant his lips.

"I wanna love you" she said.

Dan touched her lips and neck "Angel, maybe later? Ash and May are waiting for us."

"Mhmm i know" She said.

"But later I'm going to eat you up honey" she said with a seductive wink.

"Ill like that" he said with a smirk.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

After eating breakfast Dan and Diana went to the backyard where all of Dan's pokemon were and Diana's pokemn were here too.

"We should head out now" Diana said.

"Yup, do you want us to fly there or would you prefer instantaneous powers" Dan said with a smirk.

"I'd like it more if we flew there and if you didn't use your aura powers" Diana said.

"Works with me, Tropius!" Dan called.

In a minute the large flying and grass type pokemon came to its trainer.

"Trooopi(Yes dan)" it said.

"Girl how about flying us to Pallet?" Dan asked.

"Trooopius!(Ofcourse)" she said.

"Hope on" Dan said as he and Diana sat on the large pokemon. Diana cuddled into his chest and Dan smiled.

"Fly Tropius!" with that the large pokemon used its leaf-wings and propled upwards into the clouds.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

In about 15 minutes, Tropius reached Oak's Lab and in landed in the backyard where all the pokemon saw the big leaf pokemon landing down.

Dan and Diana climbed of the fruit pokemon.

"Thank you girl" Dan said with a smile petting her on her head.

"Tropppi!"

"You can and catch up with your friends" Dan said, Tropius nodded and walked towards all the pokemon.

"Dan!" a voice yelled which Dan knew very familiar he saw Ash and May coming towards them.

The four greeted each other.

"So been on a winning streak lately mate?" Dan asked Ash with a smirk.

"Haha you can say that" Ash replied.

Pikachu and Mareep greeted each other by their tails using small electric shocks.

"Pipika!(Hey mate)"

"Maree!(Yo buddy, how're you?"

"Pika chu(Im doing fine, you look in shape yourself" the rodent said smiling.

"Mareep(I know right?)" Mareeo replied.

Diana and May also greeted each other.

"So how's it going?" Diana asked.

"Pretty good, you tell? May said.

"How about a rematch later me vs you?, this time the odds will be different" May said smirking.

"We'll see, the final was the best battle i had ever fought, thank you May, you're a great coordinator" Diana said smirking.

"We should meet the professor now, Dan do you know about the world championship?" Ash asked.

"Yeah Riley told me, yesterday, im excited like hell"

"Same here im pumped up battling besides you in the same team" Ash said grinning.

"Like wise mate" Dan said smirking.

The group of four made their way inside the lab where as Mareep and Pikachu decided to stay with the other pokemon and Diana released her Umbreon from her pokeball and it went playing aswell.

As they went in they were greeted by Tracey.

"Hey guys!, how're you doing?" he said.

"Hey trace where fine, how're you?" Dan replied.

"Im good too, the professor inside with a guest you guys can still see him though" the pokemon watcher said.

"Thanks again" Dan said with a smile and they went towards the professor's study room.

When the group of four went inside the saw the professor sitting with a person who was ever so familiar to them, he was a young man of a normal height, he had green yellowish hair which were standing a little. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with orange crossed on it and an orange jeans beneath it which had a belt with a big buckle and he was wearing white and orange sneakers beneath it. He had emerald green eyes.

He is Dan's first opponent in the elite four challenge.

"Aaron" Dan said.

Aaron looked at his opponent with his emerald eyes and smiled.

"Hey Dan, what a pleasant surprise to meet you here" he said with a smile forwarding his hand for a handshake.

"Like wise" Dan said smiling returning the handshake.

"So what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

"An errand from PSI they wanted me to deliver something for the professor to study its DNA of some sort."

"What kinda DNA?" Diana asked.

"That we have no idea about, it has something to do with team Cerebro" Aaron said.

"Riley told us about them and about their activities, that are increasing day by day" May said.

"What's more is that the world championships are being held in Solaris, where team Cerebro started, the championships are being held in the capitol that is Ahlore City, they're bound to be doing something dirty and all of us have to investigate guys" Aaron said.

"Yeah I had an idea about that" Dan said.

"So tell us more about the championships" May said.

"Well as you know there will be teams from one region vs teams from another, the best region will win, but that's not it, after the team rounds, there will be one on one rounds as well but that we will find out later at the championships."

"Oh the championships would be really interesting" Dan said.

"True that, but what about the elite four challenge?" Diana asked.

"Well the challenge is not according to when the two trainers are free, but they will have to be completed before the start of the championships which are in one month and a half" Aaron said.

"How about having your official challenge with me tomorrow Dan? I'm here and so are you, if its fine with you?" Aaron asked.

"I don't think I have a problem with that, its a bit sudden but im okay with it" Dan said.

"But where would you guys have your battle?" May asked.

"And shouldn't it be televised?" Ash said.

"We;ll have it in the battle field on oaks yard, and yes the media will come to televise it and the people of pallet and the pokemon of the ranch can be the spectators" Aaron said smirking.

"Well that sounds interesting" Diana said.

"Up for it Dan?" Aaron asked.

"Hell yeah" Dan replied smirking.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**The end of the chapter i hope you guys liked it! next time Dan battles Aaron in the first elite four challenge! Submit OCs people! Please read and review and tell me what you liked and disliked (: **


	3. The Elite Challenge!

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with 3rd chapter of the story. Here comes the first match in the elite four challenge :D Sorry! for the long wait, had exams and it took sometime to write this, please read and review 3 :D and thankyou for the peoplewho reviewed before love you guys :)**

**Still waiting for Ocs people!**

**Submit please! Now heres the next chapter.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Late at night around 3 am. Everyone was asleep. Only Dan was awake beside Diana. Dan and Diana were staying at Ash's place both of them were outside, Diana was helping Dan train.

"Good work guys, take some rest guys" Dan said. As his pokemon nodded and went of towards the city together.  
Dan sighed tired as all of his pokemon went to explore the city in order to rest and he was sitting alone outside with his Beautiful girlfriend, there were no signs of the day for now as the stars were shining and twinkling.

"So have you decided who you're going to use tomorrow?" Diana asked him. Dan looked up to see the girl. She was wearing nothing except a long white shirt until her knees, type of a night gown, her beautiful curves and exotic legs were amazing, her beautiful eyes were twinkling under the light of the moon and the stars, her fair skin was glowing. Her hair were very wavy instead of her normal layers which are more straight and less wavy.

Dan moved towards her and embraced her, she hugged him back, she snuggled into his chest as Dan wrapped arms around her waist. Diana could feel Dan's heart beat loud and clear, she could feel his warmth the warmth which always protected her and looked over her cared for her the same warmth she had for him.  
Dan felt the same feeling he always feels when he's with her. The strong aura of her love, warmth and care helping him protecting him giving him courage and confidence, the love which always beleived him when the world was against him, Diana's love.

"So still haven't decided love?" She softly said snuggling into his ches

"Nope sadly not, he said stroking her hair with love."

"Well you have alot of time, think it through" she said softly as she clasped his hand and both of their fingers filled the gaps.

"I know, any suggestions?" he said admiring her face by softly kissing her forehead.

"Well I think, you should go with two fire types, Mareep, dragonair, froslass and your Vispequen" she said she softly touched his neck with love.

"Ah, I like the idea of the 2 fire types but he is an elite, type advantage wouldn't matter to him much" he said touching her forehead, eyes lips and neck.

"Ahh" she said.

"Let's decide the pokemon later" she said moving towards his lips.

"Yeah lets" he said as he felt her soft hands and beautiful French manicured square shaped nails on his lips.

Diana moved closer now there were just a few inches between their lips.

"Daaaan" she whispered in a soft voice.

Dan could feel her hot breath against his face.

"Yes my Angel?" he said softly stroking he hair.

Diana felt his warm breath on her face.

"Don't leave me ever." She said holding both hands to Dan's cheeks.

"Never" Dan said putting his hands on her waist.

Diana embraced him in a hot wet kiss, Dan returned the kiss with equal passion. both of their lips were in motion as the fought with each other, Diana entered her hot wet tongue into his mouth as it began exploring his mouth and tangling with his tongue, circling and roaming.  
She began to kiss him with more passion more violently biting his lips licking his tongue.

"Ummmmm" Dan moaned as Diana was eating his lips.

Dan began to kiss her back, his tongue now wrestled with hers as both of their tongues collided, tangled, and licked each other. Dan's hands began roaming around her body touches her large breasts, her stomach her hips then her spine.

"Ummmm" both of them moaned as the continued to eat each others lips.

After some time they let go.

"I love you" she said embracing him in another hot kiss, biting his lips, swirling her tongue around them wetting them then embracing him another kiss eating his lips with passion rolling tongue around exploring his mouth.

"Ahhhh, I love you too Angel" Dan said as she let go.

Diana smiled, Dan clasped her hand.

"Lets sleep honey, you need to rest" she said touching his cheek.

"Alright Angel" Dan said, by this time all the pokemon came back.

"Guys time to call it a night and rest, you have to be at full strength tomorrow!" Dan said.

The pokemon shouted in enthusiasm, Dan took Diana's hand and went in making their way in the guest room, Diana pushed Dan on bed.

"I thought you wanted us to rest" he said smirking.

"This is rest" she said grinning throwing his shirt away.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Dan entered the backyard of Oak's ranch, there were stands where alot of spectators were sitting, a proper tv crew was here for live coverage, Misty had made it from Cerulean to see the Match.  
Food and snacks were also prepared for spectators, There was hustle and bustle, all the spectators were ofcourse rooting for Dan but there were some die hard Fans of Aaron as well.

"Best of luck Buddy!" Ash said.

"Best of luck Dan!" both Misty and May said sitting at the area beside Dan's corner reserved for his friends.

"Best of luck Dan" Tracey, Oak and Delia said.

"Thank you guys" Dan said smiling.

"Best of luck honey" Diana said giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you Angel" Dan said smiling.

"Umbree on!(Goodluck Mari!)" the pokemon said licking Mareep's face.

"Marri reep!(Thanks babe)" Mareep replied smirking.

Dan and Mareep were standing at their side of the battlefield and Aaron at his side.

"This is an elite four challenge, which will be a six on six pokemon battle between Dan Abraham the challenger and Aaron the elite, subsitutions will be only allowed to the challenger, choose you're pokemon" the official announced.

"Beautifly Lets go!" Aarom shouted releasing the pokemon into the air and the beautifly appeared.

"Beautifly!" It shouted.

"Skarmory! take the sky!" Dan shouted releasing a pokeball into the air after sometime a skarmory appeared.

"BEGIN!" the official shouted.

"Beautifly Shadow Ball!" Aaron ordered.

The butterfly pokemon released a purple and black sphere of energy towards the mighty bird.

"Skarmory! use air cutter!"

Skarmory unleashed a blue sphere of air towards the purplish black sphere both the attacks collided and cancelled each other out.

"Aerial Ace!" Aaron ordered!

"Counter it with your own!" Dan ordered.

Both pokemon charged at each other with amazing speed and both of them were inches away from each other when

"Big Buzz!" Aaron ordered Beautifly.

The butterfly pokemon unleashed a sound of high pitch at close range which unleashed huge waves of sound which forced skarmory to propel towards to the ground due to the close range.

"Skaaar!' it cried.

"Skarmory stay steady!" Dan ordered and skarmory regained its balance.

"Hyperbeam!" Aaron ordered.

Beautifly unleashed a large beam of orange energy towards Skarmory.

"Skarmory! Flash Cannon!" Dan ordered.

Skarmory released a cannon of large white energy from its mouth which charged forward and collided with the hyper beam causing a tiny explosion.

"A pokemon cant move after hyperbeam, Brave bird!" Dan shouted.

Skarmory was enveloped in blue aura as it charged towards the butterfly, suddenly the blue aura was changed into red flames and it struck the insect hard and caused it to crumble towards the ground, when beautifly hit the ground it had fainted.

"Beautifly is unable to carry on the winner is Skarmory!" The announcer said.

"Good job Beautifly, Return" Aaron said returning the pokemon to the ball.

"Nice work Skar!" Dan said.

"Skaaarmory!"

"Volcarona, Lets buzz!" Aaron said sending out a pokeball after a flash of light.

"BEGIN!"

"Skarmory! Iron head!" Dan ordered.

Skarmory's body was surrounded by a silvery aura as it charged towards the pokemon, Before skarmory made contact wit its foe ,

"String shot!" Aaron ordered as a web of string unleashed from the pokemons mouth and it covered the steel bird.

"Try to break free!" Dan ordered. As Skarmory tried to use its beak to cut the string.

"Too little to late Dan! ,Fire Blast!" Volcarona unleashed a mighty blast of fire from its mouth which hit the steel bird hard at close range and it fainted instantaneously.

"Skaaar!" Dan shouted.

"Skarmory is unable to continue, the winner is Volcarona!"

"Well that was umm fast" May said.

"I know right, that volcarona is something" Ash said.

"Well Skarmory did his best" Diana said.

"What pokemon is Dan using except Mareep and Skarmory?" Ash asked.

"I dont really know, but he said I'll see in the battle, so lets see" Diana said.

"Skar you did great return" Dan said with a smile.

"Maree reep?(Can I go in?)

"Nope, I have some one else for this" Dan smirked.

"Maree reep(Fair enough)"

"Dragonair Lets Dance! Dan shouted releasing an ultraball into the air after a flash Dragonair appeared.

"BEGIN!"

"Volcarona! Flamthrower!"

"Counter it with you own!"

Both pokemon unleashed a burst of flames from their mouth which cancelled each other.

"Volcarona! Heat Wave!" Volcarona unleashed a wave of heat from its leaf like wings the hole area of the field became hot and the people started sweating.

"Man thats hot" Ash said.

"Look the heat's getting to dragonair it looks tired." May said.

"Yeah you're right" May said.

"But how will Dan counter this?" Oak said.

"Well I know how" Diana said Smirking.

"Dragonair, stay steady" Dan ordered.

"Aiiir!"

"Good girl, Now use Twister!" Dan shouted.

The majestic Dragon pokemon unleashes a twister from its tail heading towards the Volcanic bug.

"Volcarona! use flame thrower!" Volcarona unleashed a burst of flame from its mouth which hit the twister the burst of flame caused the twister to change into a fire twister and it changed in headed back to Dragonair.

The crowd gasped at the sight of the flaming tornado headed towards Dragonair.

"So what will Dan do now? he has to both safe his pokemon and stop the tornado from getting out of control" Delia said.

"Well all know what Dan is capable of he'll handle it." Oak said.

"Exactly, Dan is a genius, on the field and of it as well" Ash said.

"Dragonair, Water Pulse" Dan ordered.

A huge orb of water formed in air in front of Dragonair's mouth which was atleast 5 to 6 time larger then an average water pulse.

"Look at its size!" May said.

''Oh my that is big" Delia gasped, so did the crowd.

Dragonair unleashed the sphere of water that hit the flaming twister hard on contact the sphere of water burst into a wave of water which extinguished and finished the flaming twister.

The crowd burst into cheers and applause.

"Leave it to Dan again" Ash said smirking.

Diana smiled.

"Volcarona Giga Impact" Aaron ordered as the pokemon was surrounded by a pink and golden aura which engulfed its body the pokemon charged towards the majestic dragon.

"Dragon Rush!" Dragon was surrounded by blue and violet aura and it charged at the pokemon with rapid speed, both the blue and the goldenish pink auras collided displaying an explosion of multi colors which grasped the attention of everyone, when the smoke cleared both pokemon were still standing tall.

"Now this is Dan's chance" May said.

"Volcarona can't move after using giga impact" Ash said.

"Aqua tail!" Dan shouted.

Dragonair charged at Volcarona, and hit its glowing blue tail hard on the pokemon which released water on contact and forced the pokemon to jump a few feet acroos its feet.

"Volcarona! c'mon get back up!" Aaron shouted.

Volcarona managed to get back up and stand.

"Voll!" it shouted.

"Will o Wisp!" Aaron shouted.

Volcarona unleashed a blue sphere fire from its mouth which charged towards the majestic blue dragon.

"Wait for it" Dan muttered,

"Wait for it" Dan said.

When the powerful sphere of fire was a few centimetres away Dan ordered.

"Water Pulse" The orb of water hit the flaming sphere hard and dude to the impact steam formed and the attacks got cancelled.

"Dragonair, time to cool things down girl" Dan said smirking.

"Dra!" She shouted, and began to dance in a pattern in a few seconds clouds formed in the sky.

"Oh this is bad" Aaron said and suddenly it began to rain as water droplets poured down.

The rain started to hurt Volcarona's body and it winced in pain.

"Hang in there Volcarona!" Aaron said.

"Dragonair, Dragon rush max speed!"

Dragonair's body was surrounded by a dark blue aura ans it charged at the speed of light towards the volcanic pokemon and hit it hard before anyone could even blink, the pokemon flew several feet and landed unconscious.

"Volcarona is unable to continue,The winner is Dragonair!" the official said and the crowd burst into cheers.

"Good work Volcarona return" Aaron said.

"Wait a go Dan!" Ash shouted.

"Great work Dan!" Diana said.

"Go Dan!" May said.

"Heracross I choose you!" Aaron shouted releasing the pokeball in the air, the bug type appeared after a second.

"Dragonair good work girl return, go Typhlosion!" Dan shouted releasing the pokeball into the air, after a flash a huge fire type pokemon emerged.

"BEGIN!"

"Heracross focus punch!"

"Typhlosion, counter it with your own!" Dan ordered.

Heracross and Typhlosion's fists glowed with white light and both pokemon charged at each other, just before contact Heracross vanished the hit Typhlosion hard on its back with its glowing fist.

"Tyyyphloo" the huge fire type shouted in pain.

"That was fast" Diana said.

"Very fast, that heracross has tremendous speed" Oak said.

"Brick Break Heracross!" Aaron commanded.

In a blink of an eye Heracross moved towards Typhlosion and hit it hard with its two fists which caused the huge fire type to move backwards.

"Phloo" it said in pain.

"Hang in there big guy!" Dan said.

"Hyper Beam" Aaron ordered.

"Blast Burn! Lets go!" Dan shouted.

Heracross released a burst of pure orange energy from its mouth which charged towards Typhlosion, the fire type released a huge burst of big red flames which charged at the attack, both attacks met and caused a minor explosion and the crowd went wild.

"Heracross go! Double Edge!"

Heracross charged at the the fire pokemon as its body was surrounded with white aura and it charged towards Typhlosion.

"Wait for it" Dan muttered.

The pokemon got closer and was just inches away when Dan ordered.

"Grab it!"

Typhlosion used its strong arms and grabbed onto the pokemon.

_Oh, crap if he used flame thrower, Heracross is done for._

"Flame thrower!" Dan ordered as Typhlosion unleashed a powerful burst of fire from its mouth.

"SIGNAL BEAM!" Aaron shouted in

As Heracross released a beam of multicolored rays and explosion occurred at such a close range and smoke erupted.

When the smoke cleared both pokemon were still standing severely hurt.

"Typhlosion, c'mon big guy!" Dan said encouraging.

"Lets go Heracross!" Aaron said.

"HERAA!"

"PHLOOSION!"

"Heracross"

"Typhlosion"

"DOUBLE EDGE / FLARE BLITZ!" both Dan and Aaron shouted together.

A blue flame enveloped Typhlosion's body as it charged towards the bug type, similarly Heracross's body was surrounded by a white aura,

Both pokemon charged at each other but when they were inched away from collision Heracross disappeared. The flare blitz disappeared from Typhlosion's body.

"Oh fuck" Dan said.

"Close Combat!" Aaron ordered as Heracross reappeared and hit Typhlosion's large body with a series of punches , kicks and horns, and ultimately the large pokemon landed on the ground unconscious.

"Typhlosion's unable to continue, the winner is Heracross!" the official announced.

"Typhlosion, you rocked, return" Dan said thanking the pokemon.

"Dragonair, Lets go!" Dan released the pokeball into the air after a flash the majestic dragon pokemon appeared.

"BEGIN!"

"Dragonair Waterpulse!" Dan ordered as Dragon released a Sphere of water from its mouth which headed towards the bug.

"Dodge it, Aerial Ace!" Aaron ordered.

Heracross dodged the attack and a powerful fast attack which hit Dragonair hard.

"Airr!"

"Hang in there girl!, use Dragon Pulse!" Dan ordered as Dragonair unleashes a dark blue sphere which turned into a burst of energy and charged at the bug type.

"Focus Blast!" Aaron ordered as Heracross released a blue sphere of energy and released it which collided with the burst of dark blue enrgy and caused a blue coloured mini explosion.

"Dragonair Flamethrower!" Dragonair unleashed a burst of hot flames from its mouth, which hit the bug type hard and it bounced back.

"Heraaa!"

"Hang in there!" Aaron said.

Heracross managed to come back to its feet.

"CROSS!" It shouted.

"Dragonair! Aqua Tail!" Dan ordered as Dragonair moved across the field and its tail of water was about to hit the Bug when

"Dodge" and the powerful bug type dodged the attack.

"Its amazing to see Heracross is still fast as ever after the battle with Typhlosion." May said.

"Well ofcourse he is an elite" Diana said.

"Night Slash!" Heracross's hands glowed purple and it hit the majestic dragon hard and forced it to bounce back in pain.

"Draaagonair!" it shouted but managed to get back to its feet.

"Dragonair! Dragon rush!" Dan commanded as Dragonair's body was enveloped by a blue aura and it charged towards at the bug type,

"Wait for it" Aaron said.

When Dragon air was inches away Aaron ordered.

"Counter"

"Oh crap" Dan muttered.

Dragonair was to close to stop when it hit heracross , heracross's body was surrounded by a red aura and Dragonair bounced back and fell .

"Come on girl! get up you can do it!" Dan said encouraging the majestic dragon.

"Focus Blast!" Aaron ordered as Heracross released the blue orb of energy which hit the dragon hard and it fainted the very second.

"Dragonair's unable to battle, Heracross wins!" the official said.

"Wow Heracross was able to knock out 2 of Dan's pokemon" Diana said.

"But it looks pretty beat up now" Ash said.

"Well lets see who Dan will choose now" Delia said.

"Dragonair, return good going girl"

"Vispequen you're up!" Dan shouted releasing the queen bee .

"Begin!"

"Heracross Focus Blast!" Aaron ordered.

"Dodge" Vispequen dodged the attack with the out most of ease.

"Powergem" Vispequen unleashed a multicoloured beam from its gem which hit the bug and fighting type hard and caused it to faint instantly.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Vispequen wins!"

"Heracross you were amazing, return"

"Vispequen! I choose you!" Aaron called out as he choose his own queen of bees.

"This will be interesting" Oak said.

"I here you, Vispequen vs Vispequen" Ash said.

"Begin!"

"Signal Beam!" Dan ordered.

"Counter it with your own!" Both pokemon unleashed a rainbow coloured beam which met and cancelled each other.

"Go Slash!" Aaron said.

"Counter it with your own!" Both pokemon slashed their claws at each other battling exchanging blow with blow.

"Vispequen! Power gem!"

"Use your own!" Both pokemon unleashed a rainbow coloured powerful beam from their gem which collided and cancelled each other out.

"Big Buzz!" Both trainers shouted together, as both the queen bees released a hyper sound wave which collided together and cancelled each other out.

"So freaking evenly matched!" Diana said.u

"Its like they can read each other" Oak said.

"Both of them look eager to go on though" May said.

"I have no idea who will win this one." Ash said.

"We have to watch to find out." May said.

"Hyper Beam!" Both of them ordered as both pokemon unleashed a burst of orange energy that collided and cancelled each other out.

"Aerial Ace!"

"Counter it with your own!" Both pokemon charged at each other with a quick attack and bounced back due to collision.

"X Scissor!" Dan ordered.

"Counter it!" Aaron commanded.

Both pokemon slashed their claws with each other and continued to battle blow after blow hit after hit, and both pokemon .

Both pokemon were heavily wounded and tired.

"Viss paa queen"

"Queeen" they said panting.

"Giga Impact! lets go!" Dan said.

"Counter it with you own!"

Both pokemon were enveloped with a pinkish golden aura and charged at each other with rapid speed, they collided in mid air an caused an explosion, dust and smoke erupted, when the smoke cleared both pokemon were standing but in a second both fell down unconscious.

"Both pokemon are unable to continue, this round is a draw!"

"Vispequen you were incredible return" Dan said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Good work Vispequen, outstanding" Aaron said returning his pokemon.

"Wow a draw, both of them have two pokemon each." Ash said.

"Lets see who Dan will choose now" May said.

"Froslass, lets go!" Dan called out throwing a pokeball in air.

"Drapion you're up!" Aarom called out his pokemon.

"Begin!"

"Shadow Ball!" Aaron commanded.

"Counter it with your own!" Dan ordered.

Both pokemon unleashed a sphere of black and purple energy that met and cancelled one another.

"Night Slash!"

Drapion charged at Froslass and hit it with its glowing blackissh purple claws and forced the pokemon to bounce back in pain.

"Froslass being part ghost type , dark type moves will be highly useful" Oak said.

"Yeah, but froslass is part ice type too" Diana said pointing it out.

"It can cause a sufficient amount of damage to Drapion aswell" Ash said.

"Ice Beam!" Dan ordered as Froslass released a beam of ice from its mouth which hit Drapion hard.

"Drapion charge!"

Drapion charged at Froslass.

"Move away!"

"Drapion use your tail!" Drapion used its tail and trapped Froslass.

"Fire Fang!" Drapion bit Froslass hard with its fiery fang.

"Lass!" it shouted in pain.

"Hang in there Froslass!"

The pokemon managed to get up.

"Froslass Shadow ball!" Dan ordered as Froslass released an orb of black purple energy.

"Counter it with you own!" Drapion countered it with releasing its own attack.

Both orbs cancelled each other out.

"Ice Beam!" in a blink of an eye froslass unleashed a beam of ice from its mouth which hit the pokemon hard and caused the pokemon to bounce back and wince in pain.

"Drapii!"

"Go ice punch!" Dan ordered as Froslass accelerated fastly with its glowing blue fist.

As Froslass was inches away.

"Trap it!" Drapion used its giant tail and drapped the pokemon.

"Dark Pulse" Aaron ordered as the pokemon made a sphere of black and purple energy.

"At this distance Froslass is a goner" Ash said.

"Unleash it!" As Drapion was about to unleash the attack

"Destiny Bond!" Dan ordered as Drapion was surrounded by a light when the pulse of dark energy hit it hard, instead of Froslass being knocked out, Drapion knocked out aswell.

"Both pokemon are unable to continue this round is a draw"

"Genius!, sheer intelligence." Oak said.

"Thats Dan for you, always thinking it through." Delia said.

"Duh thats my Dan" Diana said.

"Froslass return, you were tremendous" Dan said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Drapion, amazing, return" Aaron said.

"Well Dan looks like it all comes down to this, May the best man win" Aaron said grinning.

"Like wise" Dan said smirking.

"Mareep you're up buddy" Dan said to his best friend who was standing beside him.

"Maree(Finally!)" Mareep said smirking and making his way onto the field.

"Escavalier, I choose you!" Aaron said releasing the pokeball.

Dan took out his pokedex.

_Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokémon and the evolved form of Karrablast. Escavalier's body is protected by steel armor. They fly around at high speed, striking with their pointed spears. Even when in trouble, they face opponents bravely._

"Begin!"

"Escavalier! X scissor!" Aaron ordered as Escavalier charged with its spears.

"Dodge!" In a blink of and eye Mareep vanished.

"Both of them are incredibly fast" Deliah said.

"Yeah" May said.

"Mareep is not just Dan's strongest pokemon its the fastest too" Ash said.

"Thunder bolt!" Mareep unleashed a bolt of thunder from its body which hit the steel type hard.

"Hang in there!, Flash Cannon!" Escavalier unleashed a cannon of silver energy from its body charging forward.

"THUNDER!" Mareep unleashed a large amount of electricity from its body countering the energy burst.

"Mareep Double Edge!

"Iron head!"

Mareep was surrounded by a white aura and charged at the pokemon with tremendous speed, similarly escavalier was surrounded by a silver aura , both the white and silver auras charged at each other just before collision Dan ordered.

"Combine it with thunder!" The white aura around Mareep was combined with yellow electricity and it collided with the silver aura resulting in a major explosion and smoke erupted, when the smoke cleared both pokemon were still standing but Escavalier looked more hurt then Mareep.

"X scissor!" Escavalier charge at Mareep with its spears when it was inches way,

"Dodge it use Iron Tail!"Mareep used its tail and jumped up in the air before the pokemon landed the attack and then hit it hard with the glowing tail.

"ELECTRO BALL!" Mareep unleashed an orb of pure electricity which hit the spear pokemon hard and caused it to faint the very second.

"Escavalier is unable to continue the winner of this battle is Mareep and the victor is Dan!"

Diana ran and hugged Dan in a big hug which caused him to fall down.

"You won!" she said.

"Haha i know."

Mareep hugged Dan as well and everyone congratulated him the crowd exploded into cheers.

"Great battle Dan" Aaron said shaking his hand.

"Same Aaron I had an amazing time" he said smirking.

"Awesome Dan" Ash said.

"Thanks mate"

"Good work Dan!" May said hi fiving him.

"Thanks may!" Dan said smiling.

"Good work Dan" Tracey said.

"Tremendous battle Dan" Oak said.

"Outstanding Dan" Delia said as everyone congratulated him.

"Thank you everyone!" Dan said smiling.

"Ummbree on (Good work)" the pokemon said licking Mareep's face.

"Reep maaa(Thank's a bunch)" Mareep said smiling.

**~X~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**END of the chapter I hope you enjoyed I tried to detail the better as much as I could but then I just wanted it to finish xD I hope you guys liked it will try to do it more better next time. Please read, review and favourite and submit OCs Thankyou.**


	4. Reunion?

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with 4th chapter of the story. Here it is enjoy! Sorry for the late update :P **

**Still waiting for Ocs people!**

**Submit please! Now heres the next chapter.**

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Everyone was gathered at Oak's Lab it was evening,

"I have some news regarding the tournament" Aaron said.

"What kinda news?" May asked.

"The Tournament will have regional teams I told you guys remember? But now after the team rounds their will be individual rounds meaning trainers one on one with each other." Aaron said.

"So the championships will be long right?" Diana asked.

"Right Diana but there's another thing, they're beginning in a week" Aaron said.

Ash and Dan's jaws dropped to the floor.

"But what about the elite four challenge? and they were suppose to begin in a month and a half" Dan said.

"Well they decided to begin them early they already selected the trainers who take part in the competition the International Pokemon League, the representatives have decided. Only trainers who have reached top 8 or more in any regional league will be selected"

"And if a selected trainer doesn't want to take part in the team round then someone in his or her place is selected but that trainer is always selected in the individual rounds, and about the elite four, the challenge will continue after the tournament is over" Aaron told as the others listened.

"So we should get there as soon as possible?" Dan asked.

"Yes you guys should take the next flight to Solaris and speaking of Solaris the tournament is taking place in its capital Ahlore City, well the city has unique weather, in summer the temperature increases above 40 or 45 Celsius and in winter its extremely cold as the temperature drops below 5 Celsius, as its hot there you guys should wear thin clothes" Aaron said.

"Thanks for the heads up Aaron" Ash said.

"And the region is unique and full of pokemon some you guys havent ever seen" Oak said taking part in the conversation.

"So do you know will be in the Kanto team besides Ash and Dan?" May asked.

"I know but it would be better if it was a surprise" Aaron said smirking.

"Yeah we would like it more if we were surprised" Dan said.

"We love challenges" Ash said smirking.

"And don't forget guys me and the other elites and gym leaders will be there, you know we have to keep an eye on team Cerebro and you guys have to too" Aaron said.

"Don't worry mate we know, we'll handle it" Dan said.

"They won't know what hit em when we're threw with them" Ash said smirking.

"Well I'm glad to here that now I have to head back to Sinnoh nice meeting you guys, and Dan thanks for the great battle" Aaron said.

"Same Aaron it was great take care." Dan said smiling.

"Good bye Aaron" May and Diana said.

'Farewell Aaron have a safe trip" Oak said.

"Bye and see ya soon!" Ash said.

"Bye guys all the best see you guys in Ahlore" Aaron said walking out of the lab.

"So guys should we head there tomorrow? or wait a one or two days?" Ash asked May, Diana and Dan.

"We already bought tickets online!" May said showing him her phone.

Ash fell from the floor.

"Well that was fast" Dan said.

"You can say that again" Ash said.

"We thought we should head there soon so we can investigate too" Diana said.

"That's a good idea Dia" Dan said.

"So when is our flight?" Ash asked.

"Tomorrow 10 am we would reach Solaris in around 5 and a half hours" May said.

"That's a looong trip" Ash said.

"I know, we have to reach cerulean early tomorrow and pick up Misty too" Diana said.

"She's coming with us? " Dan asked.

"Yep, she's gonna give the gym leader duties to her sisters for a while" May said.

"That's good, well we better get ready and remember no warm clothes if its as hot as Aaron says it is" Dan said.

"Well Ash, Dan how many pokemon are you taking with you? Of course you'll get to change em later but for now?" May asked.

"I don't know honestly" Dan said.

"Same's the case with me but we can decide tomorrow" Ash said.

"Well that sounds probably right" Diana said.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

It was late at night around 2 am, Ash was standing on the hill from where all the town could be seen.

"Couldn't sleep could you" Ash said to the person who was behind him.

"Yeah, so you could sense me?" Dan said smirking.

"But of course, you're not the only one good at these things mate" Ash said grinning.

"So what's on your mind?" Dan asked.

"You can always read it you know" Ash said.

"Haha I'm not psychic" Dan said.

"But you're an Auranian" Ash said smiling.

"So are you" Dan said also smiling.

"Well I can't read mine, that's rare for us" Ash said.

"I can't read minds Ash but yeah I don't know why I can sometimes" Dan said shrugging his shoulders.

"See" Ash said smiling.

"So thinking about the tournament? and Cerebro?" Dan asked.

"Yep" Ash said.

"And someone" Ash said looking towards Dan as he stood with him looking down the hill.

"Haha do you think?" Dan asked.

"Do I think what" Ash asked confused.

"That she is as good as a trainer as she was at slapping us?" Dan asked laughing.

"Who knows?, I still remember her slaps, you know we haven't seen her since we were kids" Ash said.

"Hahah yeah that crazy little girl" Dan said , haha thats the perfect word for her." Ash said grinning.

"Hunh?"

"Ash, do you feel that?" Dan asked.

"Yeah there's someone here following us" Ash said.

Both Dan and Ashes eyes glowed blue.

"There more then one" Ash said.

"There" Dan said throwing a sphere of blue energy towards the trees suddenly a blade of pink energy went towards the direction of the sphere and hit it cancelling each other

"Two can play it" Dan said disappearing.

"There!" Ash muttered to himself throwing a blue sphere an disappearing,

_Found you, _Ash was behind the man who was wearing a uniform of some sort which was gray with silver linings.

The man turned around and gulped, quickly he used his hand and launched a cut of some energy towards Ash which Ash dodged at rapid speed and hit the man with his glowing blue fist.

He groaned and fell down.

"Who are you? where are you from?" No response.

Ash smirked, "This is going to be so much fun"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

A masked person released a bunch of attacks towards Dan which were waved but not aura waves.

"These are psychic attacks he's a psychic" Dan said to himself.

_There are 3 levels of a psychic attack, one that only hurts, one that makes the other faint and the least one that kills the other, Dan thought._

Dan formed a sphere of blue energy in his hand unlike other spheres it was swirling and moving at high speeds releasing a sound.

_Who taught watching Naruto would inspire me into actually doing this, Dan chuckled._

As Dan moved and accelerated towards his enemy, the person was wearing black clothes which had gray patterns with his face covered.

As Dan charged he disappeared and then reappeared and hit the man hard in his rib which forced him to propel backwards in air falling down.

"Give it up, you can't win" Dan said to the guy but as Dan was talking to him the person disappeared before his eyes.

"Crap teleport" Dan said.

"He was obviously a part of Team Cerebro, but why attack us?" Dan thought.

He went backwards where he and Ash were.

"Hey what happened?" Ash asked.

"I chased the person, Rasenganed him, when i got closer to talk to him he disappeared , he teleported" Dan said.

"Same I hit him then he disappeared." Ash said.

"He wait did you say Rasengan?" Ash asked.

"Yeah"

O.o

"Two words, what and how?" Ash asked.

"Like this" Dan said showing him how and smirking.

"Oh like.. this?" Ash said copying what he did and creating an exact copy.

"Exactly" Dan said smirking.

"So who were they?" Ash asked.

"They were psychics I could see they were not aura attacks" Dan said.

"I know, they were part of team Cerebro maybe, but why attack us?" Ash asked,

"I have no idea but lets go to sleep for now, We'll tell Riley tomorrow we have to get early" Dan said.

"True that, lets go buddy" Ash said.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"C'mon Dia, come out already" Dan said sweat dropping.

"Okay okay can't you wait?" She asked.

"Not when we have a flight to catch" Dan said.

"What? really? I forgot" Diana said with sarcasm from the bathroom.

"Now your're being sarcastic, yay" Dan said.

"Okay just wait a sec I'll be right out" Diana said.

"Thank you!" Dan said annoyed.

After a second the door of the bathroom opened.

"Finally! you came..." Dan stammered as he looked towards the door at Diana and at what she was wearing.

"So I guess you love it?" Diana giggles as she saw Dan looking at her.

"Uhh I..." Dan said.

"You?" Diana said smirking.

"Um I." Dan said looking at her body, she was wearing a tight corset type shirt till her waist which was backless and revealed her shoulders and the upper part of her spine, it had spaghetti straps, Dan saw as how the tight top covered her broad breasts, it was white coloured and had a black pokeball symbol on the side in the bottom left side underneath it she wore a tight jeans miniskirt which was more like shorts, which was tightly around her beautiful and exotic legs, Dan starred her hot and smoking curves. Her hair were now more wavy and less straight falling down till before her spine. She was wearing white boots with a black pokeball symbol on them.

"I Wowww" Dan could only say.

"Haha" Diana moved closer to him, as she hugged him and bit his ear.

"I'm glad you like it" she said sensually whispering in his ear then kissing his neck leaving a trail of kisses and biting and licking his collar bone.

"Ahh" he said.

"Go get dressed, we're getting late" Diana said kissing his cheek.

"Right" he said walking inside the bathroom coming out after a few minutes. He was also wearing a white shirt but it has a red pokeball symbol on its bottom right side and skin tight blue jeans he was wearing red sneakers with a black pokeball on them, his hair was spiked like a mountain and had bangs falling in his eyes.

"Let us leave my lady" Dan said in a former way.

"Haha lets go Sir" she said smiling as she clasped his hand.

"Cmon you two" he said to Mareep and Umbreon as they followed them outside.

"Hey you guys" Ash and May greeted them

May was wearing a jeans mini skirt over her perfect shaped legs, she grew up more quickly then other girls her age, she was wearing a tight sleeveless black shirt on her large breasts which ended before her belly button and revealed a small portion of her abdomen, over it she was wearing a silverish white vest over it which ended before her mini skirt till her waist. A bandanna the same color as her vest was over her head with a pink pokemon symbol.

Ash was wearing a jeans pants with a red coloured full sleeved shirt it had a blue pokemon symbol on it and was wearing blue sneakers which had black linings.

"So guys, ready to go?" Diana asked.

"Of course" they said.

"Gardevoir" Diana called out releasing a pokeball in the air.

"Gardii!" it called out.

"Teleport us to the Cerulean International Airport" she said.

"Gardiii!" in a second everyone disappeared.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Dan, May, Ash, Diana and Misty came out of the airport.

"Welcome to Ahlore City the capital of the Solaris region!" A voice called out to them.

"Dawn!" They shouted.

"Hey guys what's going on?" She said smiling.

"You knew we were coming?" Dan asked.

"Duh" Dawn said chuckling to herself.

"So this is Ahlore City" Misty said as all of them went outside, it was a enormous city, it had tall buildings and sky scrapers, pokemon flying high in the sky, some pokemon that they never saw who were completely new to them.

"This is enormous!" Misty said.

"Yeah it may be even bigger then Castelia City!" Ash said.

"Its gigantic!" both May and Diana said.

"So where is the tournament being held?" Diana asked.

"There!" Dawn said pointing out to the mountain in the distance.

"In that mountain?, I cant see anything except greenery there!" May said.

"When you go down that mountain you will be in battle city" Dan said.

"Yeah, how did you know Dan?" Dawn asked.

"I just saw the map in my phone" Dan said.

"So how far is it from here?" Misty asked,

"Almost 40 minuted away" Dan said.

"Then let us travel to the mountain!" May said excitedly.

"Well it says here we can take the train or the car to Mount Quarel the go from there to battle city by walking or by car" Dan said

"I guess we should take the train, it'll be faster" Misty said.

"Yeah I agree" Diana said.

"So lets go!" Dawn cheered

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Battle City" Dan said.

"Whoooa" Ash and the others said.

"Precisely" Dan said seeing the view. Beneath there they say almost 25 battle stadiums and a large building which was talking to the clouds in the middle.

"This is Incredible" Misty said.

"That large building is the pokemon centre we'll be staying there" Diana said.

"Centre? That looks like a 5 star Hotel" May said.

"It is" Ash said.

"What do you mean?" Misty asked.

"Actually it's a 5 star hotel and a pokemon centre" Dan said chuckling.

"Then LETS GO!" Dawn said as she ran leaving a trail of dust behind.

"Well she's excited" Ash said sweat dropping.

"She is your cousin" Misty said.

"Oh please I'm not like that she's been like that since she was born" Dan said laughing.

"Haha cmon guys lets go already" May said.

"We have to check in guys" Diana said.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Please give me your pokedexes so I can register you" Nurse Joy politely.

"Here you go" Dan said as he handed her the pokedex along with Ash.

"Okay so Daniel Abraham of Cerulean City the Kanto region , ID number 453786." The nurse said.

"And Ashton Ketchum Of Pallet Town, The Kanto region, ID number 299792"

"Here you go you have been now registered" The nurse said sweetly.

"Thank you nurse Joy" Both Dan and Ash said sweetly.

"Your welcome that's what I'm here for, here are your room keys, you guys have the presidential sweets as you are participants" she said handing three room keys.

"Thanks again nurse Joy" everyone said smiling.

"Once again any time if you need any help with your pokemon I'm right here" she said.

"Attention please, all the participants of the team rounds I would request you all to arrive at the battle Colosseum, thank you" A voice said from the speakers.

"Well I guess we should go we'll see you guys later" Dan and Ash said.

"Sure Bye for now guys" the girls said to them.

Dan and Ash arrived at the Battle Colosseum, it as a gigantic stadium which was built just like the Roman Colosseum.

"Well guys, now we'll get to know whose in our team" Ash said to Dan, Pikachu and Mareep.

"Marii/Pi pika!"

"Yeah well its not a public gathering just of the participants but the media will be here covering this up" Dan said.

"Well lets go in then" Ash said.

When Dan and Ash went inside there wasn't anybody there except the President Charles Goodshow.

"Well boys you're the first ones here!" Goodshow said to Ash and Dan.

"I guess, how have you been Mr Goodshow?" Ash asked.

"I've been doing good, well I can say the same about you boys, I expect a lot especially from you two." the old man said.

"Don't worry we won't disappoint you." Dan said with a smirk.

"That I know boys" he said smiling.

About this time more of the participants began coming gathering behind them.

"Now that all of you are here time to introduce the teams first of all lets introduce Kanto, from Pallet town we have Ash Ketchum! Ash cmon upto the stage" Everyone clapped as Ash came up.

"Then the second member of team Kanto is Dan Abraham from Cerulean City!" as Dan came onto the stage and joined Ash.

"The third member of team Kanto is Amber Ally Maple, from Pallet town!" As Mr Goodshow announced a teenage girl came upto the stage she was kinda like a tomboy and had blonde hair and amber colored eyes and a skinny figure. She was wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket, black jeans and blue shoes, she was wearing a black scarf around her neck.

"The next person we have on team Kanto is Leaf from Pallet Town!"

"Well you were right she is here" Dan said.

"But do you think she still remembers us?" Dan asked.

"Ofcourse, we played with her when we were little didn't we?" Ash said.

A teenage girl came upto the stage , she had brunette hair till her spine, she was wearing a blueish green sleeveless shirt which was tight over her broad chest and wore a red miniskirt over her well shaped legs and curves, she wore white sneakers which had red line on them and socks the same colour as her shirt, she wore a white hat which had a red pokeball symbol on it..

She stood next to Amber on the stage,

"The fourth member of kanto we have Amanda Garfield from Viridian City!"

A woman in her twenties arrived on stage she had long black hair she wore a Red top with a black jeans and high heels.

"And Finally! here is Red!" Goodshow announced as a Tall man came onto the stage with them.

"Ash do you know who this guy is? He was Kanto and Johto Champions for years, then he vanished nobody heard from him"

"I know his stories are famous all over kanto and johto hes a legend" Ash said.

"Now this is team Kanto!" Goodshow announced.

There was applause from the other participants.

"Now for team Sinnoh!"

"First we have Kairi Angel! from Celestic Town!"

The girl was having a petite feminine figure, waist-length brown hair with gold highlights and grey eyes. Naturally pale skin and a dark vertical scar that runs from the top of her shoulder to her elbow. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a sleeveless red vest and a pair of dark blue shorts with a silver belt along with a pair of red and black shoes and a pair shoulder-length fingerless black gloves.

"The second member is Eclipse Silverline!"

He was man in early twenties, His eyes, Emerald Green  
Hair Silver with a sleek look to it but long enough to tie a medium sized ponytail just below the shoulders. He wore Black jeans with a black belt. He wore a simple white tee-shirt with a black dress shirt left unbuttoned. He dones black cowboy boots when outside battle. A pair of stylish sunglasses and a black onyx ring with a diamond center and a silver ring band.

"Next we have Tobias!"

"Looks liked this competition will be harder then we thought" Dan said.

"You said it mate" Ash replied.

"The fourth member is Lucas!"

"Then next we have Chase Gasnier!"

A man with short dark brown hair with blonde streaks he had blue eyes and wore, a black slevless shirt with blue jeans,black& white sneaker and a green zip up hoody.

"Then finally we have Nauran!"

A man with dark-brown hair, dark-brown eyes, lean build who was wearing jeans, black shirt, light grey button shirt, sunglasses, came up to the stage.

"Next we have Unova!"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

"Now trainers meet I hope you cooperate with your fellow team mated and give it your all and remember there will be the individual challenge after this tournament!" Goodshow said.

"Now good day to you and best of luck to you all!"

Ash and Dan headed back to the pokemon centre.

"This will be really interesting" Dan said.

"You said it, I'm looking forward to teaming up with you"

"Like wise" Dan replied as both of them entered the centre.

"Ash! Dan!" they heard a voice say, as they looked they saw there team mate leaf.

"Leaf"

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

**I hope you guys enjoyed please read review and favourite thanks :D**


	5. Round 1

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with 5th chapter of the story. Here it is enjoy! **

**Still waiting for Ocs people!**

**Submit please! Now here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Leaf" both of them said and the next second they were on the ground with a brunette on top of them.

"Oh my God! it's so good to see you guys after years! I've missed you guys so much!" She said squeezing both of them.

"Can't breath." They muttered.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she said letting go as the two returned to their feet.

"It's good to see you too Leaf." Ash said returning the hug.

"Same here Leaf, still as crazy as ever?" Dan chuckled.

"For your information mister I have really matured." She said with huff.

"Sure you have." Ash said smirking.

"I hate you guys!, is this the way you treat your friends?" She said angrily puffing her cheeks.

"Okay okay you don't get angry with your friends when you meet them after years you know." Ash said with a sweat drop.

"You guys are making fun of me." She said turning her face away.

"Oh c'mon we're just having some fun, we're glad to see you Leaf." Dan said smiling.

"Really?" she asked sweetly.

"Duh Leaf." Dan said and was slammed to the ground by Leaf again.

"I'm too you have no idea how much I've missed you Dan and Ash!" she said.

"Can't breath." Dan muttered.

"Oh sorry." she said sweetly with a smile.

._.''

Ash's sweat dropped.

Dan returned her hug.

"Its great to see you." He said.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends?" Leaf asked as the group of four girls came towards them.

"Sure. Hey guys!" Ash said to the girls.

"This is Leaf we used to play all teh time when we were kids, but then when our journeys began we went our separate ways." Dan said.

"I'm May, its nice to meet you, I used to travel with Ash when my journey began we became great friends."

"I'm Dawn, Dan's cousin and I used to travel with Ash when my journey started."

"I'm Misty, I'm a gym leader and good friends with Ash and Dan."

"I'm Diana, its great to meet you." All of them said nicely.

"Its great to meet you all too, I know all of you are famous and great coordinators but now I know you guys personally" Leaf said nicely.

'Lets get something to eat guys." Dan said as he and Ash went towards the restaurant side of the hotel.

They took seats and ordered their respective meals.

"So Leaf where did you start your journey from?" Diana asked.

Well I travelled to Johto after getting my first pokemon from professor Oak and took part in the Silver Conference where I ended up at top 32, I was devastated of course being my first regional competition but I bounced back of course, then I went to Kanto and ended up top 8, similarly in Sinnoh Top 8 and in Hoenn top 4" She said.

"Wow that's a great record." Misty said.

"I suppose." She said smiling.

"So you guys are here to support Dan and Ash?" Leaf asked.

"Well yes." Diana said nicely.

"You must be great friends with him then." She said which caused a slight blush on Diana's face.

"Yeah I guess, he would do the same for us." She said.

"Well that sounds nice."

"So Dan, Ash since we're in the same team don't you think we should train together?" Leaf asked.

"I don't think that's a bad idea, plus May, Misty, Dawn and Diana can help" Ash said.

"Of course we will!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Well here comes our food" Misty said as the waiter came with the food.

* * *

"So are you guys ready to practice?" Misty asked.

"Of course!" Leaf said.

"Okay so how bout Leaf me and you have a battle?" Diana said.

"Sure!"

"I can be the referee." Misty said.

"Sounds good, we get to see how good you are Leaf." Ash said.

"Yeah don't underestimate me." Leaf said smirking.

"We won't, don't worry." Dan said smirking himself.

Both brunettes took opposite sides on the battle field, Dan, Ash, May and Dawn were standing at Diana's back and Misty refereed.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle, choose you're pokemon!" Misty announced.

"Snorlax!, I choose you!" Leaf said throwing her pokeball as the large pokemon appeared.

"Quilava! You're up!" Diana said throwing a pokeball in the air after a flash a Quilava appeared.

"Begin!"

"Snorlax, shadow ball!"

Snorlax released a purplish black sphere and it charged towards the flame pokemon.

"Dodge it, flame thrower." Diana ordered as Quilava dodged the attack and released a burst of flames from its mouth.

"Hang in there! Brick break!" Snorlax moved across the field with its glowing fists and hit the fire type hard.

"Quiii!" it shouted.

"For a snorlax it's pretty fast." May said.

"Yeah, they way it moves amazing." Dawn said.

"Well her getting into this competition wasn't a fluke duh" Ash said.

"Mhm you're right" Dan said.

"Quilava, flame wheel!"

Quilava enveloped itself in flames and launched at the pokemon hitting it hard on it's belly pushing it back.

"Water pulse!"

Snorlax released a sphere of water from its hands, which became a torrent of water and charged at Quilava.

"Jump!"

Quilava jumped high in air moving away from the attack.

"Head butt!"

Quilava hit the large pokemon with its head and pushed it back.

"Now flame thrower!"

The lava pokemon unleashed a burst of fire which hit the large pokemon hard.

"Snooor!"

"Hang in there! Focus punch!" Snorlax's fist glowed with white light and it charged at the lava pokemon and hit it hard.

"Quiii!" It shouted in pain.

"Hyper Beam!"

Snorlax released a large burst of pure orange energy from its mouth which was headed straight towards Quilava.

"Dodge it Quilava!" Quilava jumped high in the air and avoided the attack but the attack was now aiming straight towards Diana.

"DIANA!" Leaf shouted.

Diana just stood there motion less with fear.

Dan's eyes turned amber red and he charged towards Diana, Mareep ran with him, his hand glowed red and he hit the burst of energy with his hand deflecting it towards the trees. These few seconds seemed like hours to Dan and Diana. The light deflected and hit the trees hard forcing them to burn and shatter. Dan pushed Diana down and was on top of her.

"Dia, you okay." Dan asked. As the others had gathered around them.

"Yeah, thank you." She said smiling as Dan got of her helping her to her feet.

"OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY, DIANA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Leaf shouted scared.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine don't worry." Diana said nicely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked as the others looked with concern.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." She said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know that would happen, I'm sorry sorry sorry!" Leaf said.

"Hey calm down leaf its okay, I ordered Quilava to dodge its not your fault trust me." Diana said calmly.

"Yeah Dia's right Leaf relax, she's okay." May said, as Misty joined them.

"She's absolutely fine Leaf." Dawn said.

"Yeah see for yourself, there's not even a single scratch on her Leaf." Misty said.

"You guys are right, but I'm still extremely sorry!"

"Leaf, it's okay! Trust me." Diana said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks Diana." She said smiling.

"I just realized! Dan you hit your fist on the hyper beam!" Leaf said shocked.

Ash and the others jaws almost dropped to the floor.

"Haha don't be silly Leaf, Mareep used Iron tail and deflected it Dan just pushed Dia down to protect her." May quickly said.

"But I'm sure I saw him do that." Leaf said confused.

"That's crazy Leaf I'm not superman I'm a normal human being." Dan said chuckling with a sweat drop.

"Yeah we were right here Leaf we saw Mareep using Iron tail." Dawn said.

"That's right Leaf." Diana said.

"And besides Dan hitting the attack with his fist sounds caaaarazy! His hand should be shattered to bits." Misty said.

"Yeah that's right I must be seeing things." Leaf said confused.

"Don't worry it happens to all of us from time to time." Dan said smiling.

"Agreed." The others said.

"Well the match ups for the battle must be up, let's check it out." Leaf said as the others nodded and followed Leaf inside.

"That was close." Dan said.

"You said it." Ash said.

"She is something isn't she?." May said.

"I guess but she is good, at battling." Diana said as she clasped Dan's hand.

Dan smiled as their fingers intertwined.

"Now what about the investigation, I gave Riley a call about what happened that night." He told Ash.

"He wants us to meet him tonight, HQ." Dan said.

"There goes our night." May said with a sweat drop.

Dan and Diana chuckled.

"C'mon you guys have 'you're' night everyday." Diana said.

Both of them turned tomato red.

"Oh coming from the guys who play dress up." May said smirking and it was Dan and Diana's time to be red now.

"Okay lets check the battles now." Dan said sweat dropping.

All of them entered the centre and made there way towards the large screen where Leaf was already there.

"So who faces who?" Dan asked.

"First match, Kanto vs Orion, knock out." Leaf said.

"Knock out?" Misty asked.

"The tournament is a knock out stage as each team wins and moves onto to the next round." Ash said.

"Its 2 days from now." Diana said.

"How would the battles be?" May asked.

"It will be like, one on one, each trainer from a team vs one from another, then 2 on 2 and finally triple battle 3 on 3." Dan told.

"Any format." Ash said.

"Ohh we need to train together all six of us." Leaf said.

"Well I think those 3 are training together and us 3 together." Ash said.

"But we need to train as a team." Dan said.

"Yup."

"Ring Ring" Dan's phone rang, he picked up.

"Hello Dan"

"Riley. Found anything I presume?"

"Precisely, report to PSI HQ, now."

"Now?"

"Yes now."

"Where is the HQ by the way?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Nope." Dan said with a sweat drop.

"Oh sorry, go inside the main entrance of Mount Quarrel, there will be a small chamber on the eastern side, there will be a small scanning device there, say your code and it'll scan your eye and you'll be inside."

"Thanks, see you in a few."

"Ohkay, bye."

"Bye." With that Dan ended the call.

"Ash." he said joining the others.

"Yeah?"

"We have to go." Dan said giving him the look.

Ash nodded. "Guys would you excuse us we have to go somewhere, see you guys later."

"Yeah sure, later guys." The girls said. Both of them walked outside.

* * *

"We've got news." A voice said as Dan and Ash entered the HQ.

"So we've heard Brendan." Ash said.

"The guys that attacked you were team Cerebro." Riley said.

"We know that the question is why did they attack us?" Dan asked.

"To see how powerful you are." Brendan said.

"And we have more news."

"What's the news Riley?"

"Dan, we've found out, Cerebro are looking for psychics at the championships." Riley said.

"So you're saying there are psychics there?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but they don't know they are psychics, Team Cerebro is planning to recruit them." Brendan said.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Dan asked.

"Keep a good look at the competition, we know you have matches, Cynthia, Lance and the others will be coming to help you and besides Red helping too." Riley said.

"So that Red guy is an agent?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, he's a powerful trainer he can help us alot." Brendan said.

"What about auranians, any aura users coming to help?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. You guys prepare for your battle and leave the rest to us, when the time comes for action we'll need you but keep a good look out." Riley said.

"Will do." both of them said.

"We'll keep you updated, you can go for now." Brendan told.

Both of them nodded and left.

_**2 Days later,**_

Ash and company were sitting inside the pokemon centre, seeing the highlights of the match Sinnoh and Fiore.

"Noir Will o Wisp, End it!" Kairi commanded her Dusknoir as it released a powerful blue flaming sphere from its mouth which hit Fruit pokemon hard.

"Tropius!"

"Tropius is unable to continue the winner of this battle and round is Kairi of Sinnoh!"

* * *

"Infernape! Fire Blast on Ivysaur!" Lucas shouted.

"Garchomp! Dragon Pulse on Alakazam!" Chase shouted.

"Dragonite Dragon Rage on Pupitar.!" Naruran shouted.

The blast of fire, the blue burst of energy and the red sphere of energy hit the pokemon hard and caused them to faint instantly.

"Ivysaur, Alakazam and Pupitar cannot continue! The winners are Team Sinnoh!"

* * *

"Darkrai Dark void on Empoleon." Tobias ordered.

"Luster Purge on Ampharos Latios!." Eclipse ordered as the powerful attacks collided with the pokemon and they fainted.

"Empoleon & Ampharos can not continue the round and match goes to Sinnoh!"

* * *

"So trainers are using legendaries now." May said.

"Looks like it." Misty said.

"No doubt Sinnoh see,s the strongest." Leaf said.

"Well Ash you can get your revenge against Tobias now." Dan said.

"Yup it is on."

"The battle begins shortly you guys should go." Diana said.

"We'll be cheering on in the stands." Dawn said happily.

"Haha thanks guys we're going now." Ash said.

"Good luck!" everyone said.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Ash, Dan and Leaf entered the stadium, it was huge and packed with people, Red, Amanda and Amber were already there.  
The team they were facing was standing right in front of them in the opposite side of the field.

"It's good you guys made it in time." Amber said.

"We all are eagerly waiting to fight with the three of you." Red said.

"The same is the case with us." Leaf said.

"Okay let's decide now, who will be in the single battle, who in the double and who in the triple." Amanda said.

"Me and Dan are gonna do the double ones." Ash said.

"Oh but I wanted to partner up with you guys in the triple!" Leaf said puffing her cheeks.

"Haha maybe next time Leaf." Dan said.

"Fine!" she said puffing her cheeks. "I'm gonna take the one on one battle."

"Then we 3 shall take the triple battle." Red said,

"That's fine with us." Amanda and Amber told.

The trainers made their way on the battle field.

"The team match will now begin, the first will be the one on one round, from Kanto we have Leaf who will face Anthony from Fiore!" the official announce.

"Both trainers will choose one pokemon, choose your pokemon!"

"Swampert I choose you!" Anthony shouted throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Scyther! I choose you!" Leaf shouted throwing a pokeball in the air.

"BEGIN!."

"Mudshot!" Anthony ordered.

"Dodge! Brick Break!"

As Swampert released shots of mud at the bug type, the bug type dodged with rapid speed and hit both of its glowing white claws back to back on the mud fish pokemon forcing it to bounce back in pain.

"Swaaaamp!" it shouted.

* * *

"Scyther is powerful." Dawn said.

"Not just that, its really fast too." May replied.

"Yeah, how can one defend against such a fast and strong pokemon?" Misty asked.

* * *

"Ice Beam!"

Swampert released a beam of ice from its mouth which was charging towards the bug.

"Dodge it, X scissor!"

Scyther dodged the fast attack and hit the mud fish pokemon with its claws forming and X causing it to bounce several feet back.

"Hang in there! Hammer Arm!"

Swampert charged at Scyther with its glowing white arms.

"Counter it Brick Break!"

Scyther's claws glowed with white light and charged at the mud fish pokemon just before collision,

"Dodge Scyther!" , Scyther disappeared and appeared behind the mid fish pokemon.

"Night Slash!" Scyther's claws glowed crimson and it hit the pokemon hard on its back.

"End it! Hyper Beam!"

Scyther released a burst of orange energy from its claws which hit the pokemon hard causing it to faint the very second.

"Swampert is unable to continue , the winners of this round are Kanto!"

* * *

"Good battle Leaf." Ash said.

"That Scyther of yours sure is fast." Dan said.

"Thank you guys!"

"Good battle Leaf." Amber, Amanda and Red said.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"The next will be a triple battle with three trainers from both teams, from Kanto , Red, Amanda and Amber! & from Fiore Ray, Allen and Leona!"

"Choose your pokemon!"

"Espeon! I choose you!" Red shouted throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Andy!" Amber said throwing a pokeball after a flash a Typhlosion appeared.

"Flygon you're up!" Amanda said throwing a pokeball in the air after a flash a Flygon appeared.

"Politoad I choose you!" Ray shouted.

"Umbreon Go!" Allen shouted.

"Ursaring!" Leona chose.

"Begin!"

"Politoad, Hydro Pump on Typhlosion!."

"Umbreon! Dark Pulse on Espeon!"

"Ursaring Focus Blast! on flygon!"

"Espeon use prtoect!" Espeon jumped in front of the attacks as a force field surrounded it and the other three pokemon protecting them from the three powerful attacks.

"Espeon Magical Leaf on politoad!" Espeon released a series of sharp leaves which hit the pokemon hard.

"Dragon Claw on Ursaring!" Flygon hit its glowing claws hard at the normal type causing it to bounce backwards in pain.

"Politoad Water Pulse on Typhlosion!" Politoad released a sphere of water which turned into a wave of water across the field.

"Psychic!, sent it back!"

Espeon used psychic and sent the attack back hitting the three opposing pokemon.

"Enough game time to end 1this Espeon." Red said.

"Psychic send them all flying."

"Hes insane if he thinks that'll work." Ray said to his team mates.

Espeon used its psychic powers and picked the three pokemon up.

The crowd and everyone including Dan and Ash were shocked to the core. Espeon sent the pokemon flying as they collided with ground and were unconscious, the whole crowd and everyone fell silent, then a voice spoke.

"Politoad, Umbreon and Ursaring are unable to continue, the winner of this round is Team Kanto!" the official said.

"Ash he's not to taken likely he was the ultimate champion of Kanto and Johto."

"I know, the individual tournament will be even more fun." Ash said smirking.

"Yeah it will." Dan said returning the smirk.

* * *

"What kind of psychic was that!?" May asked.

"That was the former ultimate champions psychic." Misty said.

"Red is not to be underestimated." Diana said.

"He's amazing."

* * *

"The next is a double battle is between Ash and Dan from Kanto! and Greg and Gavin from Fiore!, each trainer will use two pokemon, choose your pokemon!"

"Infernape I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing a pokeball.

"Empoleon! come on out!" Dan threw a pokeball in the air.

"Pidgeot!" Gavin called out.

"Kingler!" Greg called.

"Begin!"

"Pidgeot! quick attack on Empoleon!" Pidgeot launched a rapid attack at the penguin pokemon.

"Block with your fins!" Dan ordered as the pokemon used its fins and blocked the attack.

"Drill peck!" Empoleon used its beak and hit the bird type hard as it bounced back but regained.

"Kingler Crab Hammer!"

"Mach punch!" Kingler used its glowing claws and launched at the ape similarly the ape used his glowing fists and countered the attack both pokemon bounced back.

"Air slash on Infernape Pidgeot!"

"Protect Infernape Water Pulse!" Dan ordered as Pidgeot unleashes an orb of slashing wind which the Penguin countered by releasing an orb of water.

"Mudshot on Empoleon!" kingler released a series of shots of mud towards the penguin pokemon.

"Counter it flame thrower!" Infernape released a burst of hot flames which hit the series of shots of mud cancelling them out.

"Brick break on Empoleon Kingler!"

"Counter it with your!" Dan ordered as both pokemon charged their glowing fists/claws at each other then bouncing back at the impact.

"Aeriel Ace!" Pidgeot used a attack of rapid pace and charged at the ape.

"Dodge!" Infernape jumped and moved out of the way.

"Flame Thrower!" Dan ordered as Infernape released a burst of hot flames which hit the flying type hard and caused it to shout in pain.

"Pidgeeeoo!"

"Time to end it guys!" Ash and Dan said to there pokemon.

"Flare Blitz/Giga Impact!" Both of them ordered as Empoleon was surrounded by an aura of pink and golden energy and Infernape was surrounded by an aura of Blue fire both pokemon charged at the opposing ones together at tremendous speed hitting then fast and and causing them to faint the exact second.

"Both Kingler and Pidgeot are unable to continue the winners of this round and battle are team Kanto! They move onto the next round!.

* * *

**Well end of chapter I hope you enjoyed, after this chapter starting from the 5th I'll be having a beta reader helping me so thanks to PrincessAnime for that!. Well read and review and leave your comments and I wanted to get the battle over :P and ofcourse Red will be strong duh -_- **


	6. Dan's Rematch!

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with 6th chapter of the story. Here it is enjoy!**

**Still waiting for Ocs people!**

**Submit please! Now here's the next chapter.**

_11:30 pm._

At Battle City, every one was in bed, two trainers arrived at the lobby heading outside_._

"Heading out this late at night boys?" Nurse Joy said to them.

"Yeah nurse Joy, we like to see the night sky." The brown haired boy said.

"Well yes despite being a city full of hustle and bustle, the night sky here is beautiful." The nurse told.

"We know, that's why we're heading out and maybe for a little training." The raven haired boy said.

"Well have fun you two, if you need anything you know where to find me." She said smiling.

"Will do." the two said nicely and headed out of the centre.

"So, what now?" Ask asked.

"We wait, like Riley said, they wanna see how strong we are they will send people to fight and test our strength."

"We can't show them our true powers." Ash said.

"We have to hold back, even if they send some strong psychic, not going into the supreme aura mode."

"Is Riley sure they'll attack?"

"He was, lets just wait."

"Mhmm, we face Solaris tomorrow Dan."

"I know, looking forward to it."

"Same here."

Ash and Dan made their way towards the forest, and in mere minutes they were surrounded by trees.

"Did you hear that Dan?"

"Yeah I did and it didn't sound friendly."

_**BOOM!**_

A large blast occurred and both the trainers flew and hit the trees hard.

"Owww." Dan said.

"You can say that again buddy."

"Okay owww."

"They're here." Ash said as they saw to figures standing before them.

"Oh really? You don't say."

One of the two men were wearing a red uniform which was slightly maroonish, it has a Black C in the middle where as the other person was wearing a Dark green uniform same design having a black C in the middle. Both of their faces were covered by masks.

"Mister Ketchum and Mister Abraham, I would like to introduce myself, I am Scar, one of the admins of Team Cerebro, and this is Viral." The masked man in the red uniform said.

"I won't say its nice to see you." Ash said smirking charging an aura sphere.

"And since you already know us lets get to business shall we?" Dan said charging an aura sphere.

Both of them sent the spheres of blue energy towards the masked men but two waves of energy hit the spheres and forced them to burst into pieces.

"You have to do better then that." Scar said in a amused tone.

Both Ash and Dan used their hands and prepared a large sphere of aura in mid air then charged it towards the two but before collision a forcefield surrounded the two Cerebro admins resulting in the attack doing nothing.

"I told you this is useless." Scar said.

"You will not be able to beat us ever." Viral said.

"We'll see."

Both Dan and Ash charged at their enemies and began to fight them one on one physical exchanging blows but only to find the two blocking each of their attacks.

"Psycho Wave." Both of them said spreading their hands in mid air as a powerful wave of psychic energy was released from their hands which hit the two kanto natives hard and forced them to fly backwards and hit the trees hard.

"Not again." Ash grunted.

"You know this is really getting annoying." Dan said.

"You said it, so why don't we put a stop to it?" Ash said smirking as his eyes began to glow blue.

"Lets do it." Dan said as his eyes glowed blue as well.

Both Dan and Ash charged at their enemies only to disappear in mid air. Then appearing behind them and hitting them hard with their fists.

Both trainers released two spheres of aura from their hands which hit the two admins hard and caused them to bounce back.

"We're not done yet." Ash said as a large sphere appeared above his palms.

"Not by a long shot." Dan said doing the same.

"Great Aura sphere." They shouted releasing both of the spheres as the charged across the field to hit their enemies hard forcing them to fall down.

"Uhh." Scar said as he got up to his feet.

"We should have never underestimated you, we'll show you our real power."

"You can never beat us!" Virus said as both of there eyes began to glow white and their body was surrounded by a white aura.

"Ash." Dan said,

Ash nodded.

Both enemies released a series of psychic cuts towards the two which both of them dodged.

Dan began to run through the forest as Scar followed him.

_Time to show you real power, Dan thought._

Dan stopped in a clearing which was covered by flowers from all four sides.

Dan stood and faced the man who was standing rite in front of him.

"I thought you were scared."

"Me scared?" Dan laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You're the one who will be scared in a few minutes." Dan said as he charged towards the man in red.

Both of them began to exchange punches and kicks, exchanging blows with one another.

"Psycho Boost!" he shouted releasing a large sphere of purplish energy towards Dan.

"Great Aura sphere." Dan released a large ball of blue energy which hit the other sphere hard and caused a little explosion.

Scar began to release psychic cuts at Dan which the trainer countered with his on series of aura spheres.

"Enough games!" Scar said as his eyes began to glow more and the aura surrounding his body increased.

He lifted his hand and waved it which caused Dan to fly backwards in air and fall down.

Scar used his psychic abilities and picked up a boulder which had moss on it, the boulder flew towards where Dan had fallen and it charged towards the trainer.

Dan quickly came back to his feet and jumped before the boulder could touch him.

Scar used his psychic abilities and the boulder began to follow Dan as he moved.

"This is getting annoying." He muttered to himself as he stopped running around the trees and stood firm on the ground. The builder charged at Dan.

"Aura Blade." Dan said as a sword made of pure aura was in his hands which he used to cut the big boulder in two pieces.

Scar brought both of his hands together, a sphere began to form, it was of pink energy.

"Psywave!" he shouted as a large wave of pink energy released from his hands.

"Aura shield." A bubble like force field surrounded Dan when the attack hit him leaving him unhurt.

"Time to end this Scar." Dan said seriously as he began to clench his fists, his body was surrounded by blue aura but this aura was stronger it was of a darker colour, Dan's eyes glowed dark blue as well.

Dan hit the masked man hard with his punch, as the man propelled backwards due to the attack, a sphere of blue energy formed above Dan's palm which was swirling and moving and a high pace.

"What the heck is that?" Scar muttered to himself as Dan charged but Scar disappeared before that.

Dan stopped right in his tracks as the blue sphere vanished from his palm.

"He's gone, what the hell do these guys want!"

Dan heard a rustling noise and saw Ash coming out of the bushes.

"Gone?"

"Yeah."

"We should get going, battle tomorrow." Ash said.

"Yeah let's head in."

* * *

"The second round of the team battles is about to begin this match will be between Team Kanto and Team Solaris, will the trainers for the individual rounds please come forward!"

A tall guy around the height of 5 feet 8 inches came forward, he had spiky blond hair and wore a black coloured jacket, an orange shirt under it and jeans pants with black boots, he had emerald green eyes.

"From Solaris we have Lauren!"

Dan walked onto the stage.

"And from Kanto this is Dan!.

"This time it will be different Lauren, you won't win like in Sinnoh."

"We'll see Dan, may the best man win?"

"Agreed!"

"Trainers choose your pokemon!"

"Riolu! lets go!" Dan shouted releasing a pokeball.

"Mienshao!" Lauren released his own pokeball.

"Begin!"

"Meinshao Drain Punch!"

The pokemon's fist glowed with yellowish green as it charged at Riolu.

"Riolu counter it Brick Break!" Riolu's fist glowed white as it charged and hit Meinshao's glowing fist.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Lauren commanded.

"Counter it with you own!"

Both pokemon unleashed spheres of blow energy from their paws which charged through the air hitting each other.

"Hi Jump Kick!" Lauren ordered as the pokemon jumped and kicked Riolu hard and caused it to fall down.

"Hang in there Riolu!"

"Rioooluu!" it said getting back to its feet.

"Forcepalm!" Riolu released a beam of yellow energy from its palm which hit the martial arts pokemon hard.

"Now Riolu Shadow claw!"

Riolu charged its purple glowing paws and hit the martial arts pokemon causing it to propel backwards in pain.

"Use Focus Blast!" Lauren ordered.

"Use Force Palm to counter it!"

The martial arts pokemon unleashed a large blue ball of energy towards the baby fighting type, as the later released a beam of yellow energy from its palm, but the blue sphere of energy pushed the beam of energy back and hit the baby pokemon hard.

"Rioo!" It cried as it propelled backwards and fell down.

"Finish it off Aura Sphere!" Meinshao released a sphere of blue aura from its paws which hit the baby pokemon hard and it fell down on the ground.

"Cmon Riolu get up! I know you can do it!"

Riolu slowly got to its feet as it was extremely tired and exhausted.

"Cmon Riolu!" Dan shouted suddenly Riolu's body was surrounded by a white glow.

"Its evolving." Lauren said.

And a second later a much taller pokemon was seen.

"Lucario!" It shouted.

"Lucarioa lets to this thing!"

"Lucaaario!"

"Mienshao Aura sphere!"

"Counter it with your own!"

Both pokemon unleashed a sphere of blue aura which hit one another.

"Close Combat!"

Lucario charged at his opponent with high speed and hit it with a series of punches and kickes which caused the martial arts pokemon to fall of its feet.

"Meinshao get up!" Lauren encouraged as the pokemon made it to its feet.

"Lucario Extreme Speed!" Lucario charged at high speed and hit the pokemon hard once again forcing it backwards.

"Stay strong! charge at Lucario with a drain punch!" Lauren ordered as the martial arts pokemon charged.

"Counter it Brick Break!" Dan ordered as Lucario charged with its glowing paw, just before collision Lauren ordered.

"Jump! Reversal!" Meinshao jumped in the air and hit a Lucario with a pair or fists and punches forcing is to the ground.

"Focus Blast End it!" In a blink of an eye the martial arts pokemon released a large of blue energy from its paws which hit the aura pokemon hard and caused it to faint instantly.

"Lucario is unable to continue the winner is Meinshao, this round goes to Solaris!."

"Lucario return, you were tremendous." Dan returned his pokemon.

"Good battle Dan." Lauren said smirking.

"Likewise Lauren." Dan said smiling as he returned back to his team's side.

"Good battle buddy, its no problem that you lost." Ash said.

"I know, I'll get him next time."

"I know you will." Ash said with a smirk.

Dan nodded and went and sat on the bench.

"So whose in the double battle?" Dan asked.

"Ash and I." Leaf said raising her hand.

"Good luck you two!" Dan and everyone in team Kanto said.

"The next is a double battle, first we have Ash and Leaf from Kanto and Lucifer and Roxy from Solaris!"

"Trainers choose your pokemon!"

"Buizel I choose you!" Ash said throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Electabuzz I choose you!" Leaf threw her pokeball in the air.

"Flareon/ Druddigon!" Lucifer and Roxy said releasing their pokeballs.

"Water and electric, it'll be interesting." Red said.

"Yeah and I'm looking forward to Ash and Leaf's team work." Dan said.

"So Lauren, he's a powerful trainer, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he defeated me in the final of the Sinnoh league, his Garchomp defeated Mareep after a tough battle."

"Mareee ree!" Mareep said.

"He seems like a formidable opponent, I'm looking forward to the individual rounds,"

"Same's the case with me, I really want to take you on." Dan said.

"Begin!"

"Druddigon Dragon Pulse on Buizel!" Roxy commanded.

"Flareon Flame Thrower on Electabuzz!." Lucifer commanded.

"Water Pulse!"

"Thunder Bolt!"

Druddigon released a from blue sphere of energy from its hands, which exploded into a vortex of blue energy which charged forwards, the water pokemon countered the attack by releasing a sphere of water which erupted into a wave which counter the vortex of energy .

The burst of flame colliding with the strong electric attack cancelling each other.

"Buizel! Aqua Jet on Flareon!"

"Electabuzz Thunder Punch on Druddigon!"

Buizel was enveloped by water and it charged towards the fire type, Electabuzz charged its fist towards the mighty dragon.

"Druddigon use Dragon Rush to counter Aqua Jet!"

"Flareon Fire Spin on Electabuzz!

Druddigon's body was surrounded by blue and purple aura as it charged towards the water pokemon who was charging with its water attack.

Flareon unleashed a vortex of fire towards Electabuzz which hit the pokemon hard and caused it to propel backwards in pain.

Both the aqua attack and the dragon type attack met in air and caused a little explosion, when the smoke cleared both pokemon were still standing but really exhausted.

"Leaf, we have to think of something." Ash said.

"I know, this isn't going well."

"Buizel Water Gun on Flareon!"

"Electabuzz Thunder on Druddigon!"

"Druddigon protect Flareon by using Dragon Rage!"

"Flareon use Over Heat and counter that Thunder!.

Buizel unleashed a torrent of water towards the fire type which was interrupted by a sphere of orange red energy that collided with the torrent of water cancelling each other by creating a little steam.

The powerful Electric attack was countered by a powerful Burst of hot flames, which caused a tiny explosion.

" Druddigon Dragon Claw on Buizel!"

"Flare Blitz on Electabuzz Flareon!

Druddigon charged its glowing white claws towards the water pokemon and at the exact time, the eeveelution was enveloped by fire and it charged forwards towards the electric pokemon.

When the burst of charging fire and the mighty dragon type were inches away from their targets.

"Jump and use Ice Punch!/ Stop it, Thunder Punch!"

Both Roxy and Lucifer's eyes widened as they heard the commands.

Buizel jumped and dodged the attack before Druddigon delivered it and hit the Dragon Type with his fist which was glowing blue, the super effective attack hit the dragon type hard and caused it to propel backwards and fall in pain.

Electabuzz stopped the fire type right in its tracks using its strong arms then hit it with its powerful electric fist which caused the pokemon to fly bakwards.

"Leaf, lets use a combination of electricity and water to end this." Ash said.

"Gladly."

"Buizel."

"Electabuzz."

"Water Pulse!/ Thunder!"

Buizel released a sphere of water and Electabuzz released a powerfull electrical attack which surrounded the orb of water and it collided with the two pokemon hard causing them to faint instantly.

"Druddigon and Flareon cannot continue, this round goes to Kanto!."

Ash and Leaf high fived each other and smiled.

"Good Coordination guys!" Dan said.

"Thanks Dan." They said.

"Good Battle you two." Red said congratulating them.

"Thanks! now its up to the three of you to take us to the next round!" Leaf said.

"Don't worry you can count on us!" Amber said.

"Yes you need not to worry." Red said. smiling.

They nodded and went ahead to their side of the field.

* * *

"Watchog, Braviary and Magmar are unable to continue, the match goes to Team Kanto!"

The crowd erupted in cheers the trainers returned their pokemon to their balls and congratulated each other and walked off.

"Good Battle guys! its onto the next round!" Ash cheered.

"Yeah so are we going to face in the next round?" Leaf asked.

"We'll find out soon." Red said.

"Well we should head, I'm getting hungry." Ash said.

"I second that I'm hungry too." Leaf said.

"Well we'll see you guys later then?" Dan said.

"Sure later guys!." Amber said.

"Bye!" The three of them said to the other three and walked outside the stadium.

* * *

"Nurse Joy here you go just look at Lucario, he just needs a little rest."

"He'll be fine Dan, don't worry." The nurse replied nicely.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Dan said politely.

Dan turned around only to find Diana standing in front of him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No you're not." she said sweetly.

"What do you mean Dia?"

"Your still a little bummed up because you lost to Lauren again." She said softly.

Dan was quite he didn't respond.

"See I know you so well." she said smiling and clasping his hand.

"You sure do." Dan replied softly letting his gaps being filled by hers.

"Cheer up, remember you thought me, you win some you lose some, and never let a loss get to you, always try harder, there's no way you'll fail." She said holding his hand tightly.

"Precisely, thanks I needed that." Dan said sweetly.

Diana punched his chest.

"What was that for?" Dan asked.

"For thanking me idiot! You don't thank the person you love!"

"Really? you don't say." Dan said smiling.

"I do" She said sweetly as the two of them walked in the lobby.

"So you hungry?" Dan asked.

"Of course."

"You're always hungry Dia." Dan said with a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" she said smiling.

"Yes." Dan said seriously.

"What! I am? really?"

"NO no, I was joking silly."

"You're perfect." Dan said whispering in her ear.

"I know right?" She said laughing.

"Yeah your sexy and you know it." Dan said smirking.

"You know it!" she said with a wink.

Dan blushed deep red.

"I love it when you blush." She said sweetly.

"It'll really be awful if Leaf or someone we know see's us holding hands, no one really knows we're together."

"Yeah and it'll suck even more if the media finds out and the paparazzi will be chasing us." She said.

"Yeah remember Jubilife?" Dan said.

Diana chuckled, "How can I forget? We met after years."

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_"Mareep we should head to the next town tomorrow."_

_"Ree maree."_

_"Isn't that Dan Abraham?" Dan heard as he looked behind and saw a crowd of people._

_"Look girls its Dan!"_

_"And its his Mareep!"_

_"Daaaan! We looove you!"_

_"Daaan! Daaaan! Daaaan!" The crowd of people shouted coming after the trainer._

_"Mareep we have to run now!" Dan said as he and his trusted pokemon began to run forwards followed by a crowd of people._

_Dan and Mareep turned into a street and continued to run hard with the crowd chasing after them. Both Dan and Mareep continued running and turned into another street as the people followed him, he and Mareep were quite ahead._

_"Quick into that alley!" Dan said as him and Mareep ran into a tiny alley which was just a few inches wide._

_As Dan went inside he saw someone was already there._

_"DAA..." The person was about to scream but Dan put his hand over her mouth._

_The street was really small as the Person was against the wall and Dan standing against the person so close that Dan could feel the heart beat, holding his hand over her mouth._

_Her face was as red ad a tomato, so was Dan's was it because of the closeness of the two or the lack of air, Dan didn't know._

_Dan heard as a crowd of people passed the alley and went forwards. Dan let go of her mouth and came out side from the alley._

_"What are you doing here?" the girl asked._

_"I could ask you the same question Dia." Dan said,_

_"I am in Sinnoh to participate in the grand festival." She said._

_"I'm here to participate in the Sinnoh League."_

_"Why were you hiding there?" Dan asked._

_"Well a crowd was chasing after me." She said with a sweat drop._

_"I guess it must be the same crowd who was chasing after me." Dan said also sweat dropping._

_Dan looked a closer look at the girl, she had silky and wavy brown hair till her spine, her hair were straight from below and waved from above, she was fair, big beautiful brown eyes, she was wearing a red corset shirt on her broad chest and had a black leather jacket on it she was wearing a jeans skirt over her legs, which were very well shaped for someone her age along with her curves. She has black boots on._

_"What are you looking at?" she asked slightly red as she saw the trainer looking at her._

_"Uh.. nothing." Dan turned his face away also red._

_"So where are you headed?" Dan asked._

_"Well first I'm headed to the pokemon centre, then tomorrow I'm heading to Oreburgh City, then there to Floaroma Town for the contest there." She said._

_"I'm also headed to Oreburgh, why not we travel together?" Dan asked._

_"Its no problem to me." She said._

_"I'll actually like travelling with you." She said with a smile._

_"Really?" Dan asked yeah._

_"Yeah."_

_Dan and Diana along with Mareep began to walk together and then they turned into a street._

_"LOOK THERE THEY ARE DAN AND DIANA!" The same crowd shouted._

_"Oh no." Dan said as he quickly clasped Diana's hand and he and her made a run for it along with Mareep._

_"Can't they leave us alone?" Diana said annoyed as she ran hand in hand with Dan._

_"I guess it comes with being a celebrity." Dan chuckled as he and Diana ran through a street, she smiled at what he said._

***End of flashback***

"Haha I remember that like yesterday!" Diana said laughing.

"Haha I know right! But its been an year almost an year!" Dan said smiling as he and Diana were sitting in the hotel along with Mareep.

"Why don't you bring out Umbreon?" Dan asked.

"That's not a bad idea." She said as she pressed a button on her pokemon after a flash the moon light pokemon came out.

"Umbree!" she squealed with Joy as she sat with Mareep and the most favourite of her human friends.

"So what are you gonna order?" Diana said but was interrupted by the voice in the plasma screen tv.

"In the third round of the tournament it will be Team Kanto Vs Team Sinnoh!"

* * *

**End of the chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it sorry for the late update preparing for the finale exams! Enjoy and please read an review! Sorry for skipping the triple battle I didn't wana skip it but really wanted to complete the chapter as soon as possible but it was a short chapter next one will be long. Hopefully -_- And a BIG THANKS to my beta reader PrincessAnime08.**


	7. Overgrowing a Blaze!

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with 7th chapter of the story. Here it is enjoy!**

**Read, Review and Favourite!**

* * *

"In the third round of the tournament it will be Team Kanto Vs Team Sinnoh!"

Dan and Diana turned their attention towards the screen.

"Team Kanto won the match tremendously, in the first round the Prodigy of Cerulean faced the Gladiator of Solaris, both trainers gave it their all, in the end Lauren came as the winner, Team Kanto then went on winning the next to rounds making their way to the third round! Similarly the team of Sinnoh lost their first battle in the round but the came back hard winning the next two and making their way to the third one! Now they will face the fierce team of Kanto! Can Kanto take on the legends? You have to watch tomorrow to find out!" The speaker in the television said.

"So Sinnoh tomorrow." Dan said,

"Mareep, its time for some serious training."

"Maree ree maa (I got it!)"

"What do you mean by serious?" Diana asked.

"We're going aura!" Dan said.

"Aura? You're gonna train your pokemon?"

"Yes I'll help them with aura, we have to face legendaries, it won't be easy you know."

"I know, tomorrow will be the most difficult match you face, but you did beat Brendan didn't you?"

"Yeah we did beat Brendan's Regis, but that was after 6 tries, we only got one shot Dia."

"I mean you know what Legends can do silly."

"Oh yeah that." Dan said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, for someone so smart you're really silly." Diana said laughing.

"Well you love this silly person babe." Dan said smirking.

"So that makes you silly too."

"I guess it does." Diana said laughing.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"First of all talk to Ash."

* * *

"You're gonna what? " May asked Ash.

"Aura train my pokemon." Ash said.

"You're gonna train them using aura? you know they won't learn in a day Ash!" May said sweat dropping.

"I know silly, I'm gonna start today, they may not learn it in a day, but I can train my strongest pokemon in atleast trying."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Find Dan!" Ash said running towards the door.

"What about Leaf! She trains with you guys!"

"I've got that covered, see you soon!" Ash said running out of the room.

May only sweat dropped.

* * *

"DAN!"

"ASH!" Both of them said as they met in the lobby.

"I think you've got the same idea I got." Ash said.

"Yeah!"

"But there's one problem, what about Leaf?" Dan said.

"That is a problem."

"So?"

"I think, we should train for the day with her, and at night the aura training?" Ash said.

"But man, you know they won't learn in a day, we can train them to sense and bring it out, it'll take hours Ash!"

"I know man, but what about Leaf?"

"We're climbing Mount Quarrel and training there." Ash said.

"Not a bad idea, but what will we tell Leaf?"

"Think of an excuse."

* * *

"But what?"

"Ring Ring!" The cell phone rang.

"Oh cmon seriously right? now its 3 am damn it!"

"Its PSI."

"They just can't let us live in peace can they?"

"C'mon Cynth, its our job after all."

"I know Lance but seriously at this time of an hour?" Cynthia said irritated.

"Hello." Lance said picking the phone.

"Alright we'll be there."

"What do they want now?" She said in an annoyed tone.

"Get to Solaris."

"Seriously right now?"

"Nope, in a few hours."

"Thank God!"

"But we should get ready."

"I know, but I don't wanna go not just yet." The sinnoh champion said seductively.

"You can't get enough can't you?" Lance said laughing.

"Not enough of you she." She said winking as she moved towards him and met his lips swirling her tongue inside his mouth tangling with his, letting go after a few minutes.

"Great dressed Cynth." Lance said.

"Fine!" She said getting out of the bed.

Lance starred her majestic body as she went towards the bathroom.

"Can't get enough of this can you dragon master?" she said winking.

"Get dressed Cynth!" Lance said smirking.

"You don't have to answer your eyes say it all." She said with a wink going inside the bathroom.

* * *

"Ash and Dan are where?" Leaf asked the girls.

"They said they had something to do, something Lance wanted them to do." May said sweat dropping.

"Really? I wonder what it is?" Leaf said.

"Oh we wonder the same Leaf." Diana said with a sweat drop.

"I hope they can save time for training." Leaf said.

"Don't worry its Ash and Dan, they'll always train." Misty said.

"Yeah you're right Misty." Leaf said.

"So do you want any help in training Leaf?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah I would love you guys to help!"

"Then we should start!" May said.

* * *

"Okay so you guys ready?" Ash and Dan said to there pokemon.

A huge amount of pokemon were there.

"At least we managed to get them all here." Dan said to Ash.

"Yeah, now what should we do?"

"Okay guys stand up and form a line!" Dan ordered as all the pokemon formed a horizontal line.

"First me and Ash will show you how to concentrate." Dan said.

The pokemon nodded.

"You see the concentration is like meditation, aura is the universal energy of life it is present in everybody, but some can bring it out and use it through dedication and hard work!" Ash said.

"Gible gible gii ble!? (Would we be able to use aura attacks like you guys!?)" It said excitedly.

"No Gible we can't guarantee that, but we are sure by this concentration you guys can bring your individual powers out more." Dan told.

"Flyy gon gonn fly fly?(So what are you saying is that, our senses sharpness and strength can develop more?)"

"Sceep tile scep scep tiiiile?(And we can bring out our hidden strengths?)"

"Exactly you two, it will help us doing that." Ash said.

"Pi pikaaa chu pika?(We can bring out more power? As in more powerful attacks?)"

"Ree maree reeep ma(That's what they are saying oh great one.)" Mareep said sarcastically.

"Pii pika(Don't push it buddy.)" Pikachu said annoyed.

"Maree(Righhhht.)" Mareep said with a sweat drop.

"Lucario you've got to help them out, you're the one who knows the most among all of them."

_"I'll try my best Master."_

"Okay good."

"WAAAAIT what did you just speak?"

_"I think so Master."_

"He's using telepathy." Ash said.

_"That is correct Master Ash."_ Lucario said.

"Lucario you don't have to call us masters." Dan said with a sweat drop.

"Wait I can understand you calling Dan master, but why are you calling me master?" Ash asked also sweat dropping.

_"I can't stop calling you masters, and Master Ash I call you Master because you're a more powerful aura user then me and right now you're teaching me along with Master Dan who is also my trainer."_

"You don't have to call us masters Lucario, we're friends." Dan said.

_"As you say Dan."_

"See that's better." Ash said.

_"But to me it sounds disrespective Master Dan."_

Ash and Dan sweat dropped.

"Just call us Ash and Dan we're friends." Dan said.

_"As you command my Master."_Lucario said respectively , Dan and Ash could only sweat drop.

"Okay let us begin! First of all we all will meditate and concentrate!" Ash said.

"Lucario if you will please be kind enough to show." Dan said to his pokemon.

Lucario sat in a meditative pose and closed his eyes and began to concentrate as all the other pokemon began to do the same.

* * *

"Great work guys!" Ash said.

"That should be enough, lets call it a day!" Dan said.

All the pokemon dropped down and sighed.

"That was tough work." Ash said.

"Yeah but they are getting a hang of it." Dan said.

"That's right, lets get them something to eat and give em to Nurse Joy for a check up."

"Good idea!"

* * *

"The third round of the tournament will now begin! The first round will be a one on one battle! First from Kanto we have Leaf! and from Sinnoh we have Kairi Angel!

"Trainers choose you're pokemon!"

"Gem I choose you!" Kairi shouted throwing a pokeball after a flash a Ampharos appeared.

"Bisharp Lets go!" Leaf called out.

"Begin!"

"Bisharp Dark Pulse!" Leaf ordered.

"Use Thunderbolt to counter it Gem!"

Bisharp unleashed an orb of dark purple black energy and laucnhed at the foe which converted into a vortex of dark energy.

Ampharos unleashed a powerful electric boltwhich hit the attack canceling them out.

"Bisharp Metal Claw!" Bisharp used its sharp blade like hands and charged at the electric type.

"Counter it! Brick Break!" Ampharos charged at the pokemon with its glowing fists, both pokemon hit each other with their fists/claws and began to clas back to back hitting blocking.

"Use Psycho cut Bisharp!" The blade pokemon unleashed a powerful wave of psychic energy which hit the sheep hard causing it to propel back.

"Hang in there Gem!" Kairi encouraged her pokemon.

"Flash Cannon!" Leaf ordered as Bicharp unleashed a burst of silverish white energy towards the sheep.

"Gem use Power Gem!" Ampharos released a powerful burst of multicolors from the gem on its forehead which met the burst of silver energy causing a small explosion.

"Shadow Claw Bisharp!"

"Break Break counter it again!"

Bisharp charged at the sheep with its purple glowing blade as the electric type charged back with its glowing fist both of the pokemon began to exchange blows once again.

"Stone Edge! Let's go!" Leaf commanded as Bisharp unleashed a series of hard rocks towards the electric type.

"Trap it now!" Leaf ordered as the sheep was surrounded by the rocks trapped in between.

"Gem try to get out!" Kairi shouted to its pokemon who tried to move but couldn't.

"Rock Tomb!" Leaf commanded.

Huge rocks and boulders came out of the ground as they buried the electric sheep, Ampharos was buried under the rock.

"Game over." Leaf said smirking.

"Not quite yet!" Kairi replied grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"Gem Thunder!"

Leaf's eyes widened at the command.

A huge amount of electricity unleashed from under the rocks it was so much that it ascended to the sky, the rocks and boulders flew into different directions, some of the boulders were shattered into dust.

* * *

"No freaking way." May said dumbfounded in the crowd.

"Way, that's not a normal Ampharos, it's level is amazing." Misty said.

"Its so strong, almost as strong as Ash's Pikachu, or Dan's Mareep." Dawn said.

"That's right, this won't be easy for Leaf that's for sure, Kiari is a well known and famous trainer she has great achievements." Diana said.

"Well Leaf has to think of something or she's a goner." May said.

* * *

"That's a mighty Thunder." Dan said.

"Yeah it's really well raised, best of its kind." Red said.

"Leaf has to think, and make it quick or she'll lose." Ash said.

* * *

"Bisharp IRON HEAD!" Leaf exclaimed. The Blade pokemon was surrounded by a silver aura as it charged at the sheep with extreme speed.

"Stop it in its tracks." Kairi ordered as everyone it the crowd gasped and Leaf's eyes widened.

Ampharos used it arms and stopped the powerful steel type move right in its tracks.

"Fire Punch Gem!"

_'Oh no have to do something!'_Leaf thought_._

"Hyper Beam!" Leaf ordered in an act of desperation

Bisharp unleashed a powerful burst or orange energy which hit the Electric type hard at close range and it was propelled backwards falling to the ground.

"Get back to your feet Gem!" Kairi shouted.

The Electric type returned to it feet as its body was filled with bruises.

* * *

"What is that Ampharos made of?" Ash said.

"Its incredible." Red commented.

* * *

"Is there even an end to its strength?" Dawn asked.

"Kairi is an exceptional trainer, the individual tournament will be sensational." Misty said.

"Thats right." May commented.

"Bisharp Dark Pulse!" Bisharp unleashed a vortex of dark energy towards the sheep.

"Dodge it!" Ampharos dodged the attack with tremendous speed.

"Flash Cannon!" Bisharp unleashed a burst of white energy towards the sheep.

"Focus Blast!" Ampharos unleashed a sphere of blue energy which hit the burst of energy causing a mini explosion.

"Time to end it Bisharp Guillotine!" Leaf ordered.

Bisharps blades began to glow blue as it charged towards the electric type.

* * *

"Guillotine is a one hit knock out move, if it hits Ampharos, Leaf is going to win." Diana said.

"Go Leaf!" Dawn squealed.

"It won't be that easy Dawn, Kairi is not an amateur." May said.

"Exactly, she will definitely have a counter."

* * *

"Wait for it." Kairi muttered to her self.

The blade pokemon charged at the sheep with its glowing blue blades when it was inches away, Kairi ordered.

"Jump and dodge it Gem!" Kairi ordered as the sheep pokemon jumped and dodged the attack.

"Focus Blast!" Ampharos unleashed an orb of blue energy while it was in the air which hit the Blade pokemon hard.

"Fire Punch end it!" Ampharos hit the steel type with its flaming fist which caused it to faint the very second.

"Bisharp can not continue, the winner of this round is Sinnoh!"

"Bisharp return you were incredible." Leaf said having a smile on her face returning the pokemon.

"Gem return thank you. You rocked!" Kairi said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Good battle Leaf I had an amazing time." Kairi said smiling.

"Thank you Kairi that was one of the best battles I've ever had!" Leaf said forwarding her hand for a shake which the sinnoh trainer returned.

"It was my honour I hope to face you again." She said smiling.

"You will surely." Leaf said smirking.

"The next will be a triple battle, each trainer will use one pokemon! From Sinnoh we have Tobias, Eclipse and Chase! And from Kanto we have Red, Ash and Dan!."

"Each trainer will choose one pokemon, when all three pokemon from one of the teams are unable to battle the other team will be declared as the winner, trainers choose you're pokemon!"

"Charizard I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Sceptile you're up!" Dan exclaimed releasing a pokeball.

"Dragonite I need you!" Red declared throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Darkrai please come on out." Tobias said calmly throwing a pokeball into the air.

"Latios." Eclipse said calmly throwing a pokeball into the air.

"Garchomp! Time to battle!" Chase said throwing a pokeball in the air.

* * *

"This is going to be epic." May said.

"I know right, its going to be an amazing match!" Dawn said.

"Do you think they can win?" Misty said.

"We have to see to find out, if anyone can beat legendaries it has to be these three." Diana said.

The others nodded.

* * *

"Begin!"

"Darkrai Dark Pulse on Sceptile." Tobias ordered calmly.

"Garchomp Dragon Pulse on Dragontie!" Chase ordered.

"Latios use Psybeam on Charizard." Eclipse ordered.

"Sceptile counter it with Energy Ball!"

"Dragonite use your own Dragon Rage to counter it!"

"Flame Thrower Counter it Charizard!"

Darkrai unleashed a sphere of dark energy which turned into a vortex of energy and charged at the gecko, which it countered by releasing an orb of green energy which charged and collided with the vortex of energy to which a tiny explosion occurred.

The evolution of Gible unleashed a blue sphere of energy which turned into a vortex of energy to which the other mighty dragon countered by releasing the same attack both vortexes made contact and cancelled each other.

The Eon pokemon unleashed a psychic beam of energy to which the fire type unleashed a powerful burst of flames to counter it out.

"Darkrai use Dark Void on Charizard."

"Don't let that hit you Charizard use Flame Thrower!" Ash exclaimed as the fire type unleashed a burst of flames to counter the pitch black vortex of energy.

"Energy Ball on Garchomp!" Dan ordered as Sceptile unleashed a sphere of green energy and it charged towards the dragon.

"Fly and dodge it!" Chase ordered as the pokemon flew out of the way.

"Dragonite in the air Lets go!" Red ordered its pokemon as it flew upwards following the evolution of Gible.

"Latios Luster Purge on Charizard!"

"Charizard use Inferno to counter it!"

The eon pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of energy that charged forwards towards the fire type to which the fire type countered by unleashes a powerful burst of fire.

"Garchomp Brick Break!"

"Counter with your own Dragonite!"

Both pokemon began to exchange blows while they were in the sky punch after punch.

"Garchomp Dragon Breath!" Garchomp unleashed a wave of energy from its mouth.

"Counter it Dragon Rage!" Dragonite unleashed an orb of orange red energy which pushed back the wave of energy and hit the dragon pokemon hard.

"Sceptile use Leaf Storm!" Dan ordered as Sceptile unleashed a storm of sharp leaves towards the Dark pokemon.

"Dodge it Darkrai!" Darkrai dodged the attack with great ease.

"Ice Beam Darkrai." Tobias ordered calmly as Darkrai unleashed a beam of blue energy from its hands which headed towards the Grass type.

"Dodge it! Charge then Brick Break!" Dan ordered as Sceptile dodged the attack then moved with rapid speed and hit the dark type with its glowing fists which caused the pokemon to moan in pain.

* * *

"That was great! They're starting to land hits on em!" Dawn cheered.

"But it's far from over Dawn." May said.

* * *

"Charizard lets go Charge!" Ash ordered as the fire type charged forward flying in the air towards the Eon pokemon.

"Luster Purge Latios!" Eclipse ordered as the pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of light from its mouth which headed towards the fire type.

"Dodge it Charizard then use Dragon Pulse!" Ash exclaimed.

Charizard dodged the Fire type attack with great ease then releasing a vortex of blue energy from its claws which hit the Eon pokemon hard.

"Garchomp use Hyper Beam on Charizard!"

"Charizard Overheat! To counter it!"

Garchomp unleashed a burst of orange energy from its mouth to which the fire type countered by unleashed a powerful Vortex of fire which collided causing a mini explosion.

"Now Ice Beam on Garchomp while its distracted Dragonite!" Dragonite unleashed a beam of ice which hit the evolution of Gible hard and caused it to fall down in pain.

"Dark Void on Dragonite!" Tobias ordered as Darkrai unleashed a vortex of pitch black energy out of no where which hit the pokemon and caused it to sleep.

"Luster Purge!" In a blink of and eye Latios unleashed a burst of white enrgy which hit the sleeping Dragonite and caused it to faint instantly.

"Dragonite cannot continue, Team Kanto is left with two pokemon!"

"Dragonite return you were exceptional." Red said returning his pokemon to its ball.

* * *

"Uh, this looks bad." May said.

"Yeah it took two legendaries to knock out his Dragonite." Misty said.

"But now Ash and Dan are at a disadvantage!" Dawn said.

"This is not easy."

* * *

"Its up to you two I know you can do it." Red said.

They smirked and nodded.

"Alright no more games!" Ash said.

"Let us show you are real strength!" Dan said.

"Charizard use Dragon Rage on Garchomp!" Ash exclaimed as the orange tyrant unleashed a vortex of blue energy towards the Pseudo legendary.

"Use Psywave and protect it!" Eclipse ordered.

Latios unleashed a psychic wave which collided with the attack cancelling it out.

Dan smirked.

"Leaf Storm on Garchomp quick!" Dan ordered while Latios was busy with Charizard. A storm of razor sharp leaves hit Garchomp hard causing in to yell in pain.

"Brick Break Finish it!" Sceptile used its glowing fists and hit the mighty dragon knocking it out.

"Garchomp cannot continue, both teams have two pokemon left!"

"Darkrai Dark Pulse on Charizard!"

"Flamethrower counter it!" The vortex of dark energy collided with the burst of flames resulting in an explosion.

"Lustur Purge!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Dan ordered.

Both the burst of light and the blue vortex of energy met causing an explosion.

"Latios use Psychic!" Eclipse ordered.

Latios used its Psychic powers and froze both Charizard and Sceptile.

"Charizard try to get out of this!"

"You too Sceptile!" Both pokemon tried to move but Latios restricted them .

"Latios Luster Purge!"

"Darkrai Hyper Beam!" Both Ash and Dan's eyes widened as both pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of light and a massive burst of orange energy which charged together and hit both the pokemon hard causing them to fly back and hit the wall which was completely shattered due to the impact.

"Cmon Sceptile get back to your feet I know you can I believe in you!" Dan shouted to its pokemon.

"Charizard come on I know you can do it!" Ash exclaimed but both the pokemon didn't move.

"Both Charizard and Sceptile are unable to…" The Official was about to announce but he was interfered as he and all the crowd saw both the pokemon slowly getting to their feet but their bodies were full of bruises.

"Sceptile Come on you can do it!"

"Charizard get up!"

"Sceptile/ Charizard." Ash and Dan said together.

"Remember what we taught you yesterday! You can do it!" both of them shouted.

Even before their sentence got finished Sceptile's body was surrounded by a green aura and Charizards body was surrounded by a red aura the flame on its tail grew.

"Over grow and Blaze." Tobias said.

"Lets go Charizard!/ Sceptile!"

Both the green aura and the red aura that surrounded their body began to increase as it appeared more powerful, Charizard's eyes began to glow red as the flame on tail grew ten fold, Sceptile's eyes began to glow green, both of the auras began to increase more as the started rising ans now they were shooting into the skies. The whole crowd and every trainer there was silent and in dis belief.

"That's no ordinary blaze or Over grow." Chase said as he saw the aura reaching the clouds.

* * *

"What the heck is that!?" Dawn and Misty said.

"It's the power of _Aura." _May and Diana said.

* * *

"Time to end this!" Ash and Dan said together.

"Sceptile! Energy Ball! On Darkrai!"

"Overheat on Latios!"

"Dark Pulse counter it!"

"Luster Purge counter!"

Sceptile unleashed an orb of green energy but this sphere was atleast twenty time large as a regular energy ball at least the size of a huge boulder the massive sphere pushed the vortex of dark energy back hitting the Dark type hard.

Similarly Charizard unleashed a huge vortex of fire from its mouth which was at least 15 times greater then any normal over heat the attack pushed back the burst of light and hit the Eon pokemon hard.

"Time to end this!" Ash and Dan shouted.

"Its not over yet we're not holding back!" both Tobias and Eclipse shouted.

"Sceptile/ Charizard!"

"Darkrai!/ Latios!"

"Giga Impact!/ Flare Blitz!"

"Giga Impact!/ Zen head butt!"

Sceptile and Charizard were surrounded by a huge pink and golden aura and the later by a powerful blue flame, where as Darkrai was surrounded by a large pink and golden aura and the eon pokemon was surrounded by a blue aura all four pokemon charged at each other at rapid pace and collided causing a tremendous explosion of multicolors which reached the skies!

Smoke erupted from the scene everyone starred at the battle at the outcome of the battle, when the smoke cleared everyone could see a black colored dark type pokemon and a large blue pokemon lying on the ground unconscious as a green lizard and an orange tyrant stood barely on their feet.

"Both Latios and Darkrai cannot continue this round goes to Kanto!"

* * *

"They did it they won!" May and Dawn shouted in joy.

"Yeah but there's a battle left anything can happen." Misty said.

"Precisely, there's still the double battle, don't celebrate just yet mates." Diana said.

* * *

"Latios you deserve a good rest." Eclipse said returning its pokemon to its ball.

"Darkrai my friend you were sensational, please take a good rest." Tobias said.

"Charizard return buddy you were amazing!"

"Sceptile awesomeness return."

"Dan and Ash." Tobias said as the two teens looked towards him.

"That was a tremendous battle, but I assure you next time it won't be that easy."

"Thank you for the wonderful battle Tobias but we'll see next time." Ash said.

Eclipse didn't say a word and left with his fellow comrades.

* * *

"The next is a double battle, from Kanto we have Amber and Amanda and from Sinnoh we have Nuaren and Lucas!

"Choose you're pokemon!"

"Arcanine I choose you!" Nauren shouted.

"Magmortar Let's go!" Lucas shouted releasing his pokemon.

"Umbreon I choose you!" Amber released her pokeball as an Umbreon appeared.

"Raichu!" Amanda shouted throwing a pokeball in the air.

"BEGIN!"

"Raichu Thunderbolt on Arcanine!"

"Luna Dark Pulse on Magmortar!"

"Flame Thrower!" Both Sinnoh trainers shouted.

The powerful electric attack and the vortex of dark energy were countered by a powerful burst of flames causing a mini explosion.

"Over Heat on Raichu." Lucas ordered as his pokemon released

"Rock Smash on Umbreon!" Nauren ordered.

Magmortar released a powerful vortex of fire towards the electric type.

"Electro Ball!" The evolution of Pikachu released a Sphere or electrical energy which hit the vortex of fire causing a tiny bit explosion.

"Umbreon jump!" Just before the super effective attack was about to make contact, Umbreon jumped.

"Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon released a sphere of purple energy which hit the legendary fire pokemon hard making it shout in pain.

"Raichu use Thunder Punch on Arcanine!" In a blink of an eye Raichu hit the fire type with its powerful electric fist.

"Arcaaa!" It shouted in pain as it was hit with the attack.

"Dynamic Punch!" Lucas ordered as Magmortar crossed the field and hit the dark type hard with the super effective attack.

"Umbree!" It winced it pain.

"Raichu Thunder on Magmortar!" Riachu released a powerful amount of electricity from its body hitting the Magma pokemon hard.

"Arcanine Flame Thrower on Raichu!"

"Umbreon Dark Pulse protect it!" Umbreon released a vortex of dark energy which hit the burst of flame.

"Fire Blast on Umbreon!" Lucas ordered as Magmortar released a blast of fire hitting the pokemon hard and it flew backwards due to the impact.

"Hang in there Umbreon!"

Umbreon slowly made it back to its feet.

"Umbreon Iron tail on Arcanine lets go!" Amber ordered as the dark type pokemon charged at the fire type with its glowing tail.

"Wait for it!" Nauran ordered.

"Raichu lets go Hyper Beam!"

"Over Heat full power Magmortar!

Raichu released a burst of orange energy from its mouth which charged at the Magma pokemon who released a vortex of red hot flames.

Umbreon charged its tail towards its opponent when it was inches away.

"Close Combat Arcanine!" Nauran ordered.

"Umbreon Stop it with Psychic!"

As Arcanine charged at the dark type it was stopped in its tracks with the psychic power.

"Use Hyper Beam!."

Umbreon released a burst of orange energy which hit the fire type hard causing it to fly backwards and hit the wall falling unconscious.

Both the Hyper Beam and Over Heat collided.

"Push it back!" Lucas ordered.

The vortex of fire began to push back the Hyper Beam, it proved to much powerful and hit the electric type hard.

"End it Fire Punch!" Magmortar hit Raichu with its flaming fist causing it to faint instantly.

"Both Arcanine and Raichu cannot continue each team has one pokemon left!"

"Magmortar Flame Thrower!"

"Dark Pulse counter it!"

Magmortar released the burst of flames from its mouth to which the dark vortex of energy collided causing a tiny explosion.

"Incinerate!"

Magmortar released a burst of fire.

"Jump! Shadow Ball!" Umbreon jumped and dodged the attack creating a sphere of purple energy hitting its foe causing the magma pokemon to wince in pain.

"Time to end this, Umbreon Giga Impact!" Its trainer ordered.

Umbreon was surrounded by a pink and golden aura as it charged towards the Magma pokemon.

"Flare Blitz!"

Magmortar's body was surrounded by a red hot fire as it charged towards the pink and golden spiral charging towards it , both attacks met it mid air causing quite an explosion and smoke erupted from the scene.

When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were barely standing on their feet, their bodes full of bruises.

"Dynamic Punch end it, Umbreon can't move!" Lucas ordered as Magmortar charged at the Dark type hitting it hard with its fist causing the pokemon to fly backwards and land on the ground with dark spirals replacing its eyes.

"Umbreon cannot continue, this round and the match goes to Sinnoh!" The official declared.

Most of the crowd cheered and shouted but some of the people were silent.

"Umbreon return, you were incredible." Amber said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Magmortar really well done return buddy." Lucas said returning the pokemon to its ball.

* * *

"Noo they lost!" Dawn said sadly.

"Yes they did unfortunately but they gave it their all." Misty said.

"Yeah, especially Ash, Red and Dan, they were amazing!" May said.

"Yeah they did lose but they gave it their all, you can say they lost the match but won the battle." Diana said.

* * *

"Good battle Amber." Lucas said nicely.

"Thanks, I had fun, I hope we can face each other again."

"Like wise." Lucas said going back to his team.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter I hope you guys liked it, please leave your comments in the reviews and no more OCs , they're officially closed!**

**Next Time Ash and Dan have to do a special task for Riley, keep reading !**

**And once again A BIG THANK YOU to by beta reader PrincessAnime08.**


	8. Arrival of New Rivals!

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with 8th chapter of the story. Here it is enjoy! **

**Read, Review and Favourite!**

* * *

"Well it's a shame that we lost." Leaf said frowning.

"Yeah, but we gave it our all, in the end that's what counts right!" Ash said.

"Exactly, and besides guys, you'll do great in the one on one rounds!" Dawn said.

"Though one thing came good out of it, we defeated two legendary pokemon." Dan told.

"Yeah, but it has got me wondering, how many legendary pokemon does Tobias and Eclipse have?" Misty said.

"Well Tobias has more then one, as we saw his Latios too, no idea about Eclipse." May said

"Guys are we just gonna sit here and talk or get something to eat?" Diana said annoyed clearly hungry.

"Yeah I'm hungry too!" Ash said.

_**Ring Ring!**_, Dan's phone began ringing.

"Uh guys, excuse me a minute, order something for me Dia." Diana nodded as Dan walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey." Dan said.

"Hello Dan, I've got a task for you."

"What is it Riley?"

"There's a file that I gave Nurse Joy, you have to take the file and take it to Professor Emily, she has to study it."

"What's in that file?"

"You can see when you get it, you have to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Okay, so do I go alone?"

"No you can go with you're friends most of them know about you and Ash, and the PSI."

"Okay so we'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Good, you can get a train from Ahlore City to Sea bank Town, where you can walk, it'll take a few hours not long."

"Alright we'll leave soon, any updates on Cerebro?"

"Yeah a few, we have Lance and Cynthia here too, along with Alder, Steven, and many other gym leaders, we're sending field agents too, to investigate."

"Thinks are progressing, good, we'll go to Rose Petal tomorrow thanks chief."

"You take good care of you and those who're around you Dan. bad things are coming our way."

"I know thanks, good bye Riley."

"Bye."

Dan made his way back to the Restaurant towards the table where he and his friends sat.

"I ordered a grilled chicken cheese burger for you." Diana said.

"Thanks Dia." Dan said smiling.

"So who was it?" Ash asked clearly knowing it was PSI.

"Well guys we have to go to Professor Emily's lab tomorrow." Dan said.

"Why? Her lab is far its in Rose Petal Town." Misty said.

"That's right and PSI orders Mist." Dan said to which Misty and the others nodded.

"PSI?" Leaf asked.

"Yes." May said.

"Umm what is PSI?" Leaf asked innocently as everyone on the table fell down anime style.

"Uh Leaf, you don't know what PSI is?" Dawn asked sweat dropping.

"Umm no." She said as everyone sweat dropped.

"PSI stands for the Pokemon Secret Intelligence, which is a global intelligence agency that stops crime and mayhem." May said.

"Furthermore it only stops crimes at global level or which are threatening globally, not small crimes like thievery and others, that's the police's job." Diana said.

"This agency is run by the most strong trainers in the world, to be recruited in one is a big honor as you have to pass a very difficult test to do so." Dawn said.

"There are two leaders of the organization which are the Pyramid King Brandon and Riley."

"So how do you guys know?"

"Well everyone does know about it but doesn't know the members we know because we're in it." Dan said.

"How are you guys in it?" She asked.

"Long story Leaf some other time?" May said.

"Sure, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow after breakfast, we'll take a train to River Bank Town then from there we walk to Rose Petal." Dan said as everyone nodded.

"So what do we do in the mean time?" Misty asked.

"SHOPPING!" Dawn shouted.

"NOOOOOO!" Ash groaned as Dan sweat dropped.

"Good idea Dawn, LET'S GO!" Leaf said excitedly.

"Well since we have nothing better to do." Misty said.

"Yay shopping!" May said pulling Ash from the hand.

"DAN save me PLEASE!" Ash said as Dan and Diana sweat dropped.

"Man up you coward." Misty said to him.

"Uhh lets go." Diana said.

"Uh yeah." Dan said sweat dropping.

* * *

"Oh look another shop look at the skirts!" Dan shouted excitedly.

"Please no more." Ash said as he was carrying for bags in one hand and three in then other.

"Uh Dawn I think we should stop we have done enough shopping for one day." May said sweat dropping.

"Yeah Dawn its enough." Diana said looking at Dan who was carrying eight bags 4 in one hand and 4 in the other.

"But I've a lot of things to get." Dawn said making a frown.

"Me too!" Leaf said.

"Well we can shop again later?" Misty said.

"Precisely." Dan said sweat dropping.

"Okay guys as you wish." Dawn said making a frown.

"Thank you! LORD!" Ash shouted.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Coffee guys? I'm buying." Dan said.

"Sure!" Everyone said.

* * *

The electric train arrived in the station in about 45 minutes, the teens got of the train, making their way out of the platform towards the exist, as they came outside they saw a large amount of water flowing the current wasn't very strong, the water was peaceful as a group of Azumarill were swimming, on the right was a town with a few hundred houses.

"So this is River Bank Town." Ash said.

"Yup, we have to walk through the forest, towards Rose Petal Town." Dan told.

"How much time will the walk take?" Leaf.

"Well according to schedule just a few hours, if we don't get lost that is." Diana said looking into the poke gear.

"Okay then we should get the show on the road!" May cheered as the group of teens made its way out of the small.

"Will the forest have bug pokemon?" Misty asked scared as the others sweat dropped.

"Yes Misty its home to many bug type pokemon, big big bugs Mist." Ash said teasing the red head.

"NO NO BUGS!" Misty began to run back towards the train station when Dawn caught her.

"Chill out Misty even if there are bug pokemon, don't be scared you have you're pokemon and us along." Dawn said.

"Yeah."

"Moving on." Dan said with a sweat drop.

* * *

"Well guys we're finally out of the forest!" May said.

"And there's Rose Petal Town!" Leaf said.

"Finally thank God we got out of that forest!." Misty said as the others sweat dropped.

"Well this is a big town, its just like Pallet!" Ash said.

"Yeah it resembles Pallet Town a lot!" Leaf said.

"Is that a carnival?" Dawn asked looking down the hill towards the town.

"I wanna go there!" May said delighted.

"But May we have work to do." Diana said.

"Okay guys look, I have an idea, you guys visit the carnival, it says in the poke gear it takes place once a year it has some awesome stuff which you can't find any where in the world, me and Ash will go to the lab, you can meet us there in an hour?" Dan proposed.

"Mm that's okay but it won't be the same without you guys." Diana said disappointed.

"Yeah it wont be the same!" May said looking at Ash.

"Its okay guys, we have work to do right you carry on, you guys can have fun without us too!" Ash said.

"Precisely." Dan said.

"Well okay, bye then guys take care!" Diana said.

"Bye!" Everyone said and left.

* * *

About and hour later the group of five girls were walking through the town looking for the pokemon lab.

"Where is that lab?!" Misty said annoyed.

"Ask Diana she's the one who has the poke gear." May said annoyed at Misty,

"My poke gear's battery is dead and Dan took the other one."

"Why don't you guys call Ash or Dan and ask the way?" Leaf suggested.

"Oh that's a good idea." Dawn said.

"Yeah Leaf that's a wonderful idea!" May said.

"How could we forget that?" Diana said as the others sweat dropped.

Diana brought out her cell phone and called the brown headed trainer.

"Mm right okay, Thanks Dan!" Diana said smiling as she hanged up.

"Well?" Misty asked impatiently.

"We have to go left, a large area with trees and a clearing will appear the lab is couple of minutes from here." Diana told as the others nodded and began following the brunette.

In a few minutes they arrived at a big clearing where there were trees and flowers every where.

"Well its just a few minutes from here we just have..." But Diana was interrupted by a stranger coming out of the trees towards the trio he was running towards them and saying something.

"Ohh Mistress! Queen of Water!" The lad said.

The trio saw that it was a boy around their age, he had curly black hair and was wearing a black pants, and white tea shirt and a gray sleeveless hood over

it.

"Ohh Mistress..." The boy said running towards them but as we was running he slipped over an eaten banana which lying on the ground he flew and fell in the valley of heaven i.e breasts of a certain Hoenn coordinator completely, the lad unaware of what had happened.

"Oh so soft." The boy said clearly delusional and not knowing where he was at all.

May's whole body was surrounded by an orange aura of rage.(Like in the anime.)

"You Prick!" May shouted punching the teen right in the gut forcefully causing him to fly backwards face first in the ground and fainting completely unaware of what happened

Leaf, Diana, Dawn, and Misty could only sweat drop at an enraged May.

"Who the hell is this guy!" May said clearly angry her face still red.

"We're still as clueless as you May." Dawn said sweat dropping as what had happened.

"Seriously who in the world is this guy?" Misty said as all the girls were standing around the body of the unconscious boy.

The girls were once again disturbed by foot steps this time it was two people.

First was a girl around there age, she was a brunette her hair were wavy and in a big pony tail, she wore a white cap with a red pokeball symbol on it as two waves of hair fell down below her shoulders. She had big beautiful blue eyes, she was wearing a white sleeveless top falling until after her waist and a black vest over it, she was wearing tight jeans shorts on her beautifully shaped legs which were well developed along with her curves. She wore black and red boots.

The other was a boy around the same age as them 16 maybe, he had spiky brunette hair, as he wore a red cap with a black pokeball symbol on it, he a blue colored jacket which was zipped but it partly revealed the black shirt he wore under it, he was wearing black jeans and red and black high top sneakers.

"Oh no Malcolm what did you do now!" the girl said as she came towards the group of girls seeing the boy unconscious.

"What did he do? I'LL TELL U WHAT HE DID!" May said angry surrounded by the aura of rage once more.

"Okay okay calm down girl!" Leaf said as she and Diana held her by the arm.

"Calm down hot head." Misty said.

"Looks like he got himself in to some trouble again." They boy said sighing.

"I'm really really sorry for what he did, he's a dumb Idiot!" The girl said.

"Yeah please we apologize, it isn't his fault he's this clumsy." The guy said with a sweat drop.

"It's alright." May said returning to normal to which the other girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm Hilda." The girl said.

"I'm Hilbert." The boy said nicely.

"Nice to meet you guys I'm.." Dawn as speaking but she was cut off.

"You're Dawn Berlitz! The famous coordinator from Sinnoh!" Hilda said.

"And you're the Angel of Kanto Diana, You're the Princess of Hoenn!" Hilbert said.

"You're Misty! The Flower of Cerulean!" Hilda said.

"So you guys know us?" Diana said with a sweat drop.

"Of course everyone does." Hilbert told.

"Well this guy whose unconscious, he's a big fan of you Misty he was running towards you when he saw you here." Hilda said chuckling.

"That explains the Queen of Water." May said with a sweat drop as Misty and the other girls sweat dropped.

"So where are you guys from?"

"We're fro.." But Hilda was cut of by Misty.

"Unova you're from Unova! You're Hilbert the guy who won the league on his first attempt!" Misty said.

"Oh yeah that's me." Hilbert said chuckling to himself.

"First attempt that's pretty amazing!" Dawn said.

"Yeah he won defeating me." Hilda said slightly annoyed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Diana asked.

"Well we're here to find Professor Emily Woods' lab." Hilda told.

"And to compete in the World Championships." Hilbert added.

"Wow, actually we have to friends who are participating in the tournament as well." Misty said.

"Oh really? are they good?" Hilda asked.

"Haha they're better then good." May told.

"There at the lab right now, why don't we head there together, you guys can meet them." Diana suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Lets go!" Hilda cheered.

Hilbert tapped the brunette from Unova on the shoulder.

"We're forgetting Malcolm." The boy said.

"Oh yes!" She said with a sweat drop. "You better carry him Hilbert."

"Not gonna happen."

"But, Emboar lets go!" He said releasing a pokeball in the air after a flash a fire type appeared.

"Would you carry him please?" They boy asked.

The pokemon sweat dropped and nodded as he put the curly haired boy on his shoulder.

"Lets go then." Diana said sweat dropping as the group began to move.

* * *

"Well this is really intriguing, pokemon being controlled through hypnosis."

"But how can that be so Professor?" A raven haired boy asked.

"Exactly, even the Psychic and Dark types are being controlled." A brown haired boy said.

"That I don't know boys."

"But I'll look more into it."

"Not to rush things Professor, but we really need you to hurry on this, its of the greatest importance." Dan said.

"Yes I know Dan, don't you worry."

_RING RING!,_The bell rang.

"Excuse me let me get that." The professor said to the boys.

"So Ash, what now? things are definitely not looking good."

"I have no idea." Ash said.

"Things are progressing for the worse instead of the better."

"Maree reep maa(Can this hypnosis effect us too?)"

"Chuu pika chu pikachu!(I don't think, maybe aura protects it, right guys?") Pikachu asked Ash and Dan.

"I don't really know Pikachu and Mareep but I don't think hypnosis effects aura as the shield protects from any sort of mind control." Ash said.

"Yes, but our first priority should be to train are pokemon in aura as much as we can, and even teach aura usage to the girls, they may not be as strong as us but alt east that they can defend their pokemon and themselves." Dan said.

The three nodded.

* * *

As the door to the lab opened as the group of teens standing in front of the door saw a young women who was in her mid twenties, she had jet black hair which were straight falling down till her hips, she was wearing a purple coloured corset type shirt on her broad breasts and a blue mini skirt beneath her which was tight on her exotically shaped legs, she had big beautiful hazel coloured eyes, she was a real beauty, she had lush pink lips and was wearing a lab coat.

"Professor Emily Woods?" Diana asked looking at the tall woman who was around 5 feet 7.

"Yes that's me." The woman replied.

"Uh we're looking for our friends."

"Oh yes they're inside please come in." The professor said welcoming the teens inside the lab.

As the teens walked in they saw Ash and Dan conversing with one another while Pikachu and Mareep were busy talking to each other as well.

The two boys' attention went to the teens.

"Hey you guys made it." Ash said.

"Looks like it." May said smiling.

"Ash!" A brunette boy wearing a cap on his head said.

"Hilbert, Hilda! What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to compete of course!" The girl from Unova said excitedly.

"You guys know each other?" Dawn asked.

"Of course, we met Ash back in Unova quite a while ago."

"Haha yeah." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

"And you're Dan Abraham!" Hilda said.

"I'm Hilda! Its nice to meet you Dan." The girl said nicely.

"Nice to meet you to Hilda." The boy replied politely.

"Hey I'm Hilbert." The boy said forwarding his hand for a shake.

"Nice to meet you too mate."

"I've seen you battle, I'm looking forward to battling you Dan."

"Well then I hope we can battle." Dan said as the two let go of the hand shake.

"You must be Mareep! Dan's famous pokemon!" Hilda said petting the sheep.

"Ree ma ree(Yeah that's me)" Mareep said.

"Pikachu! How are you!" Hilda said petting the pokemon behind its ear.

"Pii pikka!(Ohh that's the stuff)" Pikachu said cooing.

Everyone chuckled at Pikachu.

"Uhh what's up with that?" asked pointing towards Emboar and the unconscious teen.

"Malcolm uh long story." Hilbert replied with a sweat drop to which Ash nodded.

"Kids, would you like to see the Solaris Starters?" The professor asked.

"YES!" all of them said.

Many pokeballs were on a counter the professor picked up three and pushed the buttons flashes appeared as the teens attention was on the figures appearing before.

Firstly a small cub appeared, it was orange colored and had red flame pattern on its belly, its tail had a small flame.

"Cuffire!" It said.

The second pokemon to appear was a little platypus its head was of light blue color like the sky and had sapphire eyes from its torso to the lower part of its body was dark blue, having a duck bill of black colour and black tail.

"Platiqua!"

The third was a little green colored calf, it had a dark green leaf for a tail its had dark green leaves on his neck its body was of light green colored having sea green horns,

"Grassalf!" It cheered.

The teens took out their pokedexes.

_Cufire, the Fire cub pokemon, this pokemon, it is found in caves and other mountainous areas, although small its fire can pack a punch. It stores heat in its body unleashing mighty flames_

_Platiqua, the Platypus pokemon, this is known to swim at a tremendous speed, though it has a small body._

_Grassalf, the Grass calf pokemon, this pokemon has sharp horns which can cause much damage to others, it absorbs sunlight to produce photosynthesis._

"These are really cute!" Dawn squealed.

"Yeah, they're adorable!" Diana said.

"Are any starting trainers coming Professor?" Dan asked.

"Not at the moment Dan, the season isn't here yet and besides, this time the first Solaris League will take place and the Solaris grand festival as well but it'll be after the world championships, before Solaris didn't have any regional championships, though home to many varieties of pokemon the starting trainers went to other regions to start their journeys." She told.

"Oh I see, that sounds logical, but why didn't it have its own league? I mean the stadiums are incredible."

"Well there was no association of the league here, nor of the Ribbon Cup, now both are here, they're still appointing gym leaders and elite four." She told.

"Sounds cool, maybe after these championships we can compete in the Solaris League." Ash said.

"And us in the Grand Festival! Dawn said.

"So what kind of elite four are they looking for?" Misty asked.

"We don't really know only the league knows Misty."

"It is so adorable!" May said trying to pick up the grass calf pokemon who was teasing the platypus by hitting it with its horns.

"Platyyy!" It shouted as it released torrent of water from its mouth, but the grass type jumped and it hit the Hoenn coordinator who was about to pick it up. The grass type took out its tongue in an attempt to annoy the water type which worked.

"Ohh great my hair." May said making a face.

Grassalf began running around the lab followed by the platypus seeking revenge.

"Plaaaty!" the pokemon shouted releasing a water gun which the grass typed dodged.

"Ohh great they're at it again, Stop it you two!" The professor shouted.

"Kids can you please help get them in their ball?" she asked to which the teens nodded.

As Leaf began running around trying to catch the grass type and May and Dawn chasing the water type.

"Plattyy!" it shouted releasing another water gun which hit the unconscious the unconscious teen on Emboar's back.

"Unhh where am I?" Malcolm said as he got of the fire type.

"Roaar." The fire type sweat dropped.

"Emboar help em out!" Hilbert told the pokemon who nodded.

"Pikachu you too."

"You too Mareep."

As soon as Malcolm was on his feet he spotted the Cerulean Gym leader and rushed towards her.

"Ohh Queen of Water!" He said running towards her as Misty, Hilda and Diana saw him running.

"Stop!" Hilda said as she saw the wet floor due to the water gun but the curly haired boy didn't stop, he lost his balance running and fell landing in the valley of heaven again, this time Diana's.

"So soft so comfy." The teen said who was mostly unconscious his head in her large breasts, Misty and Hilda to sweat drop.

An aura of red hot flames surrounded the coordinator from Kanto her body in a blaze.

"YOU FREAKING DICK!" the coordinator shouted hitting the boy hard in the gut causing him to fly backwards and hit the table fainting once again.

"Gotcha!" Dawn cheered blocking the way of the calf.

"You're mine!" May shouted as she blocked the way of the platypus, Both pokemon were about to escape from the other side that too was blocked by Mareep and Pikachu respectively.

"Platiqua, Grassalf return now." The professor said returning the pokemon to their balls.

"Ahh glad that's over, thanks kids."

"No problem professor." May and Dawn said together.

"Cufire you return too." The professor said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Asshole." Diana said still red with anger.

"Where the heck did you guys pick him from!?" she growled.

"Okay okay relax! Lets just calm down!" Misty said trying to calm the girl.

Ash and Dan who were busy helping catch the starters caught the attention of a red and raged Diana.

"What happened why are you so angry?" Dan asked.

"Did you not see what happened!?"

"Uh no I was busy helping catch the starters."

"Diana I apologize he's not like this really he's an idiot." Hilda said.

"A perverted idiot." Hilbert added chuckling to himself. But when he saw the glare from Diana it caused him to shut up.

"Its fine." Diana said.

"Learn to control him." May added.

"Umm yeah we're trying." Diana said with a sweat drop.

"Will you guys please tell me what happened?" Ash and Dan said together.

To which the others sweat dropped.

"Nothing!" Hilda said.

"Oh okay, well we should get the show on the road." Dan said to which the others nodded.

"You should wake your friend there." Ash added.

"His name is Malcolm, and he's a douche bag." Hilbert said with a sweat drop.

"Riiiiggght."

* * *

After a splash of water on the face Malcolm woke up and apologized to May and Diana saying it won't happen again, the group of teen's said their farewell to the professor.

"Good bye Professor!" Everyone said.

"Bye everyone take care and the best of luck!"

"And Dan I'll call you when I come across something."

"Thank you Professor!" Dan said as the group began to make their way out of the city.

The group of teens alongside Mareep and Pikachu of course once again were in the forest.

"So Ash, Dan I saw you're match against Sinnoh, you guys were amazing, winning against legendaries that was incredible." Hilbert said.

"Yes you two are something else." Hilda added.

"Well we just trained hard and gave it our all." Ash said.

"Exactly and we couldn't have done it without our pokemon." Dan added.

"So Dan was Mareep you're first?" Hilda asked.

"Actually yes Mareep was my first pokemon I had it before I started my journey it hatched from an egg my dad gave me, but my starter was a Charmander."

"We didn't know that!" Leaf said.

"Yeah I thought you started with Mareep, when did you get Charmander?" Ash asked.

"Haha like I said, Professor Oak gave me Charmander, I told him I already have a pokemon, but he wanted me to keep it after me and Mareep saved that Charmander from drowning."

"Oh." Ash and Leaf said.

"But still that doesn't explain why you did not tell us, besides I'm your cousin!" Dawn said puffing her cheeks.

"Well why are you guys getting angry over such a little issue? Only one person knew who my first pokemon is."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Her." Dan said raising Diana's arm who was walking with him.

"Well of course how did we not see that coming." May said giggling.

"Yeah that was so evident!" Ash said smirking.

Suddenly two mechanical hands grabbed Pikachu and Mareep.

"Pikachu!"

"Mareep!"

A powerful burst of wind flew which was not natural all of the pokeballs of the teens flew out of their pockets as a large robot appeared in front of then it was gigantic it was fully of blue color and it had a purple "X" on its chest, there were two plastic boxes on both shoulders where Pikachu and Mareep were put my the mechanical hands.

All of the pokeballs flew into an opening inside the robots palm.

Suddenly the robots face lifted up and two figures approached.

One was a woman who was tall, she had navy blue hair falling to her spine, having blue eyes, red lips, she was wearing a silver and gray top that covered her large breasts and revealed the rest of her stomach and a skirt of the same color wearing white boots, it had a blue "X" in the middle of her shirt.

The next was a man, dark red hair same colored uniform but with a full sleeved shirt and pants of gray color with a blue "X" in the middle.

"Who are you?" all the teens shouted.

"We're Pokemon Hunters, and we work for Hunter X!" The woman growled.

"We came here to steal the pokemon of the best trainers and coordinators in the world, we had info that you were coming here!" The man shouted.

"The boss will be very proud that we caught two pokemon who can defeat legendaries." The woman growled.

"Not those pokemon catching clowns again!" Malcolm shouted.

"These guys are just like Team Rocket!" May and Dawn said.

"Pikachu!"

"Mareep!"

"Thunderbolt!" both trainers shouted as the two pokemon unleashed the attacks but nothing happened.

"We're nothing like those clowns!" the woman growled.

"Our robot is pokemon attack resistant no attack will work." The man said.

"Crap they have all our pokeballs!" Hilda said.

"What do we do now?" Misty said.

"We have to think of something!" May and Dawn said together.

"We have to get them back!" Diana said.

"But how?" Hilda said.

"You kids really think you can get your pokemon back?" The woman said forming a sinister smile.

"Time to finish you of as we have your pokemon!" The man said as both of them threw a pokeball in the air after a flash.

A little green dragon and a large blue colored pokemon appeared.

"Metaa gross!"

"Flygggon!"

"Flygon and Metagross destroy them Hyper Beam!" both of them ordered.

Horror was the only thing that could be seen on everyone's face as the two pokemon unleashed a burst of orange energy from their mouths.

"Dan." Ash said as the other trainer nodded before the powerful charged towards them as the laughing of the two pokemon hunters could be heard by the teens.

* * *

The two bursts of energy hit the group of teens causing an explosion as smoke was everywhere.

Leaf closed her eyes and waited for the impact which would be the end of her life, she waited but nothing came, she thought she might be already dead, but when she opened her eyes, she saw that everyone was alive around her all her friends were there, they had closed their eyes in fright, she was amazed as she saw that everyone was still alive she was more amazed when she saw a blue force field around them and two figures standing in front of them, their eyes opened without being scared or frightened, she saw the power full attacks collide with the shield, they were still colliding but nothing was breaking it.

"We're alive!" she cried as everyone else opened their eyes surprised to see the shield around them.

"What is this?" Malcolm asked seeing the shield.

"This? This is…" Hilbert was saying.

"Aura." As he, Misty, Dawn May and Diana said together.

"Aura?" Leaf said dumb founded.

"Flygon and Metagross that is enough!" The women ordered the pokemon as they stopped, the two hunter waited for the smoke to clear and when it did their jaws dropped, seeing all of the teens standing without a single scratch on their bodies.

"But how?" The woman said.

"You can't kill us." She heard someone say, she looked below and saw a Raven hair boy moving forward.

"You just don't know who you're messing with." A brunette boy who had spiky hair said also moving forward.

"I don't know how you two survived but you won't survive this, Hyper Beam!" she ordered as the pokemon once again released the attack hitting the trainers but it did nothing both of them continued to walk forwards.

"How the fuck!?" The man said in shock.

"Ash you take care of Flygon, leave Metagross to me." Dan said as the raven haired boy nodded.

"Metagross destroy him! Meteor Mash!" The woman shouted as Metagross charged at the trainer.

"What the hell are Dan and Ash doing!" Leaf said.

"Relax Leaf, they know what they're doing." May said.

The steel type charged at the trainer with its claws back and forth trying to hit him but to no avail, Dan dodged every attack, claw and fist with tremendous speed.

"Hyper Beam!" The woman ordered as the pokemon began to launch an orange burst of energy.

"Not this time." Dan said as an Aura sphere formed in his hand before launching the attack Dan hit the pokemon hard with an Aura sphere causing it to fly backwards.

"Giant Aura Sphere!" Dan shouted as he unleashed a giant sphere of aura which was the size of a boulder and hit the pokemon hard, causing it to faint the very second.

Ash jumped and dodged the dragon claw hitting it with a large aura sphere causing it to faint.

"But how?" The woman asked.

"What are you?" The man said frightened.

"What we are? We are the people who save this world from people like you!" Ash said making an aura blade.

"We're the ones who save this world from darkness! We protect it from evil." Dan said forming his own aura blade.

Both trainers jumped and used the blade to cut the shoulders of the robot, as a result its arms fell down along with the boxes containing Pikachu and Mareep which the trainers caught freeing their pokemon.

"Pikachu you okay buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikaaa chu pikkaa!(Yep I'm totally fine.)"

"Mareep feeling good?" Dan asked.

"Reema mareep(Totally Awesome.)"

"Ash bind them. " Dan said as the raven haired boy nodded making a rope of aura and binding the two hunters by the rope.

"Who ever you are, and remember who ever you work for, nobody can ever defeat us, we have taken down many like you and we always will." Ash said as he tightened the aura rope around them.

* * *

**End of the chapter hope you liked it I may not update for the next three weeks or so maybe Final exams. Big Thank you to my beta reader PrincessAnime08! Rate , Read and Review!**


	9. The Soon to Begin Tournament!

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with 9th chapter of the story. After two weeks of constant exams and studying, here is the latest episode of the story,enjoy! **

**Read, Review and Favourite!**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman! We have the finals of the Pokemon World Championships, please put you're hands together for Team Sinnoh and Team Unova!" The commentator said in the speaker as the crowd burst into cheers.

"The trainers for the one on one battle come forth!" The referee said.

"Please Welcome Veronica Vanguard from all the way from Accumula Town!" The commentator exclaimed.

A girl with dark skin walked on to the battle area, she was around 13, around 4 feet 9 inches tall, she had blueish-black hair tied up in a pony tail, dark brown eyes, her figure was pretty small and thin, she was wearing a casual dress shirt, black leggings and dark yellow and red running shoes, she had bangles of multiple colours in her hands.

"And from Sinnoh please welcome Kari Angel!"

"Trainers choose you're pokemon!"

"Bruce I choose you!" The blue haired teen said as she whirled a pokeball in the air after a flash a Salamence appeared.

"Ryu let's go!" Kari said throwing the pokeball to reveal her mighty dragon.

"Well folks it looks like a fight of the mighty dragons!" The commentator announced.

"Begin!"

"RYU Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragon Breath Counter it!"

Garchomp released a vortex of blue energy from its hands as Salamence released a green wave of energy from its mouth which met the blue vortex , both collided and resulted in a tiny explosion.

"Dragon Claw Bruce!"

Salamence flew up in the air and charged at the Mach pokemon with its glowing claws.

"Ryu evade!" Garchomp flew up and evaded the attack before collision.

"Flame Thrower!" Garchomp unleashed a burst of hot red flames from its mouth which hit the dragon's back.

"Sala!" It shouted.

"Hang in there, charge in with steel wing!" Salamence's wings glowed white as it charged towards the mach pokemon.

"Ryu counter with quick attack!" The mach pokemon charged at the mighty dragon as the pokemon were inches away,

"Bruce Dragon Rage!" Veronica ordered as Salamence unleashed an orange orb of fire from its mouth which hit the mach pokemon hard as it began falling down to the ground.

"Gaaaar." It groaned in pain.

"Ryu hang in there you can do it!"

"Gaaaar!" it roared as it managed to stay in air.

"Ryu Fire Blast!"

"Bruce counter it with your own!"

Both pokemon unleashed a powerful burst of fire from there mouth which collided but cancel each other out.

"Bruce Dragon Claw!"

"Counter it Ryu!" Both pokemon charged at each other as both of their claws glowed white they collided in air slashing their claws blow against blow, soon both of them made contact with each others skin an recoiled backwards in pain.

"Gaar chomp gaar." The pokemon panted lightly.

"Sala maan sala"

"Bruce Dragon Rush!"

"Ryu use you're own and counter it!"

Both pokemon were surrounded by a blue aura and charged at each other like blue light emitting bullets and charged meeting in mid air and causing a small explosion, smoke erupting from the contact.

When it cleared both pokemon were still in air refusing to give up.

"Ryu Dragon Pulse!"

"Flame Thrower!"

The mach pokemon unleashed a vortex of blue energy, where as the Salamence unleashed a burst of red hot flames from its mouth which collided with the vortex causing another small explosion.

"Dual Chop!" Kari ordered as the land shark pokemon charged at Salamence with its glowing claws.

"Wait for it." Veronica muttered under her breath.

When the land shark pokemon was inches away from making contact she ordered.

"Fly up to dodge! Then use bite!"

Salamence moved out of the way and then used its large fangs to bite the neck of Garchomp.

"Now Bruce, Dragon Claw!" She ordered as Kari's eyes widened in fear.

"Break free Ryu!" As the mach pokemon tried to break free but no avail as the large jaw of the might dragon was around its neck then large claws made contact with its rough skin send it back in air through pain.

"Gaaar!"

"Hyper Beam to finish this!"

"Noo Garchomp!"

Salamence unleashed a burst of hot orange energy from its mouth which collided hard with body of the mach pokemon and it began to propel down towards and crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Salamence is unable to continue, the winner is Verionica Vanguard, and this round goes to Unova!" The official declared.

"There you have it folks what a first round of the finals!"

* * *

"Well that was unexpected." Dan said sitting on the bed his eyes on the television.

"You said it." A certain ravened hair boy said, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"She must be really good, if she defeated Kari." Diana added.

"I really can't believe she defeated her, does this mean she's better then me?" Leaf asked truly surprised.

Misty shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows?" May said.

"Well she's really just around 14." Hilda said.

"And really skilled." Hilbert added.

"She's cute too." Malcolm added to which everyone sweat dropped.

"Well it'll be still hard for Unova to pull through a win." Ash said.

"Yeah I don't think everyone can face against legendaries." Dan added.

"The world championships will be interesting." May said.

"And we all know who will win." Leaf said.

"Me." Ash, Leaf, Hilda and Hilbert said together.

Dan and the others chucked.

"Guys did you know? The regional champions are also going to participate in the tournament along with the elite four." Dan said smirking.

"What!?" All the others said.

"Why are you guys so surprised? You know this is the world pokemon championships, the best from the world will be here, you know, Cynthia, Lance, Steven, Alder and many more." Dan added.

"Why is it never easy?" Hilda groaned.

"Because easy is to main stream." Hilbert added.

"And besides, I've already beaten Alder." He said smirking.

"And I've beaten Cynthia and am going to beat Alder soon." Ash added.

"Well I've beaten Lance and Steven and will beat Cynthia soon, so bohoo to you guys." Dan said smirking as the others groaned.

"Guys if you're done its starting." May said as everyone turned their attention to the screen.

* * *

"Next is a double battle, between Eclipse and Tobias from Sinnoh! and Lunar and Toba from Hoenn!"

A teenage girl made her way to the battle field , she had jet black hair that is tied in a ponytail, dark brown eyes, she was wearing a gray short sleeve shirt with a sliverish jacket, blue jeans and Gray Sneakers.

Following her was a tall figure around 5 feet 9, he had tanned skin, he had amberish golden eyes, long messy black hair, he was wearing a white t shirt with a picture of a spoink that has a lollipop on a stick as a pearl and he wears jeans and sneakers.

* * *

"Any predictions?" Misty asked her friends.

"Run over and destroyed." Leaf said.

"Its not necessary, you saw what Veronica did." May said.

"But pulling an upset would be impossible." Diana added.

"Hey hey, impossible is nothing." Dan said chuckling.

"Exactly like Dan and Ash have super powers." Hilda said sweat dropping.

"Its AURA!" Ash and Dan replied together.

"Yeah not super powers, they can't fly and stuff." Malcolm said.

"But you can shoot energy from you're hands so that are super powers." Dawn said.

Dan and Ash only shrugged.

"Ahh who knows?" Dan said.

* * *

"Trainers choose you're pokemon!"

"Luxray I choose you!" Lunar said throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Pipsqueak I choose you!" Toba said throwing a pokeball in the air after a flash a Rhyperior appeared.

"Darkrai I require you." Tobias said sending out his pokemon.

"Latios shine from the skies!" Eclipse said calling out his pokemon.

"Begin!"

* * *

"Any bets guys?" Malcolm asked.

"What kinda bets?" Hilbert asked.

"To who wins."

Everyone thought for a minute.

"No." they said.

Malcolm only shrugged.

* * *

"Darkrai Dark Pulse on Rhyperior."

"Luster Purge on Luxray!"

"Pipsqueak protect!"

"Luxray counter with Discharge!"

Rhyperior protected it self with a shield of blue green colour where as Luxray unleashed a bolt of electricity from its body which collided but the burst of white energy pushed back and hit the lion pokemon hard.

"Luxx!" It groaned.

"Luxray get up!" The pokemon managed to get back to its feet.

"Pipsqueak Ice Beam on Latios!"

"Luxray Quick Attack on Darkrai!"

Rhyperior unleashed a beam of blue energy from its mouth which charged towards the eon pokemon similarly the lion charged at the ghost.

"Darkrai is a legendary if you'd remember." Tobias said.

"I do."

"Superpower!" Lunar added as Luxray was inches away the pokemon hit the dark type with its paws and tail forcing it backwards in pain.

The beam of ice collided with Latios forcing it backwards.

* * *

"There doing well for now." Hilda said.

"But the question arises, for how long." Dan said stroking his chin.

"I need to shave." He said as the others sweat dropped.

* * *

"Dark Void on Luxray." Tobias ordered.

The dark pokemon unleashed a vortex of dark energy from its hands.

"Dodge it Luxray!"

The lion moved out of the way but the attack hit Rhyperior causing it to sleep.

"Dream Eater." The dark pokemon moved to the Rock type and began to torture it in its sleep.

"Rhyperior is unable to continue, Team Unova is left with one pokemon.

* * *

"Well that works." Ash said shrugging.

"No team work, this match is dead." Leaf added.

"Precisely."

* * *

"Luxray Thunder on Latios!"

"Luster Purge."

Luxray unleashed a incredible amount of electricity from its body to which the eon pokemon responded by releasing a bright ray of white energy.

The white burst of energy collided with the electricity and was beginning to push it back.

"Luxray you can do it! Push it back!"

The electricity coming out of the lions body increased many fold and it began to push the Luster Purge back hitting the Eon pokemon.

"Latttio!" The pokemon groaned.

"Dark Pulse."

Darkrai unleashed a vortex of dark energy from its hands.

"Jump dodge it."

Luxray jumped and dodged the attack.

"Luxray Wild Charge."

Luxray's body was surrounded by an aura of electricity as it charged towards the dark type.

"Faint Attack."

Just before collision the pokemon vanished and hit the lion from the back.

"End it Dark Void."

Darkrai unleashed a vortex of pitch black energy, colliding with the line body making it sleep instantly.

"Dream Eater."

A howling spirit unleashed from the ghost's body and began to torture the lion and swirls replaced its eyes.

"Luxray can not continue, this battle goes to Tobias and Eclipse and the round to Sinnoh!"

* * *

"With that Sinnoh is the World Champion." Hilda declared.

"What ever but you have to admit she tried her best." Misty said.

"Agreed, the last Thunder was really something." Leaf said.

"There's another round left you never know." Dan said.

"Its all square with 1-1." Ash said.

"Think they can make a comeback?" Malcolm asked.

"It can be a possibility, anything can happen in a battle." Diana added.

"Well we have to see to find out." May said.

"What she said." Dawn added.

* * *

"Arcanine is unable to continue, both teams are left with a single pokemon."

"Haxorus vs Lucario Begin!"

* * *

"Can he do it?" Leaf asked.

"We have to watch to find out."

* * *

"Haxorus Dragon Pulse!" Nate ordered as the pokemon unleashed a vortex of blue energy from its hands.

"Counter it with you own!" Chase ordered as both attack met cancelling each other out.

"Haxorus Dragon Claw."

The dragon's claw glowed white as it charged towards the aura pokemon.

"Counter it Brick Break!"

Lucario's paw glowed white as both pokemon began to exchange blow after blow, blocking the claws and paws by their own.

"Get back, use Incinerate Haxorus!"

The dragon got back and released a powerful burst of flames from its mouth.

"Counter it Flash Cannon!"

Lucario unleashed a powerful burst of silver energy which collided with the fire and pushed it back and hit the dragon hard.

"Bounce back, Dragon Tail!" Nate ordered.

"Counter it Iron Tail!"

Both pokemon tails glowed, the drgon's blue where as the dog's white as they charged at each other and their tails collided pushing them both backwards.

"Focus Blast Haxorus!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Haxorus unleashed an orb of dark blue energy from its hands to which the aura pokemon unleashed a sphere of blue energy both attacks met and caused a tiny explosion.

"Brick Break!"

"Dual Chop!"

Once again both the pokemon began to exchange blows one after the another in a fight of hitting blocking and making contact, both pokemon giving their all, soon both of them started panting hard.

"Get back! Dragon Pulse!" Nate ordered.

"Counter it with your own!"

Both pokemon unleashed the blue vortex of energy which once again collided.

"Super Power!" Nate ordered as Haxorus charged at the aura pokemon.

"Close Combat!"

The aura pokemon once again charged at the mighty dragon, both of them began to exchange blows hitting one instead of blocking this time.

"Focus Blast!"

"Aura Sphere!"

Both pokemon unleashed their attack at a distant when there was inches of difference between then both attacks collided at close range causing a tiny explosion and enveloping both the pokemon.

After the smoke cleared both pokemon were barely standing on their feet.

"Giga Impact!"

"Zen Headbutt!"

Haxorus was surrounded by an aura of pink and golden energy as it charged towards the aura pokemon, similarly Lucario was surrounded by a violet aura as it charged towards the pokemon.

Both attacks met in mid air and caused an explosion, as smoke filled the battle field.

When the smoke cleared both pokemon were still standing their bodies filled with bruises and cuts.

"Lucario quick Aura Sphere!"

Since Haxorus could not move, Lucario unleashed a sphere of blue aura from its hands which hit the pokemon in the stomach causing it to drop to its knees then to the ground losing knowledge of its where abouts.

"Haxorus is unable to battle, Unova has lost their last pokemon the winner of this round and battle is Sinnoh!"

"There you have it folks! After a hard fought battle Nate has lost his pokemon, declaring Chase the winner! After being 3 on 1 when his team mates pokemon were defeated Nate made a huge comeback by knocking two of his opponents out but could not knock Chase's Lucario out, a truly hard fought battle this young boy deserves lots of respect!"

* * *

"What a battle." Hilbert said.

"You can say that again." Hilda replied.

"This kid is truly something, knocking out 2 pokemon and almost knocking out a third." Ash said.

"I know right it was incredible." May said.

"This tournament will be more tough we thought." Leaf said.

"Amen to that." Malcolm said.

"So what now?" Misty asked.

"We're gonna head to battle city, wait a week for the tournament to start and train." Ash said.

"And you guys will go to the HQ and give the test." Dan said.

"Test?" Leaf asked.

"You guys already know about PSI so now you guys should be field agents as well." Ash said.

"Ohkay what kind of tests will be there?" Hilda asked.

Everyone smirked.

"Oh you'll be surprised." Diana said.

"I don't like the sound of that." Leaf said puffing her cheeks.

"Well if we'll help people and pokemon lets do it!" Hilbert said.

* * *

_2 Days later,  
__Battle City, 7 pm._

"So do you want to get dinner or something?" Ash asked the brunette.

"You're asking me out on a date?" She asked.

"Well yeah, since we got together we still haven't had our official first date." Ash said.

"Yeah but the world doesn't know the Princess of Hoenn is dating the Pride of Pallet." May said.

"Uh screw the world, lets go out." Ash said with a sheepish smile.

May thought for a moment.

Ash put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"May I love you alot, I don't care if the world finds out, and the paparazzi are after us, I just wanna be with you."

"And the world and media shouldn't matter to you." He said.

"I know Ash, its that in Petalburgh the people didn't let us live cause of dad being famous and all, I don't want the same thing happens in our relationship." She said.

"It won't happen, trust me." He said.

May smiled as she moved her lips close to his, both of their lips met as they started to kiss each other, in no time their tongues began to wrestle and tangle with each other, they released after a few minutes.

"So what do you want to do?" Ash asked.

"Watch a movie?"

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, just hang around with you, since Hilbert, Leaf and the others joined us."

"I'm not saying I don't like them, they're fun but I miss spending time with you."

Diana sweetly smiled.

"So what do you wanna do Dia?"

"Umm I know exactly." She said smirking.

"What?" Dan asked as the brunette made his was towards him and pushed him on the couch, then she sat on his lap and whispered in his ear seductively.

"I wanna spend some quality time with you." And then biting his ear as Dan moaned. She began to lightly kiss his neck as he moaned, biting and licking his flesh, she removed his shirt from his shoulder kissing and licking then biting it.

"Ahh." He moaned.

Then she began to bite his lips, Dan felt the taste of her sweet strawberry flavoured lip gloss, as she bit of his lips, only for her tongue to enter his mouth and tangle with his.

"Umm." He moaned as the brunettes hands roamed around his body inside his shirt touching his spine.

She let go of the kiss.

Dan held her by her shoulders, as his lips moved to her neck kissing and biting, before biting her shoulders, as he threw of her top kissing her spine upwards till back of neck.

"Ahh" She moaned as Dan turned around and kissed her stomach his hands feeling and touching her legs and curves.

He starred at her huge breasts before kissing and licking the upper part of her flesh as she moaned, then his hands moved to her back and unstrapped the piece of clothing that hid the organs from their full glory, only for it to fall and the huge orbs to burst open before his eyes.

She threw his shirt of and pinned him down on the bed as ...

* * *

"So what do you wanna do?" Hilda asked the brunette boy.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Hilbert asked.

She only shrugged her shoulders.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" Hilbert asked.

"Are you asking me out?" She said smirking as Hilbert began to blush red.

"Do want me to ask you out?" He smirked as it was Hilda's time to blush violently.

"And yes I want this to be a date so come on?" Hilbert as as he forwarded his hand to Hilda so she would take it.

Hilda took his hand and their fingers intertwined as both of them walked out smiling.

* * *

"So here I'm sitting alone as Dan's with Diana, Ash with May and Hilbert with Hilda." A blue haired girl sighed.

"You're not here alone." Misty grumbled.

''And besides we're not even sure about Hilbert and Hilda." She said.

"Yeah that's why I saw them leave the lobby holding hands." Dawn said.

"And besides you have Gary." Dawn said to the red had to which her face turned tomato red.

"There nothing between us I do not like him!" She grumbled.

"Oh please you so like him stop denying." Dawn said.

"Okay I may like him a little."

"Alot."

''_''

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Hey is that Paul?" Dawn said looking towards the counter.

"Where?"

"That is Paul! I'll catch you later Misty!" Dawn said heading towards the counter.

"Oh great left alone once again."

* * *

"Paul!"

"What are you doing here?"

Paul looked towards the direction of the sound and saw the bluenette.

"I came here to participate in the world cup, of course."

"But what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I, uh I am here to watch the battles."

"Where's Ash?" He asked.

"I don't really know he must be some where."

"Since when did you start calling him Ash? and since when did you start behaving so differently?"

"Since Ash taught me the error of my ways." He said and started going outside.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To see the stadiums and the area."

"Can I come with you?" Dawn asked.

"Why would you want to come with me?" He asked.

"Uh no reason, can I?"

"No you can't."

"Why not."

"Because you're annoying."

"And here I thought you changed." Dawn said puffing her cheeks in annoyance.

"I did but you're still annoying." He smirked and left going outside.

"Arrgh some people, idiotic baboon." Dawn mumbled under her breath angrily as she started walking towards her room only to bump into someone and fall down.

"This is just not my day!" She yelled.

"Hey I'm really sorry." She heard someone say.

"First you bump into me then you say.."

Before she could say something she looked up and saw big grayish black eyes, the boy was a teen much like Dawn he was wearing a red cap which had a blue pokeball symbol on the side, he was wearing a light blue shirt half sleeved shirt and a sleeveless vest over it, the vest was dark blue and had a blueish white pattern in the middle, he was wearing a blue jeans, he had a red muffler around his neck and red and white running shoes, he was wearing a poketch in his left hand.

"I'm really sorry, let me help you up he said as he clasped her hand and helped her up, returning back to her feet Dawn said.

"No its my fault I was walking without looking." Her head was down in shame.

"Hey its okay, it was both of our faults, I'm sorry too."

"No need to worry its okay." Dawn said.

"I'm Lucas by the way." He said forwarding his hand.

"I'm Dawn."

"I know who you are the famous coordinator from Twinleaf." She said.

"I'm from Sandgem." He said smiling.

"No way! Really? Its weird we never met." She said.

"I know it is, well I have to head to the arena to check something out, care to join me?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah sure why not I would love too." Dawn said smiling as both of them made their way outside.

* * *

**End of the chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed, in the next chapter the opening ceremonies will begin, I hope you enjoyed this** **chapter. Please Read, Favourite and Review!**


	10. PCT Begins!

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Hey this is mafee back with 10th chapter of the story. **

**Read, Review and Favourite!**

* * *

"The movie was good, wasn't it?"

"Well.." Ash said with a sweat drop.

"C'mon you enjoyed it!" May said.

"Well a vampire who sparkles like Snow White is not my opinion of enjoyable, none the less I had fun with you." Ash said.

"Well you really know how to compensate don't you?" She said chuckling.

Ash only shrugged.

"Well you have matured a lot since we traveled in Kanto." May said remembering all the moments.

"Duh, what did you think, I'd be like that for ever?" He asked.

May sweat dropped.

"No no, I never thought that." She said with a sweat drop.

"I see you had great faith in me May." Ash said chuckling to himself.

Then the raven headed trainer clasped her hand, filling the gaps with her fingers.

"I'm glad you took of your gloves." He said smirking.

"I had too, unless the weather here would have killed me."

"True that, but the night is pleasant here unlike the day, its too damn hot." Ash said.

"True story, can we get some Ice cream?" She asked.

"I was thinking of dinner." Ash said.

"Nah ice cream is fine, I ate a lot of popcorn."

"Well let's get some ice cream then."

* * *

"So did you enjoy the ice cream."

"Yes I did."

"So what do you wanna do now?" Hilbert asked to the cap wearing brunette sitting beside him on the bench in the park.

"I don't know." She said.

"Haha I love the way you say that."

"You love the way I say I don't know?" She asked.

"Yeah its so innocent and cute."

"Really?" She asked with her eyes sparkling.

"No I'm lying, of course silly." He said looking into her eyes.

"You know?" He said looking into her eyes.

"I know what?"

His hands moves to her cap, removing it from her had then opening her pony tail.

"You look more pretty with your hair open." He said stroking her hair lightly.

"Thank you."

"So should we head back?"

"We should, lets go." He said standing up then asking for his hand which she gave him, both of them smiled.

* * *

"Thanks Lucas, it was nice meeting you." Dawn said with a smile.

"The feeling is mutual." He said.

"Well I'll be seeing you later, good bye." He said with a smile.

"Bye." She said smiling as the boy waved to her and left.

"He's a nice guy." She mumbled under her breath before she felt her cheeks heat up.

* * *

"Well the tournament starts in two days, you nervous?"

"Me nervous? No." He said smirking.

"You're gonna win." She said smiling.

"You know it babe." He replied with a smirk and May groaned.

"Don't call me that, I hate it."

"I know I was just annoying you." He said with a smile.

"I know."

"So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Well its just me and you, alone, with the whole night to us." She said winking.

"Oh I like that." He said as he followed her to the bed.

* * *

ZZZzzzZZzzZZZ

ZzzzZzzzZzzz

His eyes opened, and he groaned, the first thing he saw was the rays of the sun which were entering the room through the window.

ZzzzzzZzzzzZZ

He saw the cause of his awakening was his cell phone which was vibrating.

ZzzzZZZzzzZZ

He groaned again and then picked it up.

"Hello."

"Good Morning Sunshine." He heard a voice from the other line.

"Lance, morning to you too."

Dan yawned.

"I can here your yawn all the way here." He said.

"Because I'm yawning on the phone genius." Dan said slightly annoyed.

"Well me and the other agents will be arriving in Solaris shortly, along with taking part in the tournament."

"Yeah I've been informed of that already, It'll be fun kicking your ass again." Dan said with a smirk.

"Over confident, aren't we?" Lance said with a little laugh.

"Remember you just don't have to face me, there's Ash, Cynthia, Alder, Flint, Karen and many more."

"Yeah yeah I know, nothing I can't handle." Dan said smirking.

"Haha I love your confidence."

"I know its God gifted." Dan said laughing.

"Well there is more intel, when we arrive, there will be a meeting and everything will be explained."

"Great, when will you guys be arriving?" Dan asked.

"Depends on when Cynthia is ready to get her lazy ass of the bed." Lance said annoyed.

"Haha good luck with that."

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you soon. Bye mate."

"Bye." Dan said as he hung up.

Dan looked to his left and saw a beautiful brunette sleeping peacefully, her fair skin glowing more because of the light of the sun, and the rise and fall of his chest covered by the bed sheet.

Dan looked at his wrist watch, it was almost 8:30

"I should probably wake her up."

Dan softly move her hands to her shoulders and delicately moved her shoulders.

"Dia wake up."

No response.

"Dia c'mon wake up." Dan said softly.

"Five more minutes please!" She said with her eyes closed.

"Diaa cmon wake up!" Dan said.

"Dia wake up or I'll start tickling you." Dan said smirking.

"You wouldn't dare." She said opening her big brown eyes looking into his.

"Wouldn't I?" Dan said smirking as his hands moved into the bed sheet and started tickling her stomach.

"Hahahah Dan stop it!" She said laughing.

"Only if you wake up." He said smiling.

"Hhahah okay just stop!" She said laughing to which the Brown haired teen stopped tickling the brunette.

"Happy?" He said smiling.

"Hahah yes." She said.

"Go brush your teeth and get dressed." Dan said.

"Why, don't you like me like this?" She said winking.

"Actually I love you like this." Dan said smirking.

"But we have to eat breakfast cause I'm hungry."

"Okay okay, I'm gonna take a shower." She said smirking.

"Can I join you?" Dan said grinning.

"No." Diana replied by smirking.

"Fair enough, now go!"

"Okay okay I'm going." She said getting out of the sheet.

"Oh for heaven's sake, take your clothes." Dan said throwing the clothes to her which she caught.

"Try not to stare." She said winking.

"Rigght." Dan said as he saw her heading to the bathroom wearing nothing, starring at her curvy back.

"I said..."

"What ever." He said with a smirk.

After ten minutes she came out wearing fresh clothes and drying her hair with a towel.

"Gimme a minute." Dan said heading to the bathroom.

"Sure." She replied.

After a minute he came back.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yup, lets go." He said walking up to her and holding her hand.

* * *

As both of them headed towards the restaurant section to get something to eat.

"So food good?" Ash asked.

"Yep."

"What are you gonna do now?" May asked.

"Well wait for Dan, Lance and the others will be arriving soon."

"Ahan, so how does this tournament work?"

"Well 512 trainers, narrowed down to 256, 128 then to 64 then 32,16,8,4,2 and finally 1."

"Woah, that explains so many trainers coming and registering here."

"Yeah the good thing is that, we registered here before, some trainers are not even getting rooms." Ash said.

"What's your plan after the tournament is over?" Ash asked,

"I honestly don't know, after winning at Sinnoh, I don't know where to go."

"Aha."

* * *

"So what's your plan the tournament?" Diana asked.

"I think I'm gonna knock more of my opponents pokemon out, than they knock mine out."

Diana groaned.

"How can you be so relaxed?"

"Hey relaxing helps me battle, and besides I can think of strategies on the battle field the very second."

"Guess that's why they call you the battle genius."

Dan only shrugged.

"Think you can make it far?"

Dan nodded.

"Tough competition, there's no guarantee I'll win but if I my best who knows?"

"I'm sure you'll do great." She said smiling as she put her hand on his to which he responded by smiling.

Ash and May were walking towards the pokemon centre when some one called out.

"Ash." They heard a voice say as they turned to the direction of the voice.

"Paul." Ash said.

"Long time no see pal, how are you?" Ash asked smirking.

"I'm good, And I can see you're doing fine too." He said looking at his hand which was intertwined with May's to which the brunette blushed.

"Paul this is May, May meet Paul." Ash said introducing the two.

"I know who this is, honor to meet you." Paul said politely.

"Nice to meet you too." May replied with a smile.

"So Paul what's been up?" Ash asked.

"Nothing much, recently defeated the Kanto Battle Frontier, one tough task."

"I know right? It took me 4 tries to beat Brenden." He said sighing.

"Took me three." Paul said smirking to which Ash groaned.

"Hey guys." The three heard a voice and saw Dan and Diana heading towards them.

"Hey Dan, Dia." May and Ash said.

"Hey guys." Both of them said smiling.

"So you're Dan Abraham?" Paul asked.

"Guilty is charged, you must be Paul." Dan said forwarding his hand for a shake.

"Yeah, it's good to meet you I'm looking forward to battle you." Paul said smirking.

"The feeling is mutual Paul." Dan said grinning.

"Well I will see you guys later." Paul said heading out of the center.

"Guys!" They heard and saw Leaf, Malcolm, Hilda, Hilbert, Dawn, and Misty coming their direction.

"Where have you guys been?" Hilda asked.

"Breakfast now here." Ask replied.

"We just saw Lance and Cynthia arrive!" Dawn said excitedly.

"So he made it after all, lets go meet him, he must be looking for us." Ash said.

The others nodded and began to follow Ash and May outside the pokemon center.

As the group of teens went outside they saw a spiky red haired man wearing a cape talking to a woman who had long blond hair.

"Ash, Dan." Both of them said.

"Lance, Cynthia, good to see you guys."

After formal introductions of everyone Lance dragged the two teens with him towards the arena.

"Well the meeting I scheduled on the night of the first day of the tournament be there."

"Will do."

Lance nodded and left.

* * *

"The preliminary round of the tournament begin today! Skilled trainers from all over the world are participating, first the preliminaries will contain 512 pokemon after the rounds are over 256 will be left! Each trainer will battle, for a win each trainer will get three points, for a draw one point and will get no points if he loses, Trainers be ready for the first POKEMON CHAMPION'S TROPHY.

Diana turned her attention from the TV to the person sitting next to her.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

She nodded before she moved her lips towards his and met them as they softly kissed then let go.

"Go get'em."

Dan smirked.

"Who are you facing first?"

Dan opened his poke gear and saw,

"Dan Abraham Vs Luis Lyan." Dan said.

"The best thing is that you have your battle schedule on your poke gear or phone."

"I know right."

"When is your battle?"

"10 A.M., and Ash's battle is at the same time." He said.

"Thats unfortunate, we won't get to see."

"I don't think we will get to see every battle."

"I know so many battles here."

* * *

"Ready?"

"Are you?"

"Yep."

"Then so am I."

"Hilbert I want to tell you something." Hilda said as she moved closer on the couch towards the teen.

"Tell me what eh asked with a smile."

"Its that I..." The brunette was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You guys ready?" They heard the voice.

"Yeah Malcolm we're coming out in 5." Hilbert said.

"Okay I'll see you there."

"You were saying?" Hilbert asked looking into her eyes.

"Uhh I was saying good luck!" She said kissing him on the cheek.

Then she turned tomato red.

"Did you just?" He asked also turning red.

"Yeah I did." She said looking away in embarrassment.

"Could you do it again?" He asked still red.

"Sure." She said moving her face towards his cheek.

"Um this time on the lips?'' He asked.

She was even more red then before she nodded as both of their faced moved close to each other, Hilbert felt something soft touch his lips, it was like heaven, he returned the kiss biting her lips then they let go.

"Lets go." He said with a smile.

She nodded.

* * *

The battle between Dan Abraham and Luis Lyan will now begin each trainer will use three pokemon.

"Choose you're pokemon!"

"Raichu I choose you!"

"Empoleon you're up!"

Both pokemon appeared.

"Begin!"

"Raichu Thunderbolt!"

"Thats not gonna work, block with Metal Claw!"

Raichu unleashed a bolt of thunder from its body to which the penguin responded by blocking it with its glowing fins.

"Raichu charge in with Focus Punch!"

"Counter it with Metal Claw!"

Both pokemon charged at each other as there fists/fins met exchanging blows before pushing each other back.

"Volt Tackle!"

An aura of electricity surrounded Raichu as it charged towards the penguin.

"Stop it with Metal Claw!" Dan ordered as the penguin's fins glowed white and it stopped the bullet of electricity right in its tracks.

"Flash Cannon." Dan ordered as Empoleon unleashed a burst of silver energy from its mouth which hit the electric type at close rage forcing it to faint.

"Raichu can not continue this round goes to Empoleon."

"Raichu return you were great, Grotle let's go!"

* * *

"Primape use Focus Punch!" Stephanie ordered.

"Sceptile counter it Brick Break!" Ash ordered as the lizard charged with its glowing fists which collided with the focus punch pushing both pokemon back.

"Focus Blast!" Stephanie ordered as the monkey unleashed an orb of blue energy from its hands and released it towards the lizard.

"Energy Ball." Ash ordered as Sceptile unleashed an orb of green energy which collided with the blue orb resulting in a tiny explosion.

"Leaf Storm!" Ash ordered as Sceptile unleashed a storm of leaves towards the monkey which hit it hard causing it to fly backwards.

"End it Leaf Blade."

Sceptile charged and hit the monkey hard with its leaf like blades causing it to faint the very second.

"Primape cannot continue, this round and battle goes to Ash Ketchum!"

* * *

"Embroar use Flamethrower!"

"Counter it Dark Pulse Hydreigon."

The fire type unleashed a burst of hot red flames to which the dragon countered by unleashing a dark vortex of energy both attacks met and caused a tiny explosion.

"Dragon Rush!" Alexander shouted as the dragon was surrounded by a blue aura and it charged towards the fire type.

"Wait for it."

When the bullet of blue aura was inches away Hilbert ordered,

"Jump and use Brick Break!" The fire type jumped in air and dodged the attack then hit his glowing fists hard on the dragon causing it to grunt in pain.

"End if Flame Thrower!"

The fire type unleashed a burst of hot red flames which hit the pokemon hard causing it to faint the very second.

"Hydreigon cannot continue, this match goes to Hilbert!"

* * *

"Pachirisu Discharge!"

"Stand you're ground!" Leaf ordered.

The pokemon released a large amount of lightning from its body which the eeveelution absorbed.

"What?" Cooper said.

"Volt Absorb genius."

"Shadow Ball Jolteon!" Jolteon unleashed an orb of purple energy which hit the squirrel hard.

"Iron Tail end it!" Jolteon charged at its prey with its glowing white tail and knocking it out instantly.

"Pachirisu can not continue, this match goes to Leaf!"

* * *

"Magmar Hyper Beam!"

"No good, Empoleon Surf's up!"

Empoleon unleashed a mighty amount of water from its body which was the size of a wave, the water washed the magma pokemon and hit it hard causing it to faint.

"Magmar cannot continue, this round and battle goes to Dan Abraham!"

"Good battle Luis." Dan said forwarding his hand for a shake.

"But I lost all my pokemon and you didn't loose a single one." Luis said confused.

"What matters is that you tried you're best winning and losing doesn't matter." Dan said with a smile.

Luis nodded and smiled before shaking Dan's hand.

"It was nice meeting you Dan." Luis said smiling.

"Same here." Dan said before the trainer departed.

"Hilda must be battling right now, wanna check it out?" Diana asked.

"Sure lets head there I want to see my competition, already missed Leaf, Ash and Hilbert's battles."

* * *

"Escavalier X scissor end it!"

Escavalier charged at the monkey and hit it with its claws creating an X making it faint instantly.

"Darmanitan is unable to battle the winner is Escavalier and the match goes Hilda!"

"Well that was awesome." Hilbert said congratulating Hilda.

"We'll say." Dan and Diana said making their way towards the two.

Ash and May also arrived at the scene along with Leaf, Misty, Dawn & Malcolm.

"So all of us managed to win?" Leaf asked.

"Duh." Everyone said.

"So who are we battling?" Ash asked as everyone took out their cell phone and began to scroll through.

"I'm taking on some guy named Ray." Ash said.

"I'm taking on someone named Albert." Hilda said.

"I'm facing some Julie." Leaf said.

"I'm facing someone named Rose." Hilbert said.

"What about to you Dan?"

"I'm gonna be battling a guy named Cameron."

"Does he have a Lucario?"

Dan nodded.

"I battles him at the Unova Conference, he managed to knock out 3 of my pokemon the Pikachu knocked out the rest of his team. His Riolu evolved during the battle but Pikachu still defeated it." Ash said.

**Author's Note: Trust me that should have happened no the other way around, which happened in the anime -_-**

"Well that's just like Pikachu." Dan said scratching the mouse behind the ear.

"Chaaa!" It cooed.

"Pi Pika chu chu pika pii (Be careful about Lucario he isn't half bad.)"

"Maa ree ma reep(Don't worry you know us.)"

"So when are your battles?" Dan asked the others.

"Mine is in half an hour." Leaf said.

"Mine is at noon." Hilda said.

"Mine is at noon too." Hilbert said.

"Mine's in a half an hour." Ash said.

"15 minutes." Dan groaned.

"I need to get a pokemon, coming Dia?" Dan asked the brunette who nodded and the two began to make their way towards the pokemon center.

"It'll be interesting to see Dan battle in person for the first time." Hilda said.

"And you guys will not be disappointed." Leaf said smirking.

* * *

"This will be a three on three battle between Dan Abraham and Cameron each trainer will use three pokemon."

"Choose you're pokemon!"

"Lucario come forth!" Dan said throwing his pokeball after a flash Lucario appeared.

"A Lucario huh, then I'll choose you Lucario!" Cameron said to his pokemon who was standing beside him it nodded and went towards the field.

"So who do you think will win?" Malcolm asked.

"Dan." Everyone said.

"How can you guys be so sure?"

"You'll see." Ash said.

"Begin!."

"Lucario Aura Sphere!" Cameron ordered.

"Counter it." Dan said calmly as both pokemon unleashed a sphere of blue energy which collided canceling both of them out,.

"Metal Claw." Dan ordered.

"Counter it!" Cameron shouted

Both pokemon's paws glowed white as they charged at each other, and exchanged blows, then pushing each other back.

"Bone Rush!" Cameron ordered.

Cameron's Lucario charged at Dan's with its bone.

"Lucario stand your ground." Dan ordered.

As Lucario charged towards Dan's.

* * *

"What is Dan thinking?" Leaf asked.

"We'll have to see to find out." Hilbert said.

* * *

When Lucario was inches away.

"Jump!" Dan ordered as his Lucario jumped up in the air.

"Now Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario unleashed a vortex of blue energy from its paws which hit the other aura pokemon hard.

"Lucario Aura Sphere bounce back!" Cameron ordered as Lucario unleashed a sphere of aura from its paws.

"Charge in and deflect it."

"Force Palm!" Cameron ordered as his Lucario charged at Dan's

"Somersault in mid air then Aura Sphere!"

Dan's Lucario did a somersault in mid air before releasing a sphere of aura which hit the opposing pokemon.

"Lucario Close Combat." Dan said calmly as Lucario charged at the other aura pokemon and hit it with a series of kicks and punches, resulting in the pokemon to fall to the ground and not moving.

"Lucario is unable to battle the winner is Dan's Lucario!"

* * *

"Dan's something else." Hilda said.

"He's really good." Malcolm added.

"That's what makes you admire him and makes you do better then him." Ash said.

"He's the ultimate rival always moving forward doing better, never looking back, his actions encouraging you to be more better train harder." Ash said looking at the battle field.

* * *

"Lucario return you were great." Cameron said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Watchog I choose you!"

"Begin!"

"Watchog Brick Break!" Cameron ordered as the pokemon charged towards the dog.

"Counter it with Brick Break!"

Lucario charged at the normal type with its paws both attacks collided pushing the pokemon back.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario unleashed a sphere of blue aura hitting the normal type hard.

"Close Combat." Dan ordered as Lucario charged at the normal type hitting it with a series of punches and kicks and ultimately knocking it out.

"Watchog cannot continue, the winner of this match is Lucario."

* * *

"That was over before it even started." Dawn said.

"Is that even a normal Lucario?" May asked.

"Non of Dan's pokemon are normal." Ash said chuckling.

* * *

"Hydreigon I choose you!" Cameron threw a pokeball.

"Lucario you want to continue?" Dan asked.

The pokemon nodded.

"Begin!"

"Dark Pulse!"

Hydreigon unleashed a vortex of dark energy from three of its mouths which charged at the aura pokemon.

"Dragon Pulse!"

Lucario unleashed a vortex of blue energy from its paws which met the dark energy and caused a mini explosion.

"Hydreigon Tri Attack!"

Hydreigon unleashed a beam of yellow, blue and red energy from its three respective mouths which charged at the Aura pokemon.

"Jump!" Dan ordered as Lucario jumped in air and dodged the attack.

"Quick Hydreigon Dragon Rush!"

As Lucario was still in air Hydreigon was surrounded by a blue aura and charged at Lucario like a bullet and hit the pokemon hard causing it to propel backwards and fall down.

"Luccca!" It groaned.

* * *

"Well that's a first time Lucario has got hit." May said.

"Yeah, credit goes to Cameron's quick thinking."

* * *

"Lucario get up." Dan said as the pokemon managed to get to its feet.

"Charge with Brick Break!" Dan ordered as Lucario charged towards the pokemon.

"Quick Dragon Pulse!" Cameron ordered when Lucario was near.

"Jump!" Dan ordered as Lucario jumped and dodged the attack.

"Force Palm!" Dan ordered as Lucario released a yellow beam from its paw hitting the dark type hard.

"Close Combat end it!" Lucario charged and hit the pokemon hard with its punches and kicks causing it to faint the very second.

"Hydreigon can not continue the winner of this battle goes to Lucario and the match goes to Dan!"

"Hydreigon thanks return!" Cameron said returning the pokemon.

"Lucario amazing return." Dan said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Thanks for the battle Dan, I know I have a long way to go." Cameron said.

"You're welcome I enjoyed the battle too, thanks!" Dan said.

* * *

"Charizard Blast Burn!"

Charizard unleashed a huge burst of fire which hit the steel type hard causing it to faint.

"Steelix can not continue the winner of this battle and match is Lance!"

"Well that wasn't much competition." Lance said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Ditto but it will be when the round of 32 begins."

"I'm looking forward to that, I hope I get to battle you Cynthia."

"Lets hope, you're gonna get your ass kicked." Cynthia said smirking.

"We'll see, how about me and you head and take a break, both of our battles for the day are over."

"I would like that." She said winking.

* * *

"Azumarill is unable to battle the winner is Roserade!"

"Good work return Roserade!"

"Good work, that's it for the day for us Veronica."

The blue haired girl nodded.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I have no clue, what do you wanna do Nate?"

"How about we get some lunch?" He asked.

"Sure." She said smiling as both of them headed together.

* * *

"What do you mean they are in jail!?" He demanded.

"Sir, Dan Abraham and Ash Ketchum, destroyed their robot and then gave them to the local authorities."

"But how?! The robot is immune to any type of move!"

"They did not move any pokemon."

"Then what did they do to stop the robot!?"

"They used aura air."

"Aura!? there's no such thing!" The man said.

"But sir.." He was cut of by the ringing of a cell phone.

"Hello?" The man said picking up the line.

"Mr. Xialan."

"Yes who is this?"

"I've got a proposition for you."

* * *

**Bum Bum and Bum, I hope you liked the chapter, if anyone is annoyed at the lack of battles then there will be a lot in the next chapter I promise you. A big thank you to my beta reader PrincessAnime08!**

**Please review? Pretty please!**

**Time for a quiz!**

**1) Which of Ash's pokemon defeated Brenden's Regice in the battle frontier?**

**2) At which level does Ferrothorn learn Flash Cannon?**

**3) How many pokemon can learn Aura Sphere by levelling up? **

**Please read, review and favourite!**


	11. The Test!

_**Pokemon: The League of Champions!**_

**Here's the 11th chapter I hope you guys like it.**

**This is a chapter is rather small the next will be bigger!**

* * *

"So how many points?" Diana asked.

"I have six winning two battles, so do all the others." Dan said lightly yawning.

"How many points do you need to get to the next round?''

"There will be 6 battles, you need 9 points to go through to the next one, each win has 3 points, a draw has 1, a loss has no points."

"Well you already have six so no worries."

"None." Dan said.

"Can we go to sleep now?"

"Actually no."

"What do you mean sweetheart?"

"I love when you call me that." Dan said sweetly smiling.

"I know." She said walking towards him and she sat beside him.

"We can't sleep, we've got a meeting and you have PSI recruitment test."

"Its 11 am." She groaned.

* * *

"So you think you're ready for the test?" She asked.

"Who knows we have to get there to find out Hilda."

She nodded.

"Dan told us to meet him outside the pokemon center at 11.30."

"I know we have time, wanna do something?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"So ready?" Ash asked.

"Yup."

"Lets go."

* * *

"You guys are here we were waiting." Leaf said as she saw Dan and Diana coming last.

"Now that all of are here lets go." Ash said.

"Dan do the honors?" He said.

"Sure, Gallade come on out and use teleport!" The pokemon came out of its pokeball and all teens vanished in a flash

The teens arrived in a flash inside a mountain, it had a secret chamber.

"Where are we?" Hilda asked.

"Mount Quarrel a.k.a secret HQ of PSI." Dan said as Ash went to the door and took out his badge which a scanner scanned and a passage way opened, the teens followed Ash.

"This is cool." Malcolm said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Dan said as he went in following the others.

"Dan you made it." Lance said.

"Good day guys." Dan said as he saw Cynthia, Lance and Brenden.

"You guys the only ones here?" Ash asked.

"The others are waiting for the new recruits for their trials, then the meeting will get under way." Brenden said.

"Will the new people giving trails please follow me." Brenden said as everyone followed him to yet another room which was gigantic both in length and width, it had a huge steel cage, which contained a forest inside it, the forest had giant trees, bushes, and even streams of water.

"What the ff.." Dawn said.

"What is this place?" Hi

"Welcome to training facility Alpha, you will be tested here." Brenden said.

"This forest contains powerful wild pokemon who are waiting for you, their pray, you have to defend your self against them, there will be many hurdles and at the end of the forest there will be a group of trainers who you will have to beat to go through." Lance said.

"Did you guys do this?" May asked.

"Indeed." Dan said.

"I've been to one HQ once, seen the training facilities but there was nothing like this!" Diana said.

"Yeah I've been to the Kanto HQ and I'm even a recruit!" Misty added.

"True both you Misty and Diana are agents but you were given the ranks when the world needed you at that time, right now the world needs you again but this time you have to prove your self that you can save the world and your loved ones." Brenden said.

"I hope all of you have a full party of pokemon, no matter how good you guys are you will need them." Cynthia said.

"Does everyone have a full party?." Lance asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Okay so listen up, everyone will enter from a different route, you may meet up during your time in the forest, but you have to rely on your instincts and your pokemon." Brenden said.

"Everyone form a line!" Lance said as May, Dawn, Diana, Hilbert, Malcolm, Leaf, Misty and Hilda formed a line.

"Are you ready for such a challenge?" Cynthia asked.

"YES!" Everyone responded.

"Okay then, May Maple you will start from entrance 1, Diana Adams you will start from entrance 3, Dawn Berlitz from entrance 2, Malcolm you will enter from 4, Hilbert from 5, Leaf from 6 and Hilda from 7, and Misty from 8, understood?" Lance asked.

Everyone nodded.

"At the sound of the horn everyone will start and the gates will be opened." Brenden said.

The sound of the horns were heard and the gates opened as the teens moved inside the forest.

"So what do you think?" Lance asked.

"You'll see." Ash said as he and Dan smirked.

* * *

"So this is training facility alpha, doesn't look so tough." May said as she was walking through the forest.

"Just to be on the save side." She threw a pokeball and Blaziken came out.

"Blaaaaze!" The pokemon said.

"Blaziken you're gonna be walking with me on foot."

"Blaaaze!" The pokemon nodded.

* * *

"I hope there aren't any bugs here." Misty said as she was walking through the forest.

As she was walking her foot hit something on the ground, before she knew it she was in the air in some kind of net, but as she looked close this was no ordinary net, it was a spider web, made from Ariados.

Misty saw the large spider who was hiding in the tree as it approached her the red head shouted.

"AAAAAAA BUUUG!."

* * *

"Its not as bad as they said." Dawn said to herself.

"What's that?" Dawn said as she saw a spider web hanging above the ground.

"Better look more closely."

* * *

"Looks like this is more dangerous then it looks." Hilbert wondered hearing the scream, as he walked the trees and bushes got thicker before he arrived in an area where his eyes widened.

He was surrounded by Ursaring, not just one but at least fifteen sleeping on the ground.

"Ohh crap, have to be quite." He said to himself as he walked slowly through the area by mistake he stepped on something, when he saw it was a little Teddiursa who screamed.

"Urrrrsaaa tedddy ursaaaaa!" It started crying as the Ursaring woke up and saw an intruder.

"Ursssaaaring!"

"Oh crap, look we can all sit down and talk?" Hilbert said as all of the Ursaring advanced on him, before their mouth were full of orange energy.

"Okay maybe we can't." Hilbert said before the Hyper Beam charged on him from all four sides.

"Ohh crap." He said.

* * *

"This seems peaceful." Diana said walking through the forest.

"Umbreaon come on out!." She said throwing a pokeball.

"Umbree on!"

Both the trainer and the pokemon were walking through the forest as she was walking past a bush something hit something hard.

"Oww owww what was that!?" She said as her question was answered by a figure appearing before her, it was large and had a horn like a drill,.

"Rhyyyy!"

"What the heck is a Rhydon doing in a freaking forest!" Diana shouted as the Rhydon run after her and Umbreon angry.

"That's it!" Diana said stopping

"Umbreon we're gonna battle it."

"Umbree!" Umbreon said as she took a battle position.

"Rhydon!" The pokemon yelled as it charged towards the moon pokemon with its glowing horn.

"Mega horn." Diana said.

"Umbreon jump!"

Umbreon jumped before the pokemon could land its attack.

"Use Iron Tail!"

Umbreon did a somersault in mid air and hit Rhyhorn hard with its glowing tail.

"Don!" It groaned in pain.

"Umbreon Psychic send it flying!"

Umbreon's eyes glowed as the big pokemon was surrounded by a blue aura before it went flying into a tree and fainted.

"That what you get for messing with me." Diana said smirking.

"Umbree!"

* * *

"Espeon Psychic!" That was the only thing Hilbert heard before he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact but nothing came when he opened his eyes, he was floating in air before landing on the ground.

"Whaat?" Hilbert asked confused.

"You're welcome." He heard a soft feminine voice when he saw a girl in a hat which had a pokeball symbol on it, she had brunette hair tied falling after her shoulders.

"Thanks Espeon." She said patting the pokemon on the head before coming down.

"You saved me?"

She nodded.

"Thank you for saving me Leaf." Hilbert said.

"Don't thank me idiot, that's what friends are for, and besides Hilda would have died if something had happened to you." Leaf said smirking as Hilbert's face was tomato red.

* * *

"Escavalier X scissor cut the web!" The pokemon charged with its spear and cut the web, the red head fell to the ground and groaned.

"Uhh I hate bugs." She said.

"Well a bug saved your life." A voice said.

"What do you mean Hilda?" Misty asked.

"Escavalier is a bug and steel type." Hilda said smirking.

"Really? well it looks more steel then bug, not all bugs are bad, thank you Escavalier." Misty said with a smile.

"Escaaa." The pokemon said in a stern voice.

"So where to now?" Misty asked.

"I don't know lets go we're bound to find a way."

"Guys!" They heard someone as they turned around and saw a bluenette.

"I saw the web hanging from above far away and decided to see what it was but I got into a little trouble."

"I know there is too much trouble here!"

* * *

"Oh god too many Ursaring!" Malcolm said as Swampert knocked another one out with a Hydro pump.

All of his pokemon were breathing hardly.

"They're too tired they can't take this much longer." Malcolm said as his Kingler fainted.

"Kingler return."

"Blaziken Over Heat!, Snorlax Hyper Beam!, Glaceon Blizzard!, Mismagius Shadow Ball!, Vulpix Flame Thrower!, Chimecho Psychic!" Malcolm heard someone shout.

The next second Malcolm saw a barrage of attacks charge and hit the Ursaring knocking out the ones which were left.

"Ahh." Malcolm groaned as he fell to the ground tired.

He saw a Brunette approaching him.

"Thank you so much! I was at it for god knows how much time."

"No problem, but we still have a long way to go." May said.

"I know, everyone return." Malcolm said returning all of his pokemon to their balls.

"You have got a strong team of pokemon May." Malcolm commented.

"Thanks." May said as she returned everyone to their balls.

"We should get going." May said, the curly haired boy nodded.

* * *

"Umbreon Dark Pulse!, Quilava Lava Plume!" Diana ordered as the Moon pokemon unleashed a vortex of dark energy and the mouse unleashed a hot plum of lava from its body which hit the steel type hard causing it to faint.

"That's the last of them, it makes me wonder how the hell did they get a Bastiodon out here, a pokemon who is extracted from a fossil." She thought.

"But right now, I have to concentrate on getting out." She said.

"Good work you guys, Quilava return."

"Umbree reon umbree."

"You think we should go right? Alright your call." She said as she took the right path.

* * *

"Espeon Zap Cannon!" Leaf shouted

"Roserade Solar Beam!" Hilbert ordered.

Espeon unleashed a sphere of green and yellow color which collided with the body of the pokemon where as Roserade unleashed a powerful burst of light knocking the pokemon out.

"Argh Ursaring, Rhydon, Rhyhorn and now Beedrils." Hilbert said.

"I know right, but we shouldn't be far from the end."

* * *

"Samurott Ice Beam!"

"Golduck Ice Beam!"

"Piplup Hydro Pump!"

Both pokemon unleashed beams of blue that hit the huge spiders hard freezing them.

"Two more down, god knows how many to go." Hilda said panting.

"Why does it have to be bugs? Always bugs."

"Hey bugs are cool." Dawn said.

"NO!"

* * *

Hilbert and Leaf were walking through the forest when they saw something.

"Look that's the exit!" Leaf said as Hilbert looked towards the direction as Leaf ran towards it only to be blocked by two figures.

"Well it looks like you guys are the first one to make it here."

"That is why you will be the first ones to face us.

"Lance, Cynthia." Hilbert said.

Leaf groaned.

"Bring it on." She said.

As Hilbert and Leaf were standing together they saw more figures coming out of the bushes and trees towards them.

"Oh come on this is hardly fair!" Leaf groaned.

"You don't expect your enemies to fight fair do you Leaf?" Brenden asked.

"He has a point there Leaf."

Leaf puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

"Give us your all." Leaf said.

"That's exactly what we're planning." Cynthia said releasing a pokeball after a flash a Garchomp appeared, Lance released a pokeball a Charizard appeared, along with the two, was a Regirock, an Articuno, a Gengar, an Absol, a Hippowdown and many many more pokemon.

* * *

"Don't you think that's over rated?" Ash asked.

"I don't know Brenden wanted to test them by pushing them to the limit."

"But I think this is too much Lucian."

"Don't worry, they'll handle this." Dan said.

It didn't matter Ash was still worried.

* * *

At this time May & Malcolm and Hilda & Misty along with Dawn made there way towards the exit they saw a high number of pokemon battling Leaf and Hilbert's pokemon.

"They need some help they can't win on their on, there are legendaries too!" May said.

"Lets go then!" Everyone said releasing there pokemon.

"Emboar Over Heat on Articuno!"

"Fight back with Hyper Beam!" Noland ordered as both pokemons attacks met and caused a huge explosion.

"Blaziken Over Heat!" A powerful vortex of fire hit the legendary bird that it howled in pain.

"Arrrtiii!"

"Blaziken Jump and Flare Blitz!" The pokemon jumped high in air and its body became surrounded by a blue flame it charged and hit the bird hard as it recoiled to the ground in pain.

The bird crashed to the ground unconscious.

"Noo way." Noland said returning his pokemon.

"Samurott Hydro Pump on Regirock!"

"You too Piplup!" Both pokemon unleashed a powerful torrent of water which it the pokemon hard and it groaned.

"Reggirock!"

In the mean time a powerful blue bullet of energy hit the Snorlax hard causing it to faint, then the same blue bullet of energy hit the Mammoth causing it to faint.

"Emboar Brick Break on Absol!" The fire type charged with its glowing claws hitting the pokemon hard and knocked it out but the fire type fainted it self once it was hit with a blue vortex of energy coming from the sky.

"Emboar!" Hilbert shouted as he saw his pokemon faint before his eyes and then returned it to its ball.

He saw the cause of his pokemon being knocked out was non other then Lance's Charizard who he saw the next second hitting the ground hard due to a powerful Whirlpool from Piplup.

The next second the penguin was knocked out as a result of a Dragon Pulse from Garchomp.

"How the heck do you defeat this Garchomp its knocking out all of our pokemon!" Misty yelled as her Golduck was knocked out due to a Draco Meteor along with May's Vulpix and Dawn's Buneary.

Just the very second a powerful yellow and golden beam of energy hit the Mach pokemon hard which caused it to fly and hit a tree hard and it fainted as it dropped to the ground.

They looked up and saw the cause of the attack, it was a large pokemon with Leaves for its wings, it had a long neck and had fruits coming out of it.

"That's how you knock out a Garchomp." Diana said as she landed on the ground off her pokemon.

"Trrrropppii!"

"Dragonite Dragon Rush on Tropius!" Lance ordered as his pokemon was surrounded by a blue aura and it charged towards the fruit pokemon like a bullet as it was advancing towards the pokemon it was hit at the side by another blue bullet.

"What the hell?" Lance said as his Dragonite propelled backwards.

"Good job Garchomp." Diana said smirking.

* * *

"Diana has a Garchomp?" Ash asked.

Dan nodded.

"It was given to her as a gift, she started her journey with Eevee and Professor Oak gave her a starter too, she picked Charmander just like me, she was given Garchomp as a Gible when she helped in getting rid of Team Rocket from Lavender Town, the town elder gave her the pokemon saying that it is rare and powerful, she doesn't use her in contests much she likes to battle more."

* * *

"Blaziken Flamethrower on Registeel!"

"Registeel Flash Cannon!"

Blaziken unleashed a powerful burst of flames from its mouth which was responded by a burst of silver energy that collided with the attack and caused a small explosion.

"Registeel Iron Head!"

"Blaziken Flare Biltz!"

Registeel was surrounded by a silver aura as it charged towards the chicken who was surrounded by a powerful blue flame both attack met and caused an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Registeel was on the ground unable to move where as Blaziken was full of bruises.

"Blaziken! Are you okay?" May asked.

Blaziken began panting very hardly before it collapsed to its knees.

"Blaziken!" May said but Blaziken was surrounded by a red aura, its health began to come back as it stood up.

"Blaaaazii!" It roared.

"Blaze." Diana said.

"Dragonite Dragon Pulse!"

A vortex of blue energy hit the mach pokemon hard.

"Gaaar!"

"Garchomp bounce back Dragon Rage!"

Garchomp unleashed a huge sphere of red and orange flames which hit the Dragon hard.

"Garchomp Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp charged at Dragonite and hit it hard with its claws the pokemon crashed to the ground unable to move.

* * *

"!Druddigon Giga Dragon Rush!"

"Infernape use your on!" Flint ordered.

Both pokemon were surrounded by a blue blazing fire/blue aura as their bodies collided both of them landed on the ground unconscious.

* * *

"Serperior hit it with Leaf Storm!" Hilda ordered.

Serperior unleashed a storm of leaves towards the hippopotamus hitting it hard.

"Hippo!" It winced in pain.

"Hippodown Giga Impact!" Bertha ordered as the pokemon charged towards the snake surrounded by a pink and golden aura.

"Serperior Frenzy Plant stop it!"

Serperior called gigantic roots of plants from under ground which had big spikes and needles it surrounded the hippopotamus and bind it.

"End it Leaf Tornado!" Serperior unleashed a tornado of leaves hitting the pokemon hard causing it to faint.

* * *

"Staryu Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered

"Cyndaquil Flame Wheel!" Dawn commanded.

The powerful torrent of water collided with the ghosts body before it was hit by a flaming wheel causing it to faint.

* * *

"That's it!" Hilbert said as he and the others returned their pokemon to their balls.

"Congratulations, you have passed the test." Lance said.

"All of you showed great determination and strength and team work, the real objective wasn't passing the test alone it was helping your friends if they were need, which all of you did, you and your pokemon showed great skill and determination, hence all of you have passed the test with flying colors!" Cynthia said with a smile.

"Alright!" Everyone cheered.

"To tell you the truth, we didn't expect to battle elite four and champions in the end." Dawn said.

"Yes we didn't expect that at all." Hilda added.

"The reason all of you faced elite members, frontier brains and champions is that the enemies you will face will be very powerful, and of course they will not be fair, you may face hundreds and you may be alone, for that very reason we had all of you out numbered but the others came and helped you out." Lace said looking at Hilbert and Leaf.

"Remember you can not go in a mission alone, or just do all things your self, you have to rely on your allies and partners, always remember that." Brenden said.

"Exactly what Brendan's saying, looking out for your friends and pokemon is the main thing." Karen said.

"I was shocked when May's Blaziken knocked out my Articuno very well trained May, I guess that's why you have won two Ribbon Cups." Nolan said.

"Exactly, May's Blaziken even knocked out Register and Diana's Gropius and Garchomp knocked out Lance and Cynthia's Dragon we all were taken back, all of you are immensely skilled, we our honored to have you all in our agency as agents." Brenden declared.

"Now let's head back in the conference room, you all will be given your badges." Brenden said.

* * *

"Now all of you seven are a part of this organization as field agents. I hope you will stay loyal to the badge and this organization and will fill your role well, you will be promoted if you're doing your work exceptionally." Brenden said.

The seven took the badges and put then in their respective bags and pockets.

"And now for the real issue, we are here for a global issue that the world is facing known as Team Cerebra a team which use psychic powers, there hypnosis work on pokemon little is known about them but our agents are trying to find out more." Brenden said.

"I've heard their hypnosis even works on dark type pokemon even though they are immune to it." Karen said.

"Yes Karen that is true, their powers do work on them, we don't know what there aim is at the moment." Brenden said.

"World Domination?" Lucian asked.

"That is a possibility, but we have no idea yet that is a big possibility because their operations are growing in number globally."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Right now as we speak many of our agents and working on it, Agent Riley is working as we speak along with Norman Maple, and many more agents." Brenden said.

"But if they don't succeed?" Bertha asked.

"There is no question of no, we will have our SOG and SAD teams on it as well if this does not work, we will search until we find something, this people are no amateurs, they are the real deal, they are very active on removing there tracks." Brenden added.

"We have SOG & SAD teams?" Malcolm asked.

Which earned several questions for many more people.

"Actually are SOG & SAD teams are not really field agents, they are soldiers from the army, but yes there are some field agents in the teams as well." Brenden said.

"Wow." The girls said.

"Well all of you are dismissed for now, a wait for further orders." Brenden said as the others nodded and left.

* * *

**Well thats it for the chapter I know very small but I just wanted to post it as soon as possible it had alreayd been** **a couple of days since the last update, oh well Read, Review and Favourite!**

**Thanks to PrincessAnime08! My beta reader.**

**Quiz time!:**

**1) Which of Ash's pokemon was the first to beat a legendary?**

**2) Which Hoenn starter did Max like the best of the three?**

**3) Ash's Phanpy evolved in which episode?**


	12. Another Rival?

**_POKEMON: The League of Champions._  
**

**Here's the 12th chapter I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Oh God its 3 A.M.!" Hilda groaned.

"Well now we can get a good night sleep." May said.

"Good night sleep? I have a battle at 7 A.M.!" Hilda groaned.

"Stop complaining I have one at 7:30 too." Leaf sighed.

"We all have battle in the morning Hilda stop whining." Hilbert said.

"Except for me I have mine at 10." Ash said smirking the others groaned.

"What about you Dan?" Dawn asked.

"11." He said smirking, another groan was heard from the trainers.

"Well lets call it a night." Misty said.

"Exactly Bye guys!" Dawn said.

"Bye."

* * *

Dawn was walking in the lobby thinking to her self when she bumped into someone.

"Oh great." She mumbled under her breath.

"It looks like we're prone to bumping into each other." She heard a familiar voice when she looked up she saw Lucas and a light blush appeared on her face as Lucas gave her his hand to take, which she took and stood up.

"Lucas, how are you?" Dawn asked with a nice smile.

"I'm good and I see you are doing fine too." He said looking at the bluenette who blushed in response.

"So how are your battles going Lucas?" Dawn asked.

"They're going good, managed to win the three previous ones I have my fourth one in two minutes, wanna come and watch?" He asked.

"Sure lets go." Dawn said with a small giggle.

When Dawn arrived at the battle field, she saw Hilbert standing there alone, she was shocked to see that Hilbert will be battling Lucas, Hilbert was alone of course due to Hilda having her own battle, as The preliminary rounds were not held in stadiums, but in small battle fields divided by cages, the other trainers could only see the battles by standing.

"Dawn are you here to cheer for me?" Hilbert asked looking at the bluenette.

"Actually I am..."

But she was cut by Lucas.

"You know each other?" Lucas asked.

"Well yes Lucas this is a friend of mine Hilbert, and Hilbert this is Lucas also a friend." Dawn said.

"Nice to meet you Lucas." Hilbert said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I look forward to our battle, May the best man win." Lucas said and Hilbert nodded with a smile.

* * *

"This is a battle between Lucas Roberts and Hilbert White, both trainers will use three pokemon, when one sides pokemon our unable to continue the other wins! Trainers choose your pokemon!"

"Heatmor I choose you! / Luxray lets go!" Both trainers shouted at the same time throwing their poke balls.

"Begin!"

"Heatmor Flamethrower!" Hilbert ordered as Heatmor unleashed a burst of fire from its mouth.

"Luxray Thunder Bolt!" Luxray unleashed a fair amount of electricity from its body which hit the burst of fire canceling both attacks out.

"Heatmor Flame Burst!"

Heatmor unleashed a burst of fire from its mouth.

"Jump Discharge!"

As the fire was approaching the lion it jumped in air and unleashed a powerful amount of electricity from its body, which hit the ant eater hard and caused it to groan.

"Mooor!"

"Flamethrower!" Heatmor reacted with releasing a barrage of hot flames from its mouth which hit the lion hard.

"Now charge in with Slash!" Heatmor charged at the lion with its claws and scratched them against its body.

"Luxxxx!" It winced in pain.

"Luxray hang in there and charge at Heatmor!" Lucas ordered as the lion charged at the ant eater.

"Be ready Heatmor." Hilbert said.

"Mooor!"

"Flash!" Lucas ordered as Luxray was at close range.

Luxray unleashed a bright light from its body due to the brightness Hilbert, Dawn and especially Heatmor could not see.

"Crap!" Hilbert said.

"Luxray's eyes ware perfect for this." Lucas said to himself.

When the flash of light faded Hilbert could see an orange orb forming in the Lions mouth.

"Luxray Hyper Beam!" Lucas ordered.

"Noo!."

Luxray unleashed a burst of orange energy which hit the Ant eater hard causing it to faint the very second.

"Heatmor can not continue winner of this round is Lucas!"

"Return Heatmor you were great." Hilbert said returning the pokemon to its ball.

* * *

"Wow Lucas is really good, he can actually win this." Dawn thought.

* * *

"Scizor I choose you!" Hilbert said throwing a pokeball.

"Luxray wanna continue?"

"Lux!"

"BEGIN!"

"Thunderbolt!" Luxray unleashed a large amount of electricity from its body which charged at the insect but it disappeared right in front on their eyes.

"How the?!" Lucas thought.

"Its so fast." Dawn commented.

"Metal Claw!"

Scizor's glowing pincers hit the lion hard and causing it to propel backwards falling down.

"Luxx!" It groaned.

"Luxray Flash..."

"Not this time, Iron Head!" Hilbert said

Scizor's body was surrounded by a silver aura as it charged and hit the electric type in a blink of an eye the electric type fly backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Luxray can not continue the winner of this round is Scizor!"

"Luxray return you were great." Lucas said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Staraptor I choose you!" Lucas said throwing a pokeball in the air.

"Begin!"

"Staraptor Aerial Ace!."

"Counter it with your own!"

Both pokemon charged at high speed and hit each other hard.

"Staraptor Hurricane!"

Staraptor flapped its wings multiple times and released a huge amount of powerful storm like winds.

"Stand your ground!" Hilbert ordered Scizor who was being blown away.

"Flash Cannon!"

Scizor used its pincers and released a silver burst of energy towards the flying type which was pushing past the storm.

"Fly away!"

Staraptor dodged the attack and flew away.

"Aerial Ace!" Hilbert ordered.

"Counter it!"

Both pokemon charged at each other just before contact Scizor disappeared.

"Signal Beam!"

A multicolored beam hit Staraptor hard from behind causing the pokemon to growl in pain.

"Staaar!"

"Bounce back Staraptor Lets go Brave Bird!" Lucas ordered.

"Counter it with Iron Head!"

Staraptor was surrounded by a blue aura as it charged towards the steel type before the blue aura transformed into red flames surrounding its body, similarly Scizor's body was surrounded by a silver aura as it charged towards the pokemon.

Both attacks collided and caused an explosion as smoke erupted from the scene.

When the smoke cleared both pokemon were down unable to move.

"Both Staraptor and Scizor can not continue this round is a draw!"

"Infernape I choose you!"

"Emboar you're up!"

"Begin!"

"Emboar Flamethrower!"

"Counter it Infernape!"

Both pokemon unleashed a burst of hot red flames that collided and canceled each other out.

"Brick Break!" Hilbert ordered.

"Counter it with Mach Punch!" Lucas commanded.

Both pokemon charged with their glowing fists making contact then being pushed back.

"Focus Blast!"

"Counter it Infernape!"

Both pokemon unleashed a blue orb of energy towards each other that met in air and canceled each other out.

"Emboar Earthquake!"

"Jump high in the air now!"

Emboar summoned a powerful earthquake as the ground started to shake but the ape jumped high in the air.

"Infernape Shadow Ball!"

Infernape released an orb of blackish purple energy which collided with the body of the other fire type.

"Over Heat!" Hilbert commanded

"Counter it!"

Both pokemon unleashed a powerful vortex of orange flames that collided with each other canceling each other out.

"Mach Punch!"

"Brick Break!"

Both pokemon charged at each other with glowing fists just before hitting Hilbert ordered.

"Hammer Arm!"

One of Emboar's hands blocked the mach punch with brick break the other hit the ape hard and caused to fly backwards.

"Stand your ground!"

"Infernape managed to stand its ground and keep on its feet.

"FLARE BLITZ!" Both trainers shouted together.

Both pokemon were surrounded by a mighty blue fire as they charged at each other and collided in air causing a small explosion, when the smoke cleared both pokemon were hurt due to the collision and the recoil affect.

"Emboar hammer arm!"

"Close Combat!"

Emboar charged with its glowing arms as the ape charged towards the other fire type both pokemon began to hit each other hard without blocking or dodging because both of them were exhausted.

Infernape hit Emboar with a series of punches and kicks where as Emboar hit it with a series oh fists elbows and arms, in an instant both pokemon fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Both Infernape and Emboar are unable to battle, hence this round and match is a tie as a result both trainers will get a single point!" The ref announced.

"Infernape you were amazing return." Lucas returned his pokemon with a smile.

"Great work Emboar have a nice rest." Hilbert said returning the pokemon to its ball.

"Good battle Lucas." Hilbert said forwarding his hand.

"Like wise I hope we battle again." Lucas said accepting the hand shake.''

* * *

"Ring Ring!"

"Hello Ash."

"Brenden hey." Ash said.

"Ash we have news that one of the trainers participating in the tournament is a member of Cerebro, we need you and the others to keep a good look out and tell the others too."

"Right will do." Ash said.

"Good then I'll talk to you later, bye."

With that Ash hung up.

"Who was it?" May asked.

Ash explained to her.

"Okay so we should keep a good eye out."

Ash nodded.

"What about your match?"

"There are still a few hours left." Ash said looking at the clock it was 8.30 am.

"Lets get breakfast." May said yawning.

"Yeah lets."

* * *

"We need to capture what?" The admin asked.

"We are going to capture Skyriel."

"Skyriel?" Another grunt asked.

"Its a legendary pokemon that roams the Solaris region, people believe it as a legend or a myth only a few have seen it."

"Why are we going to capture it Xialan sir?"

"Because it is the mystical pokemon its a large phoenix whose feathers change color, its a pokemon who can change its type according to its will as a result changing the colors on its body."

"And the most incredible thing about is that it can change into three different types at a single time."

"Why are we capturing it sir?"

"We are going to give it to a client who will reward all of us handsomely for this." Xialan said with an evil laugh.

* * *

"Electivire Thunder Punch end it!" Electivire hit its fist hard which collided with the body of the turtle and it fell down and fainted.

"Blastoise cannot battle, this match goes to Paul!"

"Good battle Electivire return." Paul said with a smile.

"Good battle Rian."

"Thanks Paul you too."

Paul smiled and moved out of the battle area and made his way towards the hotel.

"Well 4 battles 4 wins 12 points I'm already through the next round." He thought to himself.

"But I wish I had faced more stronger opponents like Ash or his friends but I hope I face them in the next round, it'll be interesting to battle Ash again."

But his thoughts were disturbed by a person in the corner talking on his cell phone.

"Nobody suspects a single thing right now." Paul could not see the figure as he was behind the corner his face was covered with a cap.

"Yes yes I'm sure by the gift you have given me I'll be able to go far into the tournament, and our plans will commence and succeed."

"Yes yes well I shall talk with you later then I do not want anyone from PSI or the police listening to my conversation." The figure said Paul was in the far corner listening to him talk.

The figure came out of the corner and walked towards the hotel, Paul did not get to see his face but go to see his clothes.

"I wonder." Paul thought.

* * *

"So who are you facing now?" May asked him as Ash and her made their way towards the battle field.

"A girl named Samantha Miller." Ash told her they walked for a few minutes and were there.

"Ash Ketchum?" Ash and May heard a voice and they saw Ash's opponent, she was a girl with an average height, around their age, she had blond hair which were wavy falling to her shoulders, she had grey colored eyes and was wearing a pink tank top and a blue mini skirt.

"You must be my opponent?" Ash said nicely.

"That's right, and I'm going to prove that you winning the Unova league was just a fluke, your method of training your pokemon is a disgrace, giving them love and care, disgusting! A pokemon's power should be increased not love and care all of that is just crap." The teen said in a stern voice.

May was about to speak but Ash stopped her and sighed.

"I've dealt with people like you many times Samantha, I'll show you what a real battle is and how love and care can make you strong." Ash said calmly, Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder, his attitude became more serious as well as Pikachu starred at the girl.

**Author's Note: No matter how little I mention of Pikachu he will always be there, similarly it doesn't matter how little I mention of Dan's Mareep he'll be always there too, outside the pokeball with their trainers.**

"I shall make you eat those words Ash Ketchum." The girl said cruelly.

Ash and Samantha took their positions on the battle field.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Ash Ketchum and Samantha Miller, trainers choose you're pokemon!"

"Swampert Battle Position!" Samantha said throwing her pokeball.

"Infernape I choose you!" Ash said at the same time throwing his pokeball.

"You think your Infernape can defeat my Swampert?" Samantha asked with a cold smirk.

"No. I know it can beat your Swampert." Ash said calmly which resulted in anger appearing on the blonde's face.

"Begin!"

"Swampert Water Gun!" Samantha ordered as a torrent of water was released from the pokemon mouth.

"Jump in the air to dodge then Mach Punch." Ash said calmly as Infernape evaded the attack and hit the mud fish pokemon hard with the powerful fist causing it to yell in pain.

"Swwwamp!"

"Stand your ground." Samantha ordered in a stern voice.

"Muddy Water!" Samantha ordered as Swampert summoned a huge amount of muddy water that was coming down in the form of a small wave.

"Infernape in the air now and Flame Wheel." Ash ordered the fire type jumped high in the air and formed a wheel of flame going out of the waters reach the, muddy water crashed down on the battle field wetting the area.

The flaming wheel collided with the body of the mud fish pushing it backwards and in pain.

"Swaaamp." It groaned.

"Hydro Pump!"

"Over Heat!"

Swampert released a powerful torrent of water from its body which collided with a powerful vortex of orange flames thus canceling each other out.

"Swampert use Surf!"

"Dodge this." Samantha said smirking.

Ash smirked.

"Let me show you a trick a good friend of mine taught me."

"Infernape Fire Tornado!" Ash ordered with a smirk.

"What move is that!?" Samantha gasped as her question was answered when Infernape jumped in air the fire on its tail increased ten fold and began spinning in air at a rapid pace and released a powerful flame thrower due to the spinning the fire surrounded Infernape's body and turned into a vortex a powerful tornado of fire which was reaching the sky and the ground, the surd attack that was charging towards the ape, its impact was reduced to zero due to the high velocity of the flaming tornado that the water surrounded the tornado and was reduced to steam the tornado charged forwards and the flaming tornado collided with the mud fish pokemon as it flew backwards and fainted.

"Swampert is unable to continue this round goes to Infernape."

"Rhydon Battle Position!" Samantha sent her second pokemon out.

"Begin!"

"Rhydon Focus Punch!"

"Mach Punch!"

Rhydon charged at the fire type with its glowing fists.

"That Rhydon is fast." Ash thought as both fists collided and pushed each other back.

"Rock Blast!"

"Brick Break." Ash said calmly as Infernape charged its glowing fists and broke the boulder into tiny pieces.

"Infernape Charge with Mach Punch!"

Infernape charged at high speed towards the horn pokemon.

"Dragon Pulse!" Samantha ordered as a vortex of blue energy hit the ape and caused it to groan.

"AAApe!"

"Hang in there!"

"Hyper Beam NOW!" Samantha ordered as the pokemon unleashed an orange burst of energy from its mouth which charged towards the ape.

"Evade." Ash said calmly as Infernape jumped in the air and dodged the powerful attack.

"Time to end it as it cannot move, Close Combat." Ash ordered as Infernape charged at the pokemon hitting it with numerous punches and kicks and ultimately knocking it out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle the winner of this round is Infernape!"

"Unforgivable return." She said returning the pokemon to its ball..

"Absol Battle Position!"

"Begin!"

"Absol Dark Pulse!"

"Infernape Flame Thrower!"

The dark vortex of energy collided with the burst of flames causing a mini explosion.

"Charge in with Double Edge!"

The Disaster pokemon charge at the ape with its body surrounded by a white aura just as it was few inches away its trainer ordered.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Flame Thrower on the ground to push you up!" Ash ordered as Infernape released a flame thrower on the ground and pushed upwards to dodge the attack.

"Now Infernape Over Heat!"

Infernape released a powerful vortex of orange flames towards the pokemon hitting it hard.

"Brick Break!" Infernape moved swiftly and fast and hit the disaster pokemon with its fists knocking it out.

"Absol is unable to continue, the battle and match goes to Ash Ketchum.

"Absol return I will deal with you later." She said returning the pokemon.

"Do you get it now? Do you get how much strong my pokemon are? Not just because of training and hard work but because of Love as well." Ash said looking at the girl.

"That's just bull shit! I will prove to you who is stronger the next time we meet!" The girl said and stormed off.

"What the heck is her problem?" May asked coming over to Ash.

"Ignore her she's a bitch I hope she learns the error of her ways like Paul did."

"Yeah, good battle you and Infernape were amazing." May said with a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

As Dan was walking through the quite area, after receiving a call from Riley, he was walking back to the hotel.

"This place is really quite right now." He though as he continued to take a turn to the right, as he was walking he saw a blonde girl around his age she, she had grey eyes, and was wearing a pink tank top and a blue mini skirt.

She pushed the button of the pokeball which was in her hand and after a flash a Absol came out.

"Absol!" The pokemon said.

"Absol I have no need for you anymore, you have disappointed me every single time, you are weak and insolent and I'm releasing you." The girl said cruelly.

"Absool sool ab soll ab!(Please don't I care about you don't release me!)" Dan heard the Absol speak because of is ability.

"Pleading is unnecessary we have different paths now you can go." The girl said and left leaving the poor pokemon behind.

"Soll ab sool abb" The pokemon said its eyes in tears.

Dan walked and made his way towards the pokemon as Dan was looking down on it with a smile the pokemon looked up, the brown haired trainer bent down and began petting the pokemon on its head.

"Hello Absol, you look like a strong pokemon." Dan said with a smile.

"Soll ab sool sol (That's not what my trainer said.)"

"I saw what she did and that was really cruel, Absol how about you come with me? I promise I'll care for you and I have many friends they love making more friends, they will love to meet you."

"Soll ab ab sol ab!(Really? Do you mean that?")

"Yes I do." Dan said with a big smile.

"Abb sol abb sol!( Thank you new trainer thank you!)" The pokemon said with tears coming down its eyes and it hugged Dan.

"Haha aren't you an emotional pokemon." Dan chuckled.

"And call me Dan." Dan said with a smile.

* * *

**END of the chapter! I hope you guys liked it! next chapter will have the ocs battling I promise, Big thank you to PrincessAnime08 my beta reader and guys please please review!  
**

**Trivia!**

**1) What was the first pokemon that Dawn caught?**

**2) What was Brock's first pokemon?  
**

**3) What did Ash initially want his first pokemon to be? before getting Pikachu. **

**Read Review and Favourite!**


	13. Friend or Foe?

_**POKEMON: The League of Champions.**_

**Here's the 13th chapter I hope you guys like it.**

_"The preliminary rounds are over as the 512 trainers are cut down to 256, the first round will follow the same rules as the preliminary, at the end of the round there will be 128 trainers left who will be divided into 32 groups each with four trainers,_ only_ two trainers from each group will move to the next rounds! Let the first round begin!" _The commentator on the television said with enthusiasm.

Our heroes were sitting in a restaurant in the grand hotel where they were having breakfast.

"So who is facing who?" May asked as everyone of the competitors on the table took out their smart phones/poke gears/x-transceivers/pokenavs.

"I'm facing a guy named Tyson." Hilbert said.

"Does he have a Meowth?" Ash asked.

"Yeah he does why?"

"I faced him in the Hoenn league lost to him in the quarters he ended up winning the league."

"So he's real good." Hilbert said stroking his chin as Ash nodded.

"Who are you facing Ash?" Leaf asked.

"A guy named Arjen." Ash said.

"Dan?" Diana asked.

"I'm facing Kairi, Kairi Angel." Dan said with a smirk as everyone was surprised.

"She's good." Everyone said.

"She's better than good." Dan said.

"I have to think its true, she will be tough to beat."

"Who are you facing Leaf?"

"A guy named Connor." She said.

"I heard of that guy it says he knocks out his opponents pokemon by a single attack." Hilda said.

"A single attack?" Dawn asked shock.

"Yeah a single attack."

"Hilda who are you facing?"

* * *

"So who am I facing?" Paul mused as he scrolled through his phone.

"Eric Flare, Well I hope you are good Mister Flare." Paul said to himself as he began thinking about the person he saw talking into his phone, he hadn't told anyone about it yet but was thinking to do so.

"Better find Ash." He said to himself standing up.

He entered his room to find everything around him neat and clean just the way he liked, but an expression of worry appeared on his face when he saw that his travelling bag was nowhere to be found he rushed an open the closet finding it there, he breathed a sigh of relief as he opened the bag and saw its contents he zipped it again and put it where it was.

* * *

"Thank God the house cleaning here is honest." He muttered to himself.

He wiped the huge amount of sweat from his face with a handkerchief then he turned on the air conditioner.

"Who am I facing?" He asked himself taking out his phone scrolling through it.

"Leaf." He said to himself.

"Well she's pretty." He said smiling looking at his opponent.

* * *

"Everything is going according to plan sir."

"Are you sure there are no obstacles in our way?"

"Well there are a few sir more than a few." He said speaking through the phone.

"Sir as you know PSI agents are in this competition and seeing investigating too but I can assure you at the moment no one is aware of my presence here."

"Good keep it that way."

"Yes you wish Sir."

"You are one of my best, I expect great things from you."

"Yes I know Sir."

"Good, Keep up the great work Donald I shall hear from you soon."

* * *

"Ash." The raven haired trainer heard someone say when he looked he saw a purple haired trainer standing in front of him.

"Paul hey how's it going?" Ash asked.

"I'm doing good, I have something important to talk about." He told the raven haired boy.

"Yeah?"

Paul explained to him what he saw and about the guy who wore the hat.

"Did you get his name?" Ash asked.

"No I didn't but he seemed pretty suspicious to me." Paul said.

"Well it does seem he's hiding something." Ash said.

"Anyway when's your battle?" Ash asked.

"I and everyone have their battles tomorrow."

"Then why don't you all come and watch my battle? This time the battles will be in the stadium."

"Yeah that I know, and sure when's you battle?" Ash asked.

"In an hour be there." Paul said smirking,

"Don't you dare lose Paul." Ash said with a smirk.

"Don't you have faith in me?" Paul said grinning.

Ash thought for a moment.

"No." He said smirking.

"That hurts my feelings." Paul said grinning.

"You have feelings?" Ash said smirking.

"Well." Paul said smirking.

"Haha well we'll be there and cheering for you." Ash said with a smile.

"Good I'll see you there." He said with a smile of his own then went off.

"Better find Dan." Ash said.

* * *

"Well here are some seats." Dan said as he and Diana sat together, with May and Ash sitting next to them, Hilbert and Hilda next to Ash and May and Misty, Dawn and Leaf next to them.

"Well the stadium is full." Dawn said looking at the many people who were sitting in the arena waiting for the battle.

"Here they come." Misty said.

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Paul Lawrence and Eric Flare, each trainer will use three pokemon with substitutions allowed to both trainers, choose your pokemon!"

"Golem I choose you." Eric said throwing a pokeball into the air.

"Ursaring stand by for battle." Paul said releasing his pokeball from his hand.

"Begin!"

"Golem use Roll Out!"

"Ursaring charge with Hammer Arm!" Paul ordered.

"Rock Slide now!" Eric ordered.

While the Golem was performing a rollout the pokemon called a couple of rocks from the ground which were going to fall over the bear.

"Destroy them all with Brick Break!" Paul ordered as Ursaring destroyed all the rocks with his powerful glowing paws.

"Ursaring Hammer Arm." Ursaring charged at the rock pokemon with its glowing arms.

"Brick Break!" Eric shouted as Golem rolled towards the normal type and colliding its fists with its opponent's arms then being pushed backwards.

"Rock Blast!" Eric ordered as Golem released a big boulder from its hands which hit the normal type hard.

"Ursaaa!"

* * *

"That's gotta hurt." Hilbert said.

"You don't say." Hilda said smirking as Hilbert groaned.

"This battle is going good right now both are at equal level." Diana said.

* * *

"Ursaring Focus Blast!" Paul ordered as the pokemon released a blue sphere of energy from its hands and it charged towards the rock type.

"Counter it with your own!" Golem also released a Blue sphere of energy like Ursaring's both attacks met and cancelled each other out.

"Ursaring Metal Claw!" Paul ordered.

"How does an Ursaring Metal Claw?' Dawn asked surprised.

* * *

"Well if you train a pokemon in the right way it can learn a lot of attacks it doesn't know." Leaf said.

Ursaring charged with its glowing claws towards the pokemon.

"Flamethrower push it back!" Eric ordered as Golem released a powerful burst of flames which hit the pokemon hard.

"Ursaaa!"

* * *

"A Golem who knows Flamethrower, you don't see that everyday." Ash said as the others nodded.

"Ursaring Hyper Beam!" Paul ordered as the bear released a beam of orange energy from its mouth which came charging towards the Golem.

"Golem Dig to evade!" Eric shouted as Golem dug a whole and got underground.

"Darn it!" Paul said.

"Sense it search for it underground, sense its movements using your feet and ears." Paul ordered to his pokemon.

"Ursaaa!" It shouted.

"Brick Break!" Eric ordered.

"Ursaring!" Paul shouted as the pokemon jumped and dodged the attack when the rock type came upwards from underneath it.

"Brick Break!" Paul ordered as Ursaring's claws charged at the Golem who also countered the attack with his own.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Fire Blast!"

Ursaring released a burst of hot orange energy from its mouth where as Golem released a huge amount of hot flames from its mouth which collided together and caused an explosion.

"Golem!/ Ursaring!" Both trainers shouted and when the smoke cleared both pokemon were unconscious.

"Both Golem and Ursaring are unable to continue this round is a tie!"

"Ursaring return very well done." Paul said with a smile.

"Golem comeback you were great." Eric said returning his pokemon.

"Magmortar stand by for battle!" Paul said as he threw the pokeball.

"Milotic I choose you!" Eric said.

"Begin!"

"Milotic Water Gun!"

"Flame Thrower!"

The elegant pokemon released a torrent of water towards the fire type who countered the attack by releasing a burst of hot flames which collided with each other and caused a mini explosion.

"Milotic Twister!"

"Blow it away with double Flamethrower!"

Milotic released a mini tornado which the Magma pokemon countered by releasing a powerful burst of flames from both its cannon like hands it blew away the tornado and hit the pokemon hard.

"Milooo!" It said in pain.

"Hang in there, Milotic Hydro Pump!"

Milotic unleashed a powerful torrent of water from its mouth which charged at the Fire type.

"Over Heat!" Paul ordered as the pokemon unleashed a powerful vortex of orange flames which collided in air.

"Push it back Milotic!" Eric encouraged his pokemon.

"You can do it Magmortar!" Paul said.

As both amount of attacks and their strength increased both pokemon tried to push their attack through to the other.

But suddenly the powerful torrent of water began to push back the orange vortex of flames and suddenly the flames vanished as the torrent of water was through charging at the pokemon.

"Return." Paul said as his pokemon was surrounded by a beam of red light and was back in its pokeball.

"Electivire stand by for battle." Paul said releasing his pokeball.

* * *

"That was smart of Paul." Ash said.

"Yeah." Dan said.

* * *

"Milotic return." Eric said as he returned the pokemon to its ball as Paul let out a small groan.

"Shiftry I choose you!" Eric said throwing a pokeball.

"Well this should be interesting." May said.

"Yeah I wonder how Shiftry will put up with Electivire." Diana said.

"Well we have to see to find out." Ash remarked as the others nodded.

"Begin!"

"Electivire Thunderbolt!"

The pokemon released a powerful amount of electricity from its body which was charging towards the grass type.

"Dodge it Energy Ball!"

As the attack was about to hit Shiftry it moved out of the way and a green orb of energy collided with the body of the electric type.

"Viree!" It grunted in pain.

"Grab it!" Paul ordered as the electric pokemon used its cables/tentacles to grab the grass type.

"Shiftry move out of the way and Razor Leaf!" Shiftry in a blink of an eye moved out of the way and released a barrage of leaves towards the electric type.

"Burn them to a crisp." Paul ordered as Electivire unleashed a powerful amount of electricity from its body destroying all the leaves.

"That Shiftry is fast." Misty said.

"Shiftry are very fast pokemon, they're like ninjas their speed is tremendous." Leaf said.

"Electivire Thunder Punch move fast!" Electivire charged at the grass type with its fist which was glowing yellow.

"Shiftry Leaf Blade." Eric said calmly.

* * *

"Golems using Flamethrowers, Shiftrys using Leaf Blade now I've seen it all." Hilda said.

"Don't forget teens using aura." Misty reminded her.

"Nothing would surprise me from now." Hilda said groaning as the others laughed.

* * *

Both the attacks collided and a loud sound wave scattered throughout the stadium due to the sheer power of the attacks, pushing both pokemon back.

The crowd exploded in to cheers seeing the awesome determination of the pokemon and trainers.

"Thunder!"

Electivire unleashed a large and powerful amount of electricity from its body which charged at the grass type.

"Shiftry." Eric said calmly as Shiftry vanished before the attack and suddenly the electric type was hit hard by a sphere of green energy.

"Eleccct!" The electric type howled in pain.

"Paul needs to come up with something quick or Shiftry is going to win." Dawn said.

"Yeah, Shiftry's speed is hard to overcome but not impossible, Paul just has to think a little he can easily do it." Dan said.

"He just has to think straight the answer is right in front of him." Ash said as he and Dan smirked.

"Electivire Thunder!" Paul ordered as the pokemon unleashed the electricity but the grass type vanished.

"Electivire be ready." Paul told his pokemon.

"Energy…."

"Now!" Paul ordered as the cables/tentacles of Electivire surrounded and bind the grass pokemon as it was beginning to attack from behind.

"Thunder!"

Electivire unleashed a huge amount of electricity from its bodies which hit the grass type at close range instantly knocking it out.

"Shiftry cannot continue the winner of this round is Electivire!"

"Shiftry comeback good going."

"Milotic I choose you!"

"Begin!"

"Milotic Twister!"

"Electivire."

"Electivire charged at the pokemon passing the little tornado with ease to which the whole crowd gasped then the pokemon hit the little dragon hard with its fist as electricity traveled through the water pokemon as it crashed to the floor unable to move.

"Milotic is unable to battle this match goes to Paul!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as Paul won the battle, Dan and Ash smirked at each other.

* * *

Chase arrived at the battlefield, the stadium was full of people cheering shouting and screaming, after winning all the battles in the previous round easily he hoped that his opponent was strong.

"This is a 3 on 3 battle between Chase Gasnier and Edwin Fleming, both trainers will use 3 pokemon with substitutions allowed to both of them, trainers choose your pokemon!"

"Charizard show them your will!" Chase said throwing his pokeball in the air.

"Blastoise Lets go!" Edwin threw his pokeball.

"Begin!"

"Blastoise Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise released a powerful torrent of water from its cannons at its shell which charged towards the flying and fire type.

"Evade and fly upwards!"

Charizard dodged the attack with ease by flying upwards.

"Air Slash!" Charizard released a slashing orb of wind from its wings which collided with the body of the tortoise.

"Blast!" It groaned in pain.

"End it Thunder Punch!"

Charizard charged at its opponents and hit it with his glowing yellow hand, electricity charged threw the body of the tortoise and it fainted on site.

"Blastoise cannot continue the round goes to Charizard!"

"Blastoise return you were great."

"Raichu I choose you!"

"Begin!"

"Raichu Thunderbolt!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

Raichu unleashed a powerful amount of electricity from its body and similarly the tyrant released a powerful burst of flames from its mouth both attacks collided causing a mini explosion.

"Charizard Dragon Claw!"

"Focus Punch counter it!"

Both pokemon charged at each other with their glowing claws and fists and collided the force of the attack released a powerful wave across the stadium.

"Charizard Flare Blitz!"

"Volt tackle!"

Both pokemon charged at each other one was surrounded by an aura of yellow electricity the other by a blue flame they charged at each other at high pace and collided in air causing a remarkable explosion when the smoke cleared everyone could see a large tyrant standing but a little bruised because of the recoil where as the mouse was on the ground motionless.

"Raichu is unable to battle this round goes to Charizard!"

* * *

He was in his room when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You are too investigate tonight, if you find the him catch him and bring him to me, if he resists you restrain him, but do not and I repeat do not kill him."

"Yes Sir."

"Proceed with caution Connor."

Connor nodded and disconnected the call.

He put on his special bag on his back and went outside the hotel.

"Have to find them or too many lives will be lost." He said to himself as he walked into the night, the stars shining in the sky. He made his way in the wilderness of the forest, before opening the bag he looked around and sensed if someone was close to him, when he was sure there was no one he opened his bag and took out the robe.

The robe which everyone in his Brotherhood had, passed down from generation to generation, the robe which was the symbol of the Brotherhood.

He put it on and covered his face with the hood so that no one would recognize him.

He made his way through the trees and branches as he saw two people talking in the denseness of the forest.

"They can be a thorn in our work, we need to get rid of them." The first said he was wearing a hat.

"But they are strong, and two of them are aura wielders I have heard they can wiped out a whole organization by their selves."

_Aura wielders and two of them, who could they mean?_, Connor thought to himself.

"You already know their names I don't think I need to mention that."

"Though they are powerful but the psychics will be a tough match for them."

"I know you're a psychic yourself aren't you?"

"Yes I can manage to fight one of them, but they say both of their powers are unlike any other aura wielders, do you know about Steiner? The dark aura user? He was sent to then reverse world by Dan Abraham."

"The Reverse World?"

_Dan Abraham one of the aura users but who is the other? And the reverse world but how?, Just who is he and how powerful is he?_

* * *

Dan entered the forest, he sensed many auras there, mostly were pokemon and some trainers training but then he sensed more strong auras deep in the forest, so he started jumping from branch to branch and went on towards the direction which he sensed.

* * *

"Someone's here." The guy who wore the hat said.

"Who?"

_Someone is certainly here, this aura its way to strong for a normal person, could this be him?_

"Its Abraham." The man in the hat said.

"He's here we have to go."

"No I want to take him on."

_Time to go incognito_, Connor thought as he felt the powerful aura arrive in his location he covered himself in a shield so no one could sense his aura.

As Dan landed on the ground the first thing he saw was a pink colored wave coming towards him he released an aura sphere from his hand which collided with the psychic cut and destroyed it.

"You have to try better than that." Dan asked with a bored expression.

Just as Dan said that a Psychic Wave released from the hat wearing man's hands which was charging towards the Teen.

Dan jumped and dodged it.

"You guys escaped last time not this time." Dan said more seriously this time as he disappeared and reappeared behind the guy Dan hit him with a punch but he blocked it with his fist then the man hit Dan with a kick which Dan blocked with his hand and did a spin in mid air hitting him in the face.

"Who are you!" Dan asked as he landed another punch at the guy which he blocked with his hand and punched Dan which Dan blocked.

"I'm one of the people who will end you Abraham." The guy said as he landed a punch on Dan's chest.

Connor was still in the trees listening to their conversation witnessing them fight.

_The oth_er guy is hiding behind the tree, _should I get him?, _He thought.

Just as the hat wearing man released a Psycho Cut at close range a force field surrounded Dan and blocked the attack.

"You can't beat me." Dan said blocking his fist, Dan charged his hand as a little blade appeared under his wrist and palm made of aura, as he was about to hit the man with the blade a powerful burst of orange energy charged from his back, he jumped in air and dodged the attack which hit the man wearing the hat who protected himself with a psychic shield.

_One's a hunter the others a psychic, I wonder how will he get them both, but I have to get the psychic and take him, and if Dan comes in my way I have to stop him._

The Aggron released a burst of silver energy from its mouth which Dan sent in the other direction using his hand just at the moment a powerful wave of energy charged at Dan from behind he did a somersault in air dodging the attack which hit a tree and shattered it to pieces.

"Glad that didn't hit me." Dan said as he sensed the hats man charging towards, blocked and used the hidden aura blade and hit his chest as he shouted in pain falling down.

_Hidden blade, does he know? Or did he just come up with that._

"That'll take care of you for a while." Dan said as he walked towards the direction of the giant steel type who charged at him with a metal claw, Dan caught the pokemon by its arms and did an inverse Suplex using his strength pinning down the huge pokemon, then he hit the pokemon hard in the abdomen with his glowing blue fist making it faint.

The hunter was about to call on another pokemon but Dan disappeared and reappeared behind him he hit the hunter on the neck making him faint.

_His moves, the way he fights, maybe._

Dan saw the man wearing the hat slowly getting up he did the exact thing to him which he did to the hunter making the guy faint.

"Time to get him to the HQ."

_Now!_

As Dan was picking up the body of the hat wearing man his aura sense felt some one coming from behind Dan made a sword of aura and Intercepted the weapon of his attacker.

_A Tomahawk!, _Dan thought seeing the hatchet.

"Who are you?!" Dan asked as both of them backed away.

Dan saw the man wearing a grayish blue robe his face covered, he had a bow on his back and a sword too his face was covered by a hood he saw the symbol on his robe.

"I'm not your enemy, I just want to take the man." The man in the hood said.

"You that crest, You're an…"

But Dan was caught of by him speaking.

"So you know who I am?"

"Yes But I didn't expect The Brotherhood is still present even in the modern world."

"Why has Riley told you nothing?" Connor asked Dan.

"How do you know Riley?" Dan demanded.

"So you know not of Riley's past Dan Abraham, you know not that me and you are the same."

"You're an aura wielder too aren't you?"

"Correct the Brotherhood has been there for ages, stopping the people who cause harm in the world, unlike the Templars we want peace not power."

"Peace? You kill people, killing people for peace is not Peace!" Dan said.

"Yes but didn't you kill Steiner too?"

"I did not kill him, we were fighting and during that fight there was a portal to the reverse world he fell down in the portal."

"I just want the man, to question him for what he is planning." Connor said.

"Sorry but you cannot have him, I have the exact responsibility." Dan said.

"Then I have to defeat you."

"Which you can not." Dan said.

"Let us find out." Connor said as he charged at Dan with his hand Dan blocked his attack and did a spin in mid air to punch his face which Connor blocked, Connor tried to kick Dan's chest but the brunette blocked it with his hand and punched his face.

"You have to do better than that, has the Brotherhood gone so soft?" Dan taunted.

Conor's hand glowed blue as he formed a fist Dan did the same both of them charged at each other and their fists collided causing a blue wave to be born which spread through the area illuminating everything in the path. All the pokemon hid themselves in bushes and trees and took cover the blue light grew and grew covering everything .

"What the?" Dan said as a little flower bloomed and it rose like a glass.

"What's happening!?" Connor said as the Blue light increased and soon Dan and Connor felt themselves sucking into some kind of hole.

The illuminated light vanished and everything returned to as it was but the boy in the robe and the brunette boy could not be seen.

* * *

**Bad um tssss and the end of the chapter I hope you guys liked it, sorry for less battles but next time there will be more battles an more detail sorry everyone writing after a long time cause of schools, Big Thank You to my Beta Reader PrincessAnime08.**

**Trivia! This time from the story and also from the anime :P**

**Who was Diana's first pokemon?**

**Which trainer defeated Dan in the Team rounds and with which pokemon?**

**Which of Paul's pokemon defeated Pikachu in the Sinnoh League? **

**Please Read, Review and Favourtie!**


	14. Into the Past

_**POKEMON: The League of Champions.**_

**Here's the 14th chapter I hope you guys like it.**

**Read, review and favorite please **

"What the hell happened?" Paul said as he witnessed the huge burst of blue light erupt and then vanish in just a matter of minutes.

"I should tell Ash, but it's pretty late, its important too." He said looking at his clock it was 11.30 pm.

* * *

"What in the name of God is happening!?" Conor yelled.

"I don't know!" Dan replied as both of them were flying inside a blue vortex at high speed as both of them were shouting at the top of their voices.

The vortex opened into the sky and they were dropping towards the ground due to gravity.

"Oh this isn't good." Dan said as the air pressure was blowing against his face making his eyes water.

"You don't say." Conor said sarcastically.

"I swear I will kill you the second we hit the ground." Dan said.

"If we survive pretty boy." Conor replied.

"That we will, what's your name again?" Dan asked.

"Well as we are already going to die, the name's Conor."

"Like I said we won't die asshole."

"And what do you propose we should do?"

"I've got a plan."

"Well you should initiate it quickly because the ground is just 500 meters away."

"Right." Dan said as he readjusted his position like a sky diver and began to propel downwards at a greater pace.

"Follow my lead." Dan said.

"Do you really want to die?" Conor asked.

"Would you just do it? "

"Alright." Conor did the exact same thing.

"You're an aura wielder right?" Dan asked.

"That is correct."

"Then I hope you can do this." Dan said as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate and was surrounded by a blue bubble/force field made of aura.

Conor did the same thing.

"How would this help?" Conor asked.

"It would protect us from the impact, for an aura wielder you sure are an idiot."

"I'm more of an assassin you should know that and I'm good at aura I can kick your ass anyday."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Can't we make wings of aura?" Conor asked.

"I can but it would take much time for the proper shape and we don't have that! Just do what I'm telling you!"

"Okay." Conor said.

Both Dan and Conor crashed down into a forest area without any damage.

"Uhh where are we?" Dan asked looking around the area of the forest.

"No idea, but we should check out the area." Conor suggested.

Dan nodded as the two began to walk through the forest.

"Do you have any pokemon with you?" Dan asked.

"Nope none, you?"

"Neither do I, left them all at the hotel."

Both the teens found the way out of the forest only to be shocked at what they saw.

"What the f.. Where the hell are we?" Both of them said.

"Welcome to Ahlore the Capital of the Kingdom of Solaris." Dan read.

They saw small buildings little houses one story buildings scattered throughout the city, the city was still large but not as large as the first time they saw it the biggest thing was the castle in the middle of the city.

"Shit just got real." Conor said.

The wind blew and a paper fell in front of Dan's feet, he picked it up and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"21st April 1810." Dan read the date, it was a news paper.

"We went 200 years into the past." Conor said looking at Dan.

As Dan and Conor were walking they made their way towards the city.

"Won't someone recognize you in this robe?" Dan asked him.

"No not in this era but they will think you're rather strange for wearing jeans and a tee shirt." He added with a smirk.

"Great."

As both of them made their way to the city they saw that it was busy with people and pokemon here and there, trading, talking and buying they spotted a patrol of guards who were wearing uniforms and they had muskets.

"They're…" Dan was saying but was interrupted by conor.

"They're musketeers, high ranked guards." Conor said.

"I know, so what now?" Dan asked.

"Just walk." He said as Dan nodded.

As the two teens were just passing the patrol and moving forward they were stopped by a voice.

"You two stop there at once." They heard someone say. They turned around and saw one of the Musketeers standing in the middle addressing them.

"Yes?" Conor asked.

"I have not seen the two of you here before, and I am the commander of the musketeer patrol in this area." He said.

"You see Sir, we're not from here." Conor said.

"Ohh is that so? Where are you from? And why is your companion dressed so oddly?" He said looking at Dan.

_The men here wear dresses and they're saying I'm dressed oddly, _Dan thought sweat dropping.

"Actually Sir we're from." But Conor was interrupted by Dan.

"You see we're from the kingdom of Kanto, we came here for business." Dan said.

"Oh that is why the two of you have such different accents, well no matter you two seem good lads, carry on then."

"Thank you Sir." Dan said as the two of them began to move forward.

"That was close." Conor said.

Dan nodded. "We have to get out of here somehow back to our own time."

"I know but neither me nor you have any idea how to."

"I think I might have an Idea." Dan said.

"What?"

"Well we both know, the brotherhood is present in this time period as well let's find someone who can tell u how to get back using aura."

"Hmm it'll be hard but we have to do it." Conor said.

"What do you suggest Dan?"

"Well I can use aura to track down anyone who has a powerful aura someone having powerful aura is keen to belong to the brotherhood."

"Good plan, let's do it."

"I've got something I sense a powerful aura inside the Castle."

"But how do we go inside?" Conor asked.

"You're a bloody assassin you know how we go inside." Dan sad with a sweat drop.

"Haha well yeah." Conor said scratching his head as Dan groaned.

"Lets go." Conor said.

"Wait ." Dan said.

"Yeah?"

"Hold on to my shoulder we can't waste time."

"Uhh what do you mean?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright fine." Conor said as he out his hand on Dan's shoulder and in a second both of them vanished. Unknown to them someone saw them vanishing from a corner.

Both of them reappeared inside the castle walls at the back side of the castle.

"Why didn't you just teleport us inside the castle?"

"Because I need to see and know an area to teleport too, I haven't seen the castle from within."

"I get your point now let's go." Conor said.

"There are two guards at the entrance." Dan said.

"I know we're going to use the window you see there on the left?"

"Yeah I see it but we can not use the window in any possible way we have to knock out the guards." Dan said.

"Even if we use the window, the guards will detect us." He continued.

"So I distract them? You knock them out?"

"Or I can simply do this." Dan said vanishing and reappearing infront of the guards hitting one in the gut and the other on the neck knocking them out.

"That works too." Conor said smirking.

"You really are not familiar with aura powers are you?" Dan asked.

"Yes I am not, I just started learning about aura a while ago but I've been trained as an assassin since my child hood."

"Well help me hide the bodies."

"Right."

There are two more guards inside, I'll dress up as one and lead them outside and you knock them out, I can't knock them out in front of the people inside." Dan said.

"Alright." Conor said as he and Dan hid the unconscious bodies in the Barn, Dan changed his clothes to the clothes of one of the guards.

Dan knocked at the door of the castle and a small slid opened.

"Yes?"

"We have a situation here there are intruders in the castle and we need help." Dan said.

"Wait we're coming."

The door opened and the two guards came outside.

"Where are the intruders?" One of the guards asked.

"Well you see…" But that was the last thing the guard remembered before being knocked out.

The other guard took out his sword but he too was knocked out by Conor.

"Very well done Conor." Dan said smirking.

"Why thank you Daniel." Conor said grinning as he and Dan dragged the bodies towards the Barn where the horses were kept and hid them in the haystack.

"Here we go." Dan said as he opened the door and went inside with Conor dressed as guards.

"Conor he's in the upper portion of the castle."

"Yeah I sense it too."

* * *

Some where in the castle.

"Sir there are two intruders in the castle dressed as guards." A guard told the man.

"How do you know?"

"Sir a man was tailing them and he saw them knock out two guards."

"Are they inside the castle?"

"Yes sir, they may be thieves."

"Okay alert the guards we have to stop them."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Dan and Conor were climbing the stairs of the castle as they entered another floor in the castle.

"Dan…"

"Yeah I know, we fight." Dan said.

More than twenty guards entered the floor and surrounded the two teens.

"You are under arrest for impersonating a royal guard and entering the castle for accusations of thievery." One of the guards said.

"We did not steal anything." Dan said.

"But you killed four guards and impersonated a royal officer, for that you will be sent to jail."

"We have not killed anyone." Conor said.

"Sure." The officer said as he advanced on Dan and Conor, as he was about to put rope on their hand Dan punched his face and hit his neck knocking him out.

"You little pest, GET THEM!" The officer said as the others took out their swords and Dan and Conor did the same, they began to fight as Dan returned strike after strike.

"We can't kill them Conor."

"Oh really? What do you propose get killed by them? If you haven't noticed they're trying to kill us."

"I know but just knocked them out."

"How?"

"Aura idiot!"

Conor nodded as his hands glowed and hit multiple guards knocking them out, Dan did the same nd soon all the guards were unconscious on the floor.

"Okay we must find the aura wielder soon, more guards will come to capture us." Conor said.

"Yeah." But suddenly the two teens felt themselves hit by a powerful blast of aura as the flew backwards and hit the wall.

"Oww." Conor said.

"Arrgh." Dan grunted as they returned back to their feet.

Someone came in front of them he was wearing royal clothes and he looked like Conor, like he was a clone.

"What the…" Dan and Conor said together.

"Who are you two, and why have you come here?" Said the man.

"We come in peace, you are n aura wielder and a powerful one." Dan said to him.

"Well yes of course and I can sense you are too young men and your friend here too."

"Uhh we come from the future and we seek our way back, that is why we were searching for you."

"From the future? That's preposterous." The man said.

"Conor?" Dan said as Conor took of his hat which the royal guard wore so his face can be seen.

"Do you believe us now?" Dan asked.

"Alright then, I do, how did the two of you end up here?"

"Well."

(Dan and Conor explained to him.)

"Oh I see, well I may know a way back."

"How?" Conor asked.

"When both of you fought, there was a time flower there, both of your auras are powerful when they reacted together the time flower created a time vortex."

"When a time flower reacts with aura it shows the past but as your auras were more powerful it created a vortex and hence you are here."

"How do we get back?" Dan asked.

"A friend of mine can help."

He whistled and a vortex in the roof open and came out a great large dragon like pokemon it was blue and grey colored.

"Dialga." Dan said.

"Hello there Dan." Dialga said telepathically as Conor was surpised.

"You know Dialga?" Conor asked.

"Yeah we go way back." Dan said grinning.

"Dialga do you care to send our two friends back to their time period?"

"Of course that is why I am here."

Dialga opened another vortex in the castle this time on the ground.

"Go through here Dan and Conor and you will be back to your own time." It said.

"Thanks Dialga." Both of them said.

"And you too by the way what's your name?" Conor asked the man.

"All in good time son." The man said with a smile.

"Dan." Dialga said.

"Yes?"

"Bad times are coming Dan, be ready me and the others will be with you, when you need me just call my name."

Dan nodded.

"Bye Dialga and Royal dude!" Dan said as both of them entered the vortex and disappeared.

* * *

Ash and friends were outside searching in the forest their friend.

"We can't find him anywhere and I can't sense his aura at all." Ash said.

"What do you mean you can't sense his aura! YOU'RE A AURA WIELDER FOR GOD'S SAKE." Diana said angrily.

"Okay Dia relax don't worry we'll find him."

"That idiot when I get my hands on him why does he do that!" She said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Diana it's okay we'll….." May and Leaf were saying just then a portal opened beside them and two figures dropped down.

"Owww." Conor said.

"You can say that again." Dan groaned.

"DAN!" Everyone yelled as Diana ran and pinned him down.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!" Her expression turned from soft to an angry one.

"Ahh I'll explain that in just a moment, were you worried?" Dan asked.

"WAS I WORRIED? IT'S 4 AM!" She said slapping his face.

"Owww." Dan groaned.

Conor and the others sweat dropped.

"Let me explain." Dan said as he stood up.

"Whose he?" Ash asked.

"As I said let me explain." Dan said.

"And why is he wearing a robe." Leaf said.

"As I said I'm explaining." Dan said slightly annoyed.

* * *

"And that's what Dialga told me." Dan said finishing.

"So we're in another save the world adventure?" Dawn asked.

"Looks like it." Ash and Dan said shrugging.

"I have to contact Riley and Conor you're coming with me you know the worlds in danger, the brotherhood should work with us if we want to stop this new evil."

"I understand." Conor said.

"Well now what?" Hilbert asked.

"Now.. now we eat cause I'm very hungry." Dan said as everyone fell down anime style.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN BOYS AND GIRLS, THE NEXT STAGE OF THE POKEMON CHAMPION'S TROPHY IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, THE GROUP STAGES OF THE TOUND WILL BEGIN TODAY AS A GROUP WILL CONSIST OF FOUR TRAINERS AND ONLY TWO WILL MOVE UPTO THE NEXT ROUND!"

"So the group rounds now begin." Hilbert said to Hilda.

"Yeah who do you think you will be with?" She asked.

"No clue we have to find out once we go out for breakfast."

* * *

"Ready?" May asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ash said.

"Excited?"

"Yes."

"Feeling confident?"

"Ofcourse."

"Who do you think you will be with?"

"I have no idea but I hope it's a tough group."

* * *

"Did you make it to the next round?"

"Yes boss I did."

"Excellent, let phase two begin."

"Do you have the device?"

"Ofcourse."

* * *

Dan and Diana made their way towards the pokemon centre side of the hotel.

"So all the grouping will be on the digital board there?" Diana asked.

"That's what it said."

"Why don't you just check your phone? It'll get updated." Diana said.

"Yeah I know I just wanted to check it out in person."

Dan and Diana made their way towards the digital board, a lot of people, trainers were gathered their checking the groups, the couple saw all their friends there.

Ash and May were already looking at the board when Dan and Diana arrived, all of the friends were surprised at what they saw and Dan and Ash smirked at each other.

**GROUP NO 12**

**Dan Abraham.**

**Ash Ketchum.**

**Lance Stevens.**

**Cynthia Rogers.**

"Only two trainers will go on." Dan and Ash said together looking at each other while smirking.

"Hilda, Hilbert, Leaf which is your group?" The others asked.

"Group 7." Hilda said.

"I'm in group 3." Hilbert said.

"And group 9." Leaf said.

"You have Conor in your group Leaf." Dan said.

"Yeah I know."

"Hilbert you have Lucas in your group looks like the two of you will battle again." Dawn said.

"Yup."

"Hilda you have Paul in your group." Misty said.

"My first battle is with him too." Hilda said.

"So the real battle begins now." May said as everyone smirked looking at each other.

* * *

**End of the chapter, I know uploading after almost a month, had exams was busy but now will upload more often READ AND REVIEW PLEASE **


End file.
